


Dreamers With Empty Hands

by TessaBennet



Series: The Hundred Year Playlist (German Translation) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (they're bi), All-American Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Chronically Ill Steve Rogers, F/M, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Two Bros Sitting In An Appartment Five Feet Apart Cuz They're Not Gay, Virgin Steve Rogers, heavily sarcastic quote unquote "PLATONIC", not that steve knows that, some historical accuracy, some historical inaccuracy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaBennet/pseuds/TessaBennet
Summary: Steve kennt Schmerzen. Hat Schmerzen schon immer gekannt. So lang er sich erinnern kann, war Leiden ein Teil von ihm.Auch bekannt als Steves Rhapsodie aus Schmerz, Teil eins: die chronisch kranke Ausgabe. Inhalt: ein (1) kleiner Steve Rogers mit Sehr Großen Schmerzproblemen, ein (1) winziger Bucky Barnes mit Sehr Großem Schandmaul, zwanzigtausend (20.000) Nazis im Madison Square Garden, unendliches Schmachten und exzessiver Gebrauch von Parenthesen.





	1. Just Try It and I'll Start a Riot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreamers With Empty Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859722) by [girlbookwrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbookwrm/pseuds/girlbookwrm). 



> It's autumn in New York that brings the promise of new love.  
> Autumn in New York is often mingled with pain.  
> Dreamers with empty hands may sigh for exotic lands;  
> It's autumn in New York;  
> It's good to live it again.  
> \- Autumn in New York by Vernon Duke, 1934
> 
> (Listen to the full series playlist on Spotify)

 

 

* * *

 

##  **Auftakt**

  * [_Rhapsody in Blue_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynEOo28lsbc) _von George Gershwin, 1924_




 

Steve kennt Schmerzen. Hat Schmerzen schon immer gekannt. So lang er sich erinnern kann, war Leiden ein Teil von ihm.

Als Kind hat seine Ma immer ein Glas Nägel auf dem Fensterbrett stehen, neben dem Hammer. Jedes Mal, wenn der Wind stärker wird, machen sie ein Stück Plane über dem klirrenden Glas fest, um Luftzüge draußen zu halten. Aber beide lieben Sonnenlicht zu sehr, also nehmen sie's immer wieder ab, sobald sie die Kälte wieder aushalten können. Das ist es wert – Wind in den Haaren zu haben, wenn man drinnen ist – solange man auch die Sonne ins Gesicht bekommt.

(Später, als er und Bucky zusammen in das kleine, schäbige Apartment nahe der Schwulenbar ziehen, haben sie auch immer einen Hammer und ein Glas voll Nägel auf der Fensterbank, aus genau demselben Grund. Bucky heftet immer alte Decken über das Glas, um die Kälte aus Steves Lungen zu halten, und Steve zieht die Nägel immer wieder raus, um etwas anständiges Licht zum Zeichnen zu haben. Aber die Hälfte der Zeit endet es meistens damit, dass er nur das dämliche Gurkenglas mit einem Dutzend rasselnder Nägel anstarrt: einige davon sind verbogen, einige verrostet, einige sind so verdammt scharf wie die Reißzwecken, die ständig aus der Polsterung von Buckys dreibeinigem Sessel fallen.)

(Viel später denkt er an das Glas und erinnert sich: das Stechen in seiner Brust, der enge Schmerz in seinen Lungen, das Brennen in seinem Hals, wenn er sich wund gehustet hat, die beißende Qual in seinem Bauch, die Schmerzschübe, die durch seine schiefe Wirbelsäule stoßen. Diese Schwächen sind lange vergangen, aber Schmerz ist noch immer geblieben: Verlust und Enttäuschung und Kummer. Er stellt sich noch immer den zerbrechlichen Glasbehälter voller scharfer Metallstücke vor und denkt: __Ja, ich auch, Kumpel__ _.)_

 

 

**1**

_Old Man Sunshine, listen, you_  
_Never tell me dreams come true_  
**Just try it, and I'll start a riot**

  * [But Not For Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHMrZaiPuzA)  _von George und Ira Gershwin, 1930._




 

Steves früheste klare Erinnerung ist seine Mutter, wie sie ihm ins Gesicht lügt.

„Du kommst wieder in Ordnung“, sagt sie mit einem sanften, wässerigen Lächeln. Ihre Haare sind ein oder zwei Töne heller als seine und er erinnert sich, wie Sonnenlicht darin aussieht. Gesponnenes Gold. Er liegt im Bett und alles tut weh: Es ist zu heiß und zu kalt und seine Haut tut weh und juckt und sein Hals ist so wund, dass er nicht schlucken kann. „Dir geht’s bald wieder besser“, versichert sie ihm. „Ich versprech's dir. Du kommst wieder in Ordnung.“

Es ist 1924 und er ist sechs Jahre alt, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er weiß, dass er Scharlachfieber hat und er weiß, was das bedeutet. Er hatte noch nie im Leben solche Angst, denn das kleine Mädchen von nebenan hatte Scharlachfieber und sie ist daran _gestorben_. Eines Tages war sie da, am nächsten war sie einfach weg. Ausgelöscht wie eine Kerze. Also weiß er, dass seine Mutter lügt, wenn sie sagt, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommt.

Das Fieber wird schlimmer. Steve erinnert sich nicht an alles, aber er weiß noch genug. Es wird so schlimm, dass er anfängt, sich Dinge einzubilden. Die Tage sind in einem verwirrenden Nebel miteinander vermischt. Er kann die echte Welt nicht von seinen Halluzinationen unterscheiden, kann nicht sagen, ob es Tag oder Nacht ist, kann ein kühles Tuch nicht von der beißenden, eisigen Berührung mit dem Tod trennen, der ihm nachkommt. Da ist eine riesige Spinne, die sich über sein Bett beugt, bereit ihn in einen Kokon einzuspinnen und ihn zu Suppe aufzulösen. Da ist ein Priester, der ihm das Sterbesakrament erteilt. (Er ist sich nie sicher, ob das wirklich passiert ist oder nicht, aber er erinnert sich klar daran. Er erinnert sich an das Gefühl von Frieden, das über ihn gewaschen ist, mit einem ebenso verzweifelten Gefühl.) Er erinnert sich an seine Mutter, die sich mit ihrem Rosenkranz über ihn beugt, ihr Gesicht triefnass mit Tränen.

Andererseits erinnert er sich auch daran, wie sie ihre Haare packt und ihr Gesicht abzieht wie eine Maske und die glitschigen roten Muskeln und grinsenden Zähne darunter aufdeckt.

Er kneift die Augen fest zu, zitternd. Dann kann er nur ihre Stimme hören (kaum hörbar durch das andere Geflüster, das er nicht erkennt oder versteht) und sie klingt genau wie sonst. Sie legt das kühle Tuch auf seine Stirn und spricht sanft in sein Ohr. „Du kommst wieder in Ordnung. Versprochen. Versprochen, dass es nicht ewig wehtun wird.“

Er weiß nicht, warum Erwachsene ihm so direkt ins Gesicht lügen, als ob er nicht rauskriegen würde, dass es gelogen ist. Halluzinierend und halb um den Verstand gebracht weiß er doch, dass es gelogen ist. Aber er will glauben, dass es stimmt.

Er ist immerhin erst sechs.

 

 

Am Ende bringt ihn das Scharlachfieber _nicht_ um, was eine echte Überraschung für alle ist. Seine Mom drückt ihn so fest, dass es seinen Knochen wehtut.

Und dann, etwa einen Monat später, fangen seine Knochen an, richtig wehzutun und es fängt alles von vorne an.

Toll.

Das rheumatische Fieber ist genauso schlimm wie das Scharlachfieber, vielleicht schlimmer, weil es sich anfühlt, als würde es ihn von innen auffressen. Er weint ein bisschen, in den Nächten, wenn er denkt, dass seine Mom ihn nicht hören kann. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass die Schmerzen weggehen würden und damit hatte sie recht. Aber sie hat nie gesagt, dass sie zurück kommen würden, dass sie _immer_ da sein und auf ihn warten würden.

Er will nicht sterben. Er hat noch nicht mal irgendwas _getan_. Er hatte noch gar kein richtiges _Leben_ und jetzt wird es schon _enden_.

 

 

Aber das tut es nicht.

„Du hast kein Aufgeben an dir“, sagt seine Mutter, zitternd und erstaunt, an dem Tag, als er sich aufsetzten und seine eigene Suppenschüssel festhalten kann. „Überhaupt kein Aufgeben.“ Sie streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und lächelt ihn an, lächelt wie Sonnenschein. „Genau wie dein Vater“, fügt sie leise hinzu.

Er weist nicht darauf hin, dass sein Vater tot ist. Was ungefähr so viel _Aufgeben_ ist, wie es nur geht, wenn man ihn fragt. Aber das würde er nie sagen. Nicht zu seiner Mom. Leben tut schon genug weh. Es gibt keinen Grund, es schlimmer zu machen. Wenn er einen Körper voller Schmerzen hat, ist das schlimm für ihn, aber er muss ja nicht rumlaufen und es ausbreiten, oder? Stattdessen lächelt er für sie.

Und sowieso. Sie hat recht, diesmal. Nie wurden wahrere Worte gesagt. Er hat kein Aufgeben an sich. Keinen einzigen Tropfen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte welches.

 

 

(Später fällt ihm auf, dass er, wenn er damals 1924 Aufgeben an sich gehabt _hätte_ , Buck niemals getroffen hätte.)

 

* * *

 

Es ist Oktober 1926 und die Heizung ist kaputt. Er ist acht Jahre alt und pure Energie, ein Knallkörper, der ständig am Hochgehen ist. Zu der Zeit vor zwei Jahren hatte er noch immer rheumatisches Fieber, aber er hat sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen. Darauf ist er schrecklich stolz. Er kommt langsam wieder zu Kräften, da ist er sich sicher.

Er spielt seit Neuestem Stickball. Er ist tatsächlich gut im Stickball. Er hat den richtigen Riecher für die Winkel, ein Gefühl dafür, wie der Ball auf die genau richtige Art auftreffen muss. Er hat ihn über alle Köpfe hinweg fliegen lassen, bis runter in die Nebengasse, wo er von der Wand abgeprallt und in einem Müllcontainer gelandet ist. Er ist so schnell über die „bases“ (je ein Hydrant, ein Kanaldeckel und eine Mülltonne) geflitzt, dass sogar das gegnerische Team davon beeindruckt war. Sie haben ihn zwar ausgebuht und geschrien, waren aber trotzdem beeindruckt. Es war der letzte Run und sein Team hat nicht gewonnen, aber dank ihm immerhin fast und das fühlt sich trotzdem gut an. Ein glanzvoller Abgang, hart in einen Kampf zu kämpfen, den er nicht gewonnen hat, aber immerhin angetreten ist.

Die Luft brennt ihm in den Lungen, als er nach drinnen läuft und seine Jacke aufhängt. Es ist drinnen fast kälter als draußen, aber ihm ist noch immer warm vom Sieg und er träumt davon, eines Tages für die Dodgers zu spielen. Er fängt an, die Treppen hoch zu laufen.

Seine Mom sagt ihm immer, dass er nicht zu viel rennen soll, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sein Herz seit dem Scharlachfieber besonders ist und er besonders darauf aufpassen muss. Aber er weiß, dass es nicht besonders ist; es ist nur groß und dämlich. Genau wie seine Füße kann sein Herz einfach keinen stabilen Rhythmus einhalten. Manchmal hat er plötzliche, scharfe Schmerzen, die ohne Vorwarnung in seiner Brust stechen und genau so schnell wieder verschwinden. Das passiert öfter, wenn er rennt.

Aber er muss sich beeilen. Er will seiner Mom von seinem Home Run erzählen, will, dass sie weiß –

Er ist halbwegs die Treppe rauf, als ihm auffällt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Nicht mit seinem Herz. Mit seinen Lungen. Seine Schritte stolpern und er muss anhalten. Er hustet. Fühlt sich, als ob er was in der Brust hat, im Hals. Eine Erkältung, die sich anbahnt, vielleicht, aber schneller. _Zu_ schnell. Er kann nicht tief atmen, wie bei dem einen Mal, als einer der größeren Jungs sich auf ihn gesetzt und ihn zerquetscht hat. Es ist, als würde er durch einen Strohhalm atmen, als ob er ertrinkt, genau hier im kalten, trockenen Treppenhaus.

Er setzt sich auf den Treppenabsatz, keuchend und schnaufend – er kann das hohe Pfeifen vom Atmen in seiner Brust hören. Sein dämliches Herz ist wieder wild am Pochen, vor Panik, vor Angst. Er kann nicht einatmen, kann keine Luft kriegen. Seine Sicht wird fleckig, seine Augen tränen, seine –

Seine Mom ist da. Sie muss ihn husten gehört haben und gekommen sein, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut geht, aber es fühlt sich an, als wäre sie einfach neben ihm aufgetaucht. Wie sie es immer tut. Sie ist immer da, um zu helfen, wenn etwas schiefgeht mit seinem blöden kaputten Körper. Sie legt eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und reibt. „Stevie? Stevie-Junge, was ist los?“

Er kann es ihr nicht sagen, kann nicht sprechen. Es tut weh. Es tut _weh._

 

 

Zum Zeitpunkt, als sein nächster Geburtstag ansteht, sagen sie ihm, dass er Asthma hat. Sie erzählen seiner Ma von Behandlungen, die sie sich nicht leisten kann, und schlagen vorsichtig vor, dass er mit jemandem sprechen könnte, dass es vielleicht daran liegt, dass sein Vater tot ist. Was Steve seltsam erscheint, bis er versteht, dass sie denken, dass er nicht _wirklich_ krank ist. Sie denken, er ist vielleicht verrückt und denkt sich das alles im Kopf aus.

Das macht er nicht, aber es tut weh, dass sie das denken. Eine andere Art von Wehtun als das Asthma oder seine schlechte Pumpe, aber trotzdem.

„Ist nicht wichtig, was die denken“, sagt seine Mom ihm.

Sie nimmt ihn mit nach draußen, um das Feuerwerk zu sehen. Während er zuguckt, überlegt er, wie es wohl ist, ein Feuerwerk zu sein. Er fragt sich, ob es wehtut, so zu explodieren. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es mehr wehtut, ein Blindgänger zu sein.

 

 

Das Asthma bringt ihn nicht sofort um, fegt nicht so über ihn hinweg wie die Fieber. Aber es verändert die Dinge. Verändert alles. Er kann nicht mehr mit den anderen Kindern mithalten, muss drinnen bleiben, wenn es zu kalt für seine Lungen ist. Er spielt stattdessen mit Spielzeugsoldaten, führt ihre Manöver an, trickst Feinde aus, die nur in seiner Vorstellung existieren.

Er fängt an, Karten zu zeichnen, Karten von den Ländern, die seine Soldaten befreien, von den Burgen, die sie verteidigen. Aber das wird schnell zu anderen Zeichnungen: Zeichnungen für seine Mom, für an die Wände, für ihn selbst. Zeichnungen von den kleinen Dingen, die er nicht vergessen will. Das mag er, sie auf Papier festzuhalten und es richtig zu machen. Und es ist etwas, was er mit seinen Händen machen kann, wenn er nicht zur Schule gehen und nicht aus dem Bett aufstehen kann.

Er zeichnet Kinder, die Stickball spielen, versucht, ihre Bewegungen einzufangen und kann das Gefühl von diesem letzten Home Run nicht ganz zurück gewinnen. Aber es ist nah dran. Es ist nah dran.

Kinder halten sich jetzt von ihm fern, weil er krank ist und nicht mitspielen kann. Erwachsene sind netter zu ihm, aber auf eine vorsichtige Art, als ob sie denken, er wüsste nicht, was das bedeutet. Aber Steve ist kein Dummkopf. Er weiß, was Tod ist. Er weiß, dass er nicht alt werden wird. Wenn er Glück hat, wird er seinen zwölften Geburtstag erleben. Er hat mitgehört, wie ein Doktor das gesagt hat, also muss es stimmen. Da kann er nichts machen. Deswegen zu weinen hat auch keinen Zweck.

Aber er würde gerne etwas Gutes tun, bevor er gehen muss. Auch wenn es nur kleine Sachen sind, wie Gramma Hubbard dabei zu helfen, ihre Einkäufe die Treppe hochzubringen. Wenn Vögel gegen das Fenster krachen und benommen auf der Feuertreppe landen, päppelt er sie mithilfe seiner Mom wieder auf. Er bringt ihr Blumen vom Gehweg mit nach Hause, wann immer er kann, weil sie das zum Lächeln bringt. Es ist nicht genug, es ist nie genug, aber es ist wenigstens etwas. Er will mehr tun – er weiß in seinen Knochen, dass er so viel _mehr_ tun kann. Aber er muss daran glauben, dass diese kleinen Dinge auch von _Bedeutung_ sind, weil das alles ist, was sein kaputter, verbogener Körper auf die Reihe kriegt.

 

 

(Später denkt er, dass die Freundschaft mit Bucky vielleicht eine Art Belohnung für seine Beharrlichkeit und guten Absichten war.)

 

 

(Viel später denkt er, dass ihm diese Belohnung vielleicht als Strafe für Hochmut weggenommen wurde.)

 

* * *

 

Es ist 1928, er ist zehn und er ist nicht das gleiche Kind, wie er es mit acht oder sechs war. Verdammt, er bezweifelt, dass, wenn sein fünfjähriges Ich jetzt auf ihn zukäme, er sein eigenes Gesicht erkennen würde. Steve hat neu wachsende Schmerzen zusätzlich zu all den anderen Schmerzen und er ist die ganze Zeit hungrig, sogar wenn ihm von so ziemlich allem schlecht wird. Er schießt in die Höhe und seine Mom sagt, er wird mal ganz groß werden, genau wie sein Vater, der über 1,80m groß war.

Steve fühlt sich immer so, als ob er zu dünn auseinander gezogen wird. Er fühlt sich mit jedem Tag kränker, als ob sein Körper versucht, schneller zu wachsen, als sein Herz es aushält, wie eine verzweifelt Bemühung, alles zu sein, was er sein möchte.

Steve ist sich bewusst, dass die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter nicht so über sich selbst nachdenken.

Er ist nicht wie die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter.

Sein Blut funktioniert nicht so, wie es sollte – perniziöse Anämie – und er muss Unmengen an Leber essen, bis die Apotheke diese Pillen bekommt, die er nehmen muss, damit sein dämlicher Körper nicht komplett zumacht. Seine Bauchschmerzen entpuppen sich als Magengeschwüre und es ist schwer, Gewicht zuzulegen, wenn seine Eingeweide sich immer so anfühlen, als ob sie mit heißen Messern gefüllt wären, also ist er eine echte Bohnenstange. Und je größer er wird, desto offensichtlicher wird es, dass sein Rücken auch nicht richtig ist. Rückgratverkrümmung. Er ist auch ein wenig taub auf einem Ohr. Und als ob man ihn treten wolle, wenn er schon am Boden ist: farbenblind.

Perfekt.

 

 

Er sieht das erste Poster im September, ein milder Tag, warm genug, um einen langen Spaziergang durch die Stadt zu riskieren.

MANCHE MENSCHEN SIND GEBOREN, UM ANDEREN EINE LAST ZU SEIN, steht darauf.

Er betrachtet das Poster und die Flugblätter, neben denen es aufgehängt wurde. Als er zum Kleingedruckten kommt, das ihm erzählt, dass Menschen wie Versuchskaninchen oder Vieh behandelt werden sollten, um die Rasse zu verbessern oder was auch immer, zerreißt er alles mit verächtlichem Ekel und wirft es in die nächste Mülltonne. Es ist ihm egal, ob er das tun sollte oder nicht, ob es erlaubt ist. Er kann richtig von falsch unterscheiden und diese Eugenik-Spinner? Die liegen falsch. Man hat kein Recht, anderen vorzuschreiben, ob sie eine Familie haben dürfen oder nicht.

Aber das Ding ist: Manche Leute _sind_ eine Last für andere. Steve weiß das, denn er ist einer davon. Er ist eine Last für seine Mom, für seine Nachbarn, die ihm zuhören müssen, wie er sich die Lungen aus dem Leib hustet, für Ärzte, die ihm nicht helfen können, es aber immer weiter versuchen müssen. Er ist eine Last, war es schon immer. Er weiß das und das Wissen nistet sich in seinem Inneren ein, ein weiterer Nagel im Glas.

Das heißt nicht, dass er überhaupt nicht hätte geboren werden sollen, denn seine Mom hat seinen Dad geliebt und die beiden wollten eine Familie. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass er so verdreht und zerbrochen geworden ist. Es ist auch nicht seine Schuld, aber das macht ihn nicht weniger zur Last. Das Leben ist nicht fair. Niemand hat ihm je versprochen, dass es das sein würde.

Und vielleicht ist das der Punkt, an dem er entscheidet, dass er nie heiraten wird. Was, wenn er ein Kind kriegen würde? Was, wenn das Kind so wäre wie er? Wer ist er denn, dass er irgendeinem armen Mädel einen keuchenden, buckligen und verkrüppelten Ehemann und ein Baby, das zu krank zum Großwerden ist, aufhalsen würde? Sie würden beide sterben und ihr das verdammte Herz brechen, so wie er irgendwann demnächst seiner Mom das Herz brechen wird.

Er wird sowieso wahrscheinlich nicht lange genug leben, um zu heiraten. Und er kann ganz schrecklich mit Kinder umgehen. Also ist es gut so. Er muss niemand anderem eine Last sein. Wenn er lange genug lebt, wird er einfach einen Weg finden, um alleine klarzukommen.

 

 

(Viel, viel später fällt ihm auf, dass er keine _Last_ war und dass Bucky keine gottverdammte _Belohnung_ war. Menschen sind keine _Dinge_ , die man geben und wieder wegnehmen kann.)

 

* * *

 

Es ist 1929 – ein rundum schlechtes Jahr, aber Menschen brauchen trotzdem noch Krankenpflege, also ist seine Mom, anders als viele andere, wenigstens nicht arbeitslos. Trotzdem fühlt es sich an, als ob die Welt um sie herum zusammenbricht. Menschen springen aus Gebäuden, werden aus ihrem Zuhause geworfen, stehen in den Schlangen vor Suppenküchen... All das ist zu groß, als dass er es ganz in seinen Kopf kriegen könnte.

Steve ist elf; sein größtes Problem besteht darin, dass er _wirklich_ nicht zur Schule gehen will.

„Es ist mir egal, dass es wehtut, Steven Grant, du bist ein Rogers und das bedeutet, du stehst auf und gehst trotzdem weiter“, sagt ihm seine Mom. „Du stehst _immer_ wieder auf.“

Er ist nicht dumm, wirklich _nicht_ , aber er verpasst viel Unterricht, weil er so viel krank ist. Und er hat keine Freunde; niemanden, der Mitschriften mit ihm teilen oder ihm die Hausaufgaben bringen könnte. Also ist er der Mickrigste und er hat die schlechtesten Noten. Das einzige, was für ihn spricht, ist seine Handschrift. Seine Schrift ist schön und er ist kein Linkshänder. Im Schuljahr über ihm gibt es ein Kind, das ständig Ärger bekommt, weil es mit der linken Hand schreibt. Aber Handschrift ist nur ein kleiner Sieg. Steve ist der Schlechteste in seiner Klasse, was Lesen und Schreiben und vor allem Mathe angeht. Also ja. Manchmal will er die Schule schwänzen, damit er sich nicht anhören muss, wie Leute ihm sagen, dass er genauso dumm wie kränklich ist.

Er schämt sich danach. Das Purple Heart seines Vaters steht auf dem Kamin und er kennt die Geschichte: sein Dad ist zurückgegangen, um andere raus zu holen, immer wieder. Hat weitergemacht, sogar als es wehgetan hat. Manchmal macht das Steve echt wütend, weil diese kleine Medaille heißt, dass er keinen Vater mehr hat. Aber er weiß, dass, weil er _keinen_ Vater hat, ganz viele andere Kinder _wohl_ einen haben. Und eigentlich ist das eine _gute_ Art von Schmerz.

Also steht er auf und geht weiter. Das ist das, was ein Rogers macht. Wenn sein Körper wehtut und er nicht zur Schule gehen will, steht er trotzdem auf. Wenn seine Ma krank ist und er so viel Angst davor hat, dass er sich unter seinem Bett verstecken und nie wieder rauskommen will, steht er trotzdem auf. Wenn die Kinder, die ihn tyrannisieren, ihm sagen, dass er unten bleiben soll, steht er trotzdem auf.

Es ist wie eine Art Mantra. Er weiß, dass die Schmerzen immer da sein werden. Aber er hat kein Aufgeben an sich, also steht er immer wieder auf.

 

 

(Später fällt ihm auf, dass, obwohl scheinbar so viel Zufall beteiligt war, sein erstes Treffen mit Bucky unvermeidlich war. Steve ist, wie er ist: ein Unruhestifter, ein kleiner Dreckskerl mit einem überentwickelten Sinn für Idealismus, der einfach nicht unten bleiben will. Und Bucky ist, wer er ist; ein Beschützer, der immer der Seite der Außenseiter ist, immer auf die Kleinen aufpasst. Steve war der Kleinste in Brooklyn: Es stand immer fest, dass die beiden irgendwann zusammentreffen würden. Es stand immer fest, dass sie letztendlich Freunde werden würden. Es war kein Schicksal, es war pure Physik. Es war Schwerkraft.)

 

* * *

 

Es ist 1930. Er ist zwölf und trotz allem noch am Leben. Trotz allem, was ihm die Ärzte gesagt haben. Heute sind die Schlägertypen wieder hinter seinem Geld her, nur zu blöd für die.

Er rennt eine lange Weile vor ihnen davon, aber schließlich können seine Lungen das nicht mehr aushalten. Sein Herz schlägt wie betrunken gegen seine Rippen und fleht ihn an, anzuhalten. Er biegt in eine weitere Gasse ein, torkelt bis zur Sackgasse und beugt sich vor, Arme auf den Knien, und versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ohne viel Erfolg. Er spuckt Blut auf die Pflastersteine unter seien Füßen und wischt sich mit seinem Handrücken den Mund ab. Einer ihrer Schläge hat ihn eben getroffen, nachdem er sich geweigert hat, die sogenannte „Maut“ zu bezahlen, aber bevor er wegrennen konnte.

„Rogers! He, Rogers!“

_Oh Mann, die Typen wollen einfach nicht aufgeben_. Steve guckt zurück und sieht sie auf ihn zukommen: drei Kinder, älter als er und stärker, wenn auch nicht größer als er. Er ist zwar mager, aber in seiner Klasse sticht er heraus wie eine Sonnenblume zwischen Löwenzahn.

„Denkst du, du kannst vor uns abhauen?“, sagt einer von ihnen – Billy Thompson, das furcheinflößendste Kind in Brooklyn. Der stärkste und gemeinste von allen Schlägern. Sein Pa ist Vollstrecker bei der Mafia, wie man sagt. Er wird es wahrscheinlich auch mal werden, wie man sagt. Und links neben ihm ist Jack, rechts Eddie. „Du kannst nicht vor uns abhauen“, grinst Billy. „Gib einfach auf.“

Steve macht einen Schritt zurück, aber er macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Seine Atemzüge sind schnell und flach. Er hat das Rennen so satt. Sie hören nie auf, ihm nachzukommen. Und wenn du nicht wegläufst, gibt es nur eine Alternative. Er hebt seine Fäuste.

Jack lacht und zeigt dabei seinen fehlenden Zahn.

„Dein Ernst?“, sagt Eddie, seine Stimme sogar für Brooklyn nasal. „Ist bestimmt wie mit 'nem Mädchen zu kämpfen!“

„Ach ja?“, sagt Steve und schwingt eine Faust nach ihm. Er trifft nicht mal und er verliert sein Gleichgewicht. Jack tritt vor und schubst ihn kräftig zurück. Er fällt auf den Hintern und kann die Kratzer auf seinen Handflächen kaum registrieren, bevor sie ihn in die Rippen und gegen die Beine treten, obwohl er schon am Boden ist.

Alles, was Steve tun kann, ist sich zusammenrollen, mit den Armen sein Gesicht schützen, seinen Körper um seinen Bauch krümmen und versuchen, weiter zu atmen, bis es vorbei ist. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen, sein Atem harsch während die Hiebe weiter kommen: ein Fuß in seinen Rippen lässt ihn aufschreien und jemand stampft auf seinen Kopf. Wenn er nicht beide Arme um seinen Kopf gelegt hätte, hätte das vielleicht sein Ende sein können, aber so wie's aussieht, hat er nur blaue Flecken und Kratzer auf seinen Unterarmen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit treten sie zurück. „Hast du genug?“, hört er Billys Stimme. Darin ist jetzt ein dunkler Ton, etwas Gefährliches.

Steve krabbelt zurück so schnell er kann und kommt wieder auf die Beine, schwer wankend, bis er sein Gleichgewicht an einer rauen Wand wiederfindet. Es riecht nach nassem Backstein und gammelndem Abfall hier hinten und er kann das Blut in seinem Mund schmecken. Seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt und er hat auf die Innenseite seiner Backe gebissen. Er starrt wütend, sagt nichts.

„Komm schon, du Schwächling, du bist der, der in unser Revier gekommen ist“, sagt Billy selbstgefällig.

„Ist 'n freies Land, oder?“, fordert Steve heraus.

„Für 'nen Idioten von der achten wie dich ist nix frei“, meldet Jack sich zu Wort.

„Ich geb' euch keinen Cent!“, ruft Steve. Er _hat_ genau genommen gar keinen Cent, aber das wird er denen nicht sagen.

„Wir haben den ganzen Tag Zeit, um's dir abzuholen“, sagt Billy mit einer furchtbaren Unvermeidbarkeit in seiner Stimme und einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Steves Atmung ist flach und schnell. Keuchend. Sein Herz stolpert über sich selbst, stechende Schmerzen in seiner Brust. Er kann das hier machen, bis er umfällt, aber das passiert wohl eher früher als später.

Billys Gesichtsausdruck wird blitzschnell gemein und dann kommt seine Faust aus dem Nichts, trifft ihn hart und bringt seinen Kopf zum Läuten. Steve stolpert zurück, eine Hand im Gesicht, die andere ausgestreckt, um einen weiteren Hieb abzuhalten.

„Wie dämlich bist du, hm? Warum nicht einfach umfallen und unten bleiben?“, sagt Eddie hinter Billy. Er klingt nervös.

„Billy, komm schon –“, setzt Jack an.

„Halt dein verdammtes Maul“, sagt Billy, immer näher vor ihm aufragend, mit mörderischem Blick. „Komm schon, du Idiot. Gib uns das Geld oder ich steck dich in 'n East River.“

Steve richtet sich auf, mit offenem Mund und Blut, das aus den Mundwinkeln tropft. „Denkst du, ich hab Angst vor dir?“, sagt er und streckt sein Kinn raus. Er hat dem Tod zweimal ins Gesicht geguckt, hat seinem eigenen Herz dabei zugehört, wie es aufhören wollte zu schlagen. Er hat gesehen, wie seine Albträume ins Tageslicht gekrochen kamen. Diese Trottel sind ein Scheißdreck dagegen. Nicht dass er das jemals so sagen würde, seine Mama hat ihn besser erzogen als zu fluchen wie –

„He! Arschlöcher!“, brüllt eine Stimme vom Ende der Gasse. Die drei Schläger drehen sich alle. Dort steht ein Kind – klein aber stämmig, mit zerzausten dunklen Haaren und einem so finsteren Blick wie alle Donnerwolken der Welt zusammen. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!“

„Was geht’s dich an, Barnes?“, sagt Billy. Aber da ist etwas in seiner Stimme, das Steve denken lässt, dass die Mistkerle schon mal mit dem Typen zu tun gehabt haben. Und vielleicht haben sie ein bisschen Angst vor ihm.

Steve denkt, er hat das Kind schon mal gesehen, als ob sie zusammen zur Schule gehen, aber in verschiedene Klassen. Und Steve erkennt alle Schlägertypen am Aussehen; der Kerl ist keiner davon, also kann er sich nicht vorstellen, warum Billy Angst haben sollte.

Dann macht der Typ – Barnes, anscheinend – den Mund auf und raus kommen eine Reihe so heftiger Schimpfwörter, dass Steve fühlt, wie seine Ohren rot werden. Er hat noch nie solche Wörter von irgendwem gehört, erst recht nicht aus dem Mund eines Kindes, das ungefähr so alt ist wie er. Barnes hebt die Fäuste wie ein echter Boxer und greift an, jagt durch die Gasse mit gehobenem Kopf, wie versessen.

Barnes ist wie ein kleiner Tornado, schlägt feste um sich und brüllt wie ein Sturm. Er packt Eddie am Hemd und hebt ihn hoch, wirft ihn Richtung Ende der Gasse. Steve muss zurück krabbeln, direkt zwischen die Mülltonnen. Dann dreht sich Barnes zu Jack um. Eddie landet schwer zu Steves Füßen. Er greift sich einen kaputten Ziegel und hebt ihn über seine Schulter, bereit, ihn direkt nach dem dunklen, strubbeligen Kopf von Steves Retter zu werfen. Er bemerkt Steve hinter sich gar nicht.

Steve greift sich einen Mülltonnendeckel und haut ihn Eddie über den Kopf, nutzt seine Größe als Vorteil. Eddie lässt den Ziegel fallen und stolpert weg. Jack ist schon dabei, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Billy und Barnes kreisen umeinander. Billy schlägt nach ihm, aber Barnes duckt sich weg, schnell wie der Blitz. Dann trifft Barnes Billy mit einem überraschenden Schlag mit seiner linken Hand in den Bauch und dann läuft auch Billy weg. Alle drei laufen weg.

„Ja, richtig so!“, ruft Barnes ihnen nach. „Haut ab! Wichser!“

Dann dreht sich der Barnes Junge zu Steve um und Steve macht fast einen Schritt zurück, erwartet fast, dass dieser schreckliche finstere Blick und die schmutzigen Wörter als nächstes auf ihn gerichtet werden, aber der Junge grinst nur. Besteht nur aus Zähnen und funkelnden blauen Augen und er lacht als hätte er nicht grade erst drei größere Kerle krankenhausreif geprügelt. „Schlägertypen. Werden ihrem Ruf immer gerecht. Naja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt _gerecht!_ “ Er lacht über seien eigenen blöden Witz. Was für ein Depp. Er ist ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Steve, aber er hat breite Schultern, große Hände und Füße, die fast in die Erde gebohrt sind, als ob er selbst zur Mauer werden würde.

„Ich hätte die schon noch irgendwann weich gekriegt“, sagt Steve. Er ist misstrauisch. Er hat nicht nach einer Rettung gefragt; er weiß nicht, was Barnes als nächstes machen wird. Er versucht, taff auszusehen. Er ruiniert es, indem er anfängt, schwach in seine Hand zu husten.

Barnes lacht wieder, laut und frech. „Ja, vielleicht wenn sie an Altersschwäche gestorben wären.“ Er redet so laut, dass Steve seinen Kopf noch nicht mal so drehen muss, dass sein gutes Ohr in seine Richtung zeigt.

Steve sollte den Witz einfach hinnehmen, sollte irgendwas Selbstironisches und Lässiges sagen, immerhin hat der Junge ihm grade den Arsch gerettet. Aber er hat blaue Flecken und ist müde und seine Brust tut vom Laufen weh. Alles tut ein bisschen mehr weh als sonst, also starrt er stattdessen finster. Er weiß einfach nicht, wie er den Jungen einschätzen soll. Niemand kommt Steve je zu Hilfe. Niemand. Er ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das mag.

Barnes neigt den Kopf zurück, Kinn ausgestreckt, sein Blick einschätzend. „Hab noch nie jemand gesehen, der immer wieder so aufgestanden ist.“ Die Art, wie er es sagt, klingt fast bewundernd, als ob Steves Beharrlichkeit irgendwie inspirierend wäre oder so. Aber Barnes muss es ja ruinieren, indem er hinzufügt: „Ich glaub, du magst es, zusammengeschlagen zu werden.“

„Musst du grade sagen. War ja nicht dein Kampf“, sagt Steve stur.

„Ja, vielleicht nicht. Aber ich hab mit so 'nem Zeug schon öfter zu tun gehabt.“ Er legt den Kopf zur Seite, verzieht ironisch das Gesicht. „Du musst dich umdrehen und kämpfen. Fang an zu rennen und die werden nie anhalten lassen. Weiß ich aus Erfahrung.“

„Du?“ Schwer vorstellbar, dass irgendwer auf diesem Jungen mit blauen Augen, fiesem Faustschlag und großem Lächeln herumhacken würde. Seine Kleidung ist sauber und passt ihm gut, er ist weder zu klein noch zu groß, nicht zu viel von irgendwas. Nichts an ihm ist auffällig, außer vielleicht seinem Filmstar-Lächeln. „So Mistkerle haben's auf _dich_ abgesehen? Warum?“, fragt Steve und schiebt seine nicht ganz passenden Hosenträger zurück auf seine mageren Schultern. Er weiß, dass es unverschämt ist, danach zu fragen, aber er ist neugierig und zu müde, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten.

Barnes zuckt mit der Schulter. „Ich hab kleine Schwestern, auf die ich aufpassen muss.“ Er hält kurz inne und dann seufzt er und fügt hinzu: „Meine Ma geht nicht zur Kirche. Leute reden. Musste denen beibringen, den Mund zu halten. Alles, was du machen musst, ist ein paar Kämpfe gewinnen, dann hören die irgendwann auf, sie herauszufordern.“

„Klingt bei dir so einfach“, sagt Steve bitter.

Barnes grinst. „Ja, naja. Hab 'nen unfairen Vorteil.“ Er zappelt mit den Finger an seiner linken Hand. „Niemand sieht 'nen linken Haken kommen.“

Und das ist der Moment, in dem Steve endlich einfällt, woher der Junge ihm bekannt vorkommt. Er kennt ihn. Er ist das Kind im Schuljahr über ihm, derjenige, der nicht aufhören will, mit der linken Hand zu schreiben. Er hat gehört, dass die Nonnen alles versucht haben, was ihnen eingefallen ist, aber er war bis zum Ende sturer als sie und sie haben aufgegeben.

„Schmutziger Trick“, sagt Steve etwas streitlustig. Wahrscheinlich kommt es gar nicht so rüber, aber Steve vertraut dem Kerl noch nicht so richtig.

„Genau, wie jemanden zu schlagen, der schon am Boden ist, oder Ziegel zu benutzen. Oder Mülltonnendeckel.“ Barnes guckt ihn vielsagend an und Steve kann fühlen, wie sein Gesicht wieder rot wird. „Danke dafür, übrigens. Wie heißt du?“

„Steve Rogers“, sagt Steve etwas widerwillig und streckt die Hand aus. Der Junge hat ihm geholfen, er hat zumindest Steves Namen und ein Händeschütteln verdient.

„James Buchanan Barnes“, sagt der Junge, schüttelt seine Hand fest und grinst Steve an. „Meine Freunde nennen mich Bucky.“

„Wie soll ich dich dann nennen?“, sagt Steve schnippisch.

„Wie du verdammt nochmal willst, Kumpel. Ich werd' nicht mit dir kämpfen, auch nicht wenn dir danach ist.“

„Blödmann!“ Steve schubst ihn an einer Schulter. Wenn er ehrlich ist, will er gar nicht wirklich mit dem Kind kämpfen, aber er will auch nicht verhätschelt werden.

Bucky schubst einfach zurück, ohne zu zögern, aber er grinst dabei. Es ist wie ein ein freundschaftliches Schubsen. Tut noch nicht mal so weh, aber trotzdem. Lässt Steve wissen, dass er nicht bemitleidet wird. „Idiot!“

Gegen seinen Willen fängt Steve an, zu lächeln. Es tut weh – er hat immerhin 'ne geplatzte Lippe – aber das ist es wert.

 

 

(Später weiß Steve, dass alles hier anfängt.)

 

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	2. If We're Alone Together

 

**2**

_And we can weather the great unknown_  
_If we’re alone together_

  * [Alone Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RINKtVU0fo) _von Arthur Schwartz und Howard Dietz, 1932_




  


(Später, an der Westfront, halten er und Bucky zusammen Wache, als Bucky rüber greift und einfach Steves Ration an Zigaretten direkt aus seiner Jackentasche nimmt. Steve lacht auf, obwohl er eigentlich nicht _sollte_ , weil hier im Wald Krauts sein könnten. Bucky guckt ihn böse an, hat schon 'ne Zigarette im Mundwinkel hängen. „Was zur Hölle, Steve?“, sagt er so leise, dass sogar Steve ihn kaum hören kann.

„Gegenseitig in den Taschen“, sagt Steve. „ _In den Taschen_ , Buck.“

Bucky verdreht die Augen und tündet sein Feuerzeug an. „Du Schwachkopf.“

Die Sache ist, Mrs. Rogers hat das immer über die beiden gesagt. _Ihr beide. Hängt euch immer gegenseitig in den Taschen._ Zu dem Zeitpunkt schien es wie ein komischer Ausdruck. Es hat keinen Sinn ergeben, bildlich gesehen. Er hat versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie die beiden in die Taschen des jeweils anderen klettern würden und es war nur... Alles, woran Steve denken konnte, war Walt der Penner, der nur Walt genannt wurde, weil er eine Maus hatte (Micky, selbstverständlich), die er in seiner Brusttasche gehalten hat und die dort Krümel von Crackern gefressen hat. Also hat Steve den Ausdruck _gegenseitig in den Taschen_ immer gehasst, weil er wusste, dass andere Leute ihn als die Maus sehen würden, die in Buckys Tasche lebt. Und _das hat er gehasst_. Er hat es gehasst, klein und dürr zu sein, aber noch mehr hat er es gehasst, _abhängig_ zu sein – fast so sehr, wie er es gehasst hat, für abhängig _gehalten_ zu werden.

Aber es ist nicht so, als ob die Leute falsch gelegen hätten. Manchmal hat es sich so angefühlt, als ob sie schon immer so gewesen wären: zwei Teile einer Einheit. Aber in Wahrheit waren sie das nicht. Es war wahrscheinlich von dem Moment an unvermeidlich, als Bucky diese Gasse hinunter gefegt kam, aber der Rest davon... Es ist nach und nach passiert, über Jahre hinweg, bis die beiden so eng miteinander verbunden waren, dass es sich grundlegend falsch angefühlt hat, _Steve_ zu sagen, ohne _und Bucky_ hinzuzufügen.)

 

* * *

 

Es fängt erst wirklich im Frühling 1931 an, als Bucky vierzehn und Steve noch zwölf ist und es liegt an Billy Thompson, der niemals wirklich aufhört, Steve jedes mal krankenhausreif zu prügeln, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat.

Billy Thompson ist jetzt sechzehn und nicht mehr in der Schule und hat keinen Job und nimmt sein Taschengeld aus den Taschen anderer Leute. Steve erwischt ihn dabei – wie er das jüngste der McReady Kinder windelweich schlägt und das ist noch kleiner als Steve. Selbstverständlich führt das zu einem Kampf. Bucky ist beim Baseball Training, also ist diesmal niemand da, um sie zu retten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Billy mit ihnen durch ist, kann Steve kaum geradeaus gehen und das arme McReady Kind kann kaum auf den eigenen zwei Füßen stehen.

Steve bringt das Kind nach Hause bevor er selbst heimgeht. Er schafft es kaum, mit einem fast zugeschwollenen Auge und dem dreckigen Taschentuch gegen die Nase gepresst. (Aus irgendeinem Grund ist es dieser Zwischenfall, durch den Steve sich seinen schlechten Ruf erwirbt. Vielleicht ist es die Art und Weise, wie er zweimal durch die Nachbarschaft stolpert, mit finsterem Blick und übersät mit Blut und blauen Flecken. Vielleicht ist es die Art und Weise, wie er stur darauf besteht, dass er derjenige ist, der den Streit angefangen hat.)

Steve ist nur für ein paar Stunden zuhause, als Bucky auftaucht, die Hände in die Hüften stemmt und nein nicht als Antwort akzeptiert, als Mrs. Rogers versucht, darauf zu bestehen, dass Steve im Moment nicht rauskommen kann. Niemand kann zu Bucky nein sagen, nicht lange. Wie sich herausstellt, muss Mrs. Rogers einige Dinge erledigen, also verspricht Bucky, den Job zu übernehmen, ein Auge auf Steve zu haben. Er schwört, dass die beiden in der Zwischenzeit überhaupt keinen Spaß haben werden, weil Steve Hausarrest dafür hat, dass er 'ne Schlägerei angefangen hat.

Steve hat ein in ein Handtuch gewickeltes Stück tauendes Eis gegen sein Gesicht gepresst und seine Nase hat eine neue, aufregende Form – ein bisschen krumm und sehr geschwollen, sogar nachdem seine Ma den Knochen gerichtet hat.

„Wer war's? Billy Thompson?“, fordert Bucky, sobald Mrs. Rogers gegangen ist. „Hab gehört das McReady Kind hat's auch abgekriegt.“

„Ich hab den Streit angefangen, er war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort“, beharrt Steve und blinzelt schnell, sein Kiefer kampflustig angespannt.

„Steven Grant Rogers, hoffentlich hast du vor, diese Lüge am Sonntag zu beichten.“

„Dachte, du gehst nicht in die Kirche“, sagt Steve mürrisch.

Bucky guckt ihn nur trocken an. „Meine _Ma_ geht nicht in die Kirche. Sie ist _Jüdin_.“

Steve blinzelt. „Oh. Aber du...“

„Ich geht mit meinem Pa in die Kirche, in Vinegar Hill, mit den anderen Barnes Vettern. Ich bin ein verdammter Messdiener, vielen herzlichen gottverdammten Dank nochmal.“

„Also bist du nicht...“

„Ich bin auch nicht _nicht_ jüdisch.“ Jetzt sieht Bucky kampflustig aus. „Ist das 'n Problem?“

Steve denkt ernst darüber nach, wie er über alles nachdenkt. Er versteht es nicht so ganz, wenn er ehrlich mit sich ist. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, irgendwas nur halb zu sein. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig zu sein. Aber was immer Bucky sonst ist, oder auch nicht, oder nicht _nicht_ ist, er war bis jetzt ein guter Freund für Steve. Der einzige Freund, den Steve hat, der einzige Freund, den er wirklich will. Wenn Bucky im Meer leben und ein Fisch sein will, dann wird Steve einen Weg finden, ihn zu besuchen. „Nein“, entscheidet er. „Ist kein Problem.“

„Wär' auch besser, wenn's das nicht ist.“

„Ist es ja auch _nicht_.“

„Weißt du, _was_ ein Problem ist?“ Bucky wirft Steve einen _Blick_ zu.

Steve kneift die Augen etwas zusammen. „Billy Thompson?“

„Billy Thompson“, stimmt Bucky zu. Er sieht allerdings echt nachtragend deswegen aus. Die Diskussion haben die zwei schon ein paar mal gehabt. Bucky besteht darauf, dass Steve sich zurückhalten, sich von Thompsons Revier fernhalten soll. Steve weigert sich, das zu tun.

„Er wird nicht aufhören“, sagt Steve.

Bucky seufzt schwer und Steve macht sich für einen Debatte bereit. Aber Bucky überrascht ihn, indem er sagt: „Ja, ich weiß.“

„Willst du nicht sagen, dass es nicht dein Problem ist?“

„Es war nicht mein Problem“, beschwert sich Bucky. „Aber du wirst ja auch nicht aufhören, deshalb sind wir ja hier. Was sollen wir wegen ihm unternehmen?“

Steve starrt ihn mit dem einen Auge, das nicht zugeschwollen ist, an.

„Das ist mein Streit“, sagt Steve. „Buck, du musst nicht –“

„Doch, muss ich. Du bist zwar 'n Idiot, aber du bist mein Freund. Also komm schon.“ Bucky sieht Steve an, zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie ist der Plan?“

Das ist das erste Mal, dass Bucky Steve anguckt und sagt _wie ist der Plan?_ Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein. Steve weiß nicht, warum das so läuft, aber so läuft es halt. Obwohl Bucky älter und stärker und nicht derjenige mit der gebrochenen Nase ist, sieht er zu Steve, ohne auch nur darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Es ist so leicht, wie zu atmen – leichter sogar, für Steve. Und es gibt das Muster für die kommenden Jahr vor. Steve findet ein Problem (normalerweise rennt er direkt rein) und Bucky zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch und sagt: _wie ist der Plan?_

Zurückblickend betrachtet ist das wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum es _Steve und Bucky_ heißt, obwohl es allem Recht nach _Bucky und Steve_ sein sollte. Aber Bucky lässt ihn immer anführen, lässt ihn immer die Pläne schmieden und Entscheidungen treffen.

  


  


Sie diskutieren in den nächsten Monaten im Kreis herum darüber, während Steve noch immer Hausarrest hat. Das Problem ist, dass Billy keine Angst vor 'ner Schlägerei hat. Nicht wenn sein Pa so ist, wie er ist. Billy mag vielleicht vor 'nem Kampf wegrennen, den er nicht gewinnen kann, aber er kommt immer wieder zurück – mit Freunden. Also wird es nichts bringen, wenn Bucky ihm nur eine Lektion darin erteilt, wie man ein paar Schläge einsteckt. Diese Art von Lektion wird bei Billy Thompson nicht anhalten. Sie müssen ihm _Angst_ einjagen. Allerdings hat Billy nicht viel Angst vor irgendwas.

Schließlich fällt es Steve ein: es trifft ihn wie ein Blitzschlag aus dem klaren blauen Himmel und er weiß genau, wie er Billy Thompson aufhalten kann. Es ist wie ein Adrenalinschub: berauschend und aufregend. Er weiß, was er machen muss, er weiß, wie er es machen muss und er weiß, dass es funktionieren wird. Wenn Steve nach irgendwas süchtig ist, dann ist er hiernach süchtig: dem Gefühl, das er hat, wenn er ein Problem löst.

Zu Buckys Leid findet Steve die Lösung zu diesem bestimmten Problem um zwei Uhr morgens, als Bucky bei Steve übernachten darf, weil Mrs. Rogers wirklich schlecht darin ist, Disziplin durchzusetzen.

„Bucky“, sagt Steve leise. Er hockt auf dem Boden, neben den Sofakissen, auf denen Bucky schläft.

„Mm?“, sagt Bucky, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Stf? Wsls?“

„Die _Nonnen_ , Bucky, wach auf!“, zischt Steve.

Bucky stöhnt leise auf und setzt sich hin. Er reibt sich sein Gesicht. „Die … Nonnen“, wiederholt er, langsam und undeutlich. Er schließt die Augen.

„Die Nonnen“, sagt Steve begeistert. „Die werden ihm eine Heidenangst einjagen.“

„Wem?“

„ _Billy Thompson_ “, sagt Steve. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wenn Schwester Agatha ihn dabei erwischen würde, wie er jemanden verprügelt – und zwar _hinter der Kirche_?“

„Steve. Kumpel. Mein Freund. Geh wieder schlafen, oder Schwester Agatha wird _mich_ dabei erwischen, wie ich dich hinter der Kirche verprügel'.“

  


  


Steve geht nicht wieder schlafen. Aber er lässt es auch sein, mit Bucky darüber zu reden, bis Buck ein paar mehr Stunden Schlaf und eine Tasse Kaffee hatte.

„Das wird dein Wachstum hemmen“, sagt Steve und deutet auf den Kaffee. „Ich muss es wissen“, fügt er hinzu, ganz der Arsch, der er wirklich, wirklich ist.

Bucky trinkt nur betont einen weiteren Schluck und guckt mordlustig über den Rand der Tasse. Steves Mom ist schon zur Arbeit gegangen, also haben sie das Schuhkarton-Apartment der Rogers für sich, zumindest bis Bucky runter zum Hafen muss, wo er für seinen Pa ein paar Dinge erledigt, um sich Taschengeld zu verdienen. „Also was war deine dämliche Idee?“, fragt er.

Steve zückt sein Skizzenbuch und blättert zur Karte, die er von der Gegend um die achte und neunte gezeichnet hat.

„Ach du Scheiße, Steve, spielen wir dem Kerl 'nen Streich oder planen wir 'ne Invasion?“

Steve guckt ihn trocken an. „Hilfst du mir oder nicht?“

Bucky schnaubt kurz und verdreht die Augen. „Klar helf' ich dir. Idiot.“

 

* * *

 

Sie brauchen einen Monat, um die Schwachstellen im Plan raus zu arbeiten. Die Zeitberechnung ist entscheidend; wenn Bucky nicht zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort ist, wird Steve krankenhausreif geprügelt werden, ohne dass irgendwer es aufhalten kann. Es gibt eine Million winzige Dinge, die schiefgehen können – sie brauchen taktische Flexibilität, Ausweichpläne von B bis Z und viele Dinge, die richtig laufen.

Es ist nicht der beste Angriffsplan, den Steve je selbst aufstellen wird, aber dafür, dass es sein erster ist, ist er nicht schlecht.

 

* * *

 

Juni 1931: Steve kommt mit einem Comicbuch aus dem Laden an der Ecke der zehnten, sein Wechselgeld noch in der offenen Hand. Er hält dort an, zählt die Pennys, die er noch hat, dreht sich dann um, um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Rogers!“, kommt hinter ihm die bekannte Stimme. Steve bleibt steif stehen, guckt über seine Schulter zurück und tatsächlich steht da Billy mit Jack und Eddie an seiner Seite. „Dachte, ich hab dir gesagt, nicht mehr hierhin zu kommen?“

„Mist!“, sagt Steve und dann fängt er an, zu laufen.

„He!, ruft Billy und einen Moment später hört Steve, dass er nachkommt.

Steve hat seine Route vorsichtig ausgewählt. Er biegt in die nächste Gasse ab, sieht zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass Billy auch noch hinter ihm ist. Sein Herz hämmert schon jetzt in seiner Brust, aber er ignoriert es. Er muss nur ein paar Blocks weiter rennen. Er kann das schaffen.

Er biegt ab, überquert die Straße und taucht in eine andere Gasse ab. Er hält an, um zu Atem zu kommen. Er stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf den Knien ab, nur für eine Minute, bis er Billy hinter sich hört. „Dachte, du würdest nicht mehr vor deinem Prügel weglaufen, Rogers. Bist wohl doch ein Feigling, hm?“

Steve springt wieder auf, bis ans Ende der Gasse, dann links, dann rechts, dann über den Haufen Kisten und dann –

„Scheiße“, sagt Jack hinter ihm. „Billy, keine Chance, das können wir nicht machen, nicht hier.“

Steve dreht sich mit erhobenen Fäusten um. Er steht mit dem Rücken zum hinteren Teil der Kirche und er hat den Zorn Gottes im Gesicht.

Billy zögert. Jack und Eddie machen beide Schritte zurück, schütteln die Köpfe. Sie laufen weg, während Billy noch stehen bleibt.

Steve grinst, triumphierend, dämlich. „Hab dich. Wer ist jetzt der Feigling, hm?“

Das bringt Billy dazu, seinen Kiefer anzuspannen und auf den geweihten Grund zu treten, mit erhobenen Fäusten. Sie stehen sich gegenüber. Steve ist nicht der erste, der schlägt – aber letztendlich ist es auch nicht Billy. Er schlägt überhaupt nicht, weil das hier kein Boxkampf ist. Es gibt keine Regeln und Billy ist angepisst, mehr als Steve es vorhergesehen hat. Er zielt nicht auf Steves Gesicht oder seinen Bauch. Er schlägt Steves Blockade einfach weg, packt Steve beim Ohr und haut seinen Kopf einfach gegen die Wand der Kirche.

Todesqual steigt auf und füllt Steves Schädel. Die Welt taumelt grässlich unter ihm und er fühlt, wie seine Knie schwach werden, fühlt seine Beine unter sich nachgeben, als er hinfällt. Und dann tritt Billy ihn; tritt ihn feste in den Bauch, zu feste. Er hat keine Zeit, sich zu wundern, wo Bucky ist, hat keine Zeit, zu versuchen, sich zu wehren. Er kann nicht zu Atem kommen, zwischen Billys Stiefel in seinen Eingeweiden und der steinernen Wand hinter ihm. Etwas in ihm macht _knack_ und er muss schreien.

„William Thompson!“, ruft eine aufgebrauchte Frauenstimme.

Billy springt zackig zurück. Steve rollt sich zusammen, Tränen und Blut tropfen auf die Pflastersteine unter seiner Wange.

„I-Ich-“, stammelt Billy voller Angst.

„Junge, was denkst du, was du hier machst?“, sagt eine Männerstimme.

 _Das_ bringt Steve dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen, weil Bucky sollte eine Nonne holen, nicht auch den Pfarrer. Pater Riley ist ein guter Kerl, aber nicht annähernd so streng und beängstigend wie die Nonnen. Steves Sicht ist wässerig, aber da hinten stehen drei Personen im offenen Seiteneingang der Kirche. Da steht eine Nonne, Schwester Agatha, genau wie geplant. Aber da steht ein Mann bei ihr, im Anzug und mit gegelten Haaren. Steve erkennt ihn eine Minute lang nicht, weil er Mr. Thompson noch nie glatt rasiert und im Anzug gesehen hat.

Hinter den beiden steht Bucky, sein Kinn nach unten geneigt und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er sieht … Mit dem Licht hinter ihm und über ihm und den Schatten tief in seinem Gesicht sieht er aus wie ein Bild, das Steve mal in einem Kunstbuch gesehen hat. Ein Bild von einer Statue. La genie du mal, der Lucifer von Liege: finster und grübelnd und irgendwie wunderschön.

„Sir“, sagt Billy von irgendwo über Steves Kopf. Der Junge klingt panisch. Wenn nur die Hälfte der Geschichten über Mr. Thompson stimmt, hat er allen Grund dazu.

„Sei still“, sagt Mr. Thompson. „Schwester Agatha, verzeihen Sie, aber ich muss meinen Sohn zurechtweisen.“

„Natürlich“, sagt Schwester Agatha, aber selbst sie klingt etwas aufgebracht und unsicher (und Steve war schon persönlicher Empfänger ihrer Disziplinierung – sie ist nicht der Typ, der mit einer Birkenrute oder einem Knüppel zögert)

„Nein, Sir, bitte-“

Aber wenn man von dem klirrenden Geräusch ausgeht, das Mr. Thompsons Gürtel macht, als er ihn auszieht, ist es zu spät dafür. Gott – Billy wird genau hier in der Gasse seine Prügel kriegen, fällt Steve auf und sogar er will das nicht mit ansehen. Er macht seine Augen feste zu. Die Welt dreht sich sowieso zu sehr, seine Augen zu schließen macht die Übelkeit etwas besser.

„Schwester Agatha...“ Buckys Stimme.

„James, kannst du Steven nach Hause bringen?“, sagt Schwester Agatha.

„Natürlich“, sagt Bucky und das nächste, was Steve mitkriegt, ist Bucky neben sich, der ihn sanft bewegt. Steve zischt und hält sich die Seite. Zwischen seinem stockenden Herz und den schmerzenden Rippen glaubt er nicht, dass er aufstehen kann.

„Komm schon, Kumpel“, sagt Bucky leise. Aber dann trägt er Steve praktisch, seine großen, breiten Hände ziehen Steves Arm sanft über seine Schultern. Bucky ist mittlerweile ein bisschen größer als er, merkt Steve. Buckys Wachstumsschub fängt grade erst an, aber Steve ist wahrscheinlich fertig mit Wachsen. Die Chancen stehen so, dass er zum letzten Mal auf Bucky hinunter gesehen hat. Sein Atem stockt schmerzhaft und der Arm, der nicht über Buckys Schultern liegt, krümmt sich um seine schmerzhaften Rippen.

„Komm schon, wir bringen dich nach Hause, ja?“ Bucky klingt besorgt. „Ist deine Ma da?“

Steve nickt. Er kann hören, wie Billy Thompson anfängt zu weinen, aber Buckys Stimme dringt in sein gutes Ohr, blockiert das Schlimmste.

„Gut. Gut. Sie wird wissen, ob du ins Krankenhaus musst. Wir bringen dich erst Mal zu ihr. Ein Fuß vor den anderen, Kumpel.“

Steve lässt seine Augen geschlossen, kämpft gegen die Übelkeit an und lässt Bucky ihn bis ans Ende der Gasse, weg von der Szene hinter ihnen führen. Er kann Gemurmel rund um sich hören – Leute haben die Aufregung gehört und kommen, um zu gucken und das bedeutet, dass es Zeugen für Billys Prügel, für seine Demütigung gibt. Das wird sich vor Sonnenuntergang in der ganzen Nachbarschaft verbreiten. Steve hat eine schreckliche Ahnung. Er öffnet seine Augen nicht – er muss dann garantiert kotzen – aber er knirscht mit den Zähnen und sagt leise: „Ich dachte … wir haben gesagt … eine Nonne.“

„'ne Nonne hätte nicht gereicht, Steve-o“, sagt Bucky, seine Stimme leise und grimmig, tödlich.

Und da weiß Steve es sicher. Bucky hat irgendwie dafür gesorgt, dass Mr. Thompson derjenige ist, der Billy dabei sieht, wie er Steve hinter der Kirche verprügelt. Er muss irgendwie Kontakt aufgenommen haben, während des letzten Monats, muss den verhärteten Mafia Vollstrecker dazu überredet haben, heute zur Beichte zu gehen oder so, genau rechtzeitig, um Billy zu sehen, wie er Steve auf geweihtem Boden zusammenschlägt. Sogar die Mafia hat Regeln zu solchen Sachen. Und die dulden keine Regelverstöße.

„Oh mein Gott“, flüstert Steve. „Du hättest nicht – wir hatten 'nen Plan.“

„ _Du_ hattest 'nen Plan. Einen guten Plan. Ich hab ihn nur … etwas verbessert.“

„Wie ist das denn bitte verbessert?“, faucht Steve. „Bucky, Mr. Thompson hat seine Frau bis ins Krankenhaus geprügelt. Mehr als ein Mal.“

„Ja, und sein Sohn hat dich verdammt nochmal zum letzten Mal ins Krankenhaus geprügelt“, sagt Bucky scharf. „Hör zu, Kumpel, wenn du Kämpfe anfängst, musst du bereit sein, dass ich sie beende. Weil das ist das, was passieren wird. Ich werd' dich nicht einfach... Du bist mein bester Freund, Steve.“

Das hängt zwischen den beiden; eine lange Stille, das Gewicht darin. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Bucky es sagt. _Du bist mein bester Freund_. Es zerrt an etwas in Steves Brust, schlimmer als Asthma oder sein schlechtes Herz oder, wie er vermutet, die geprellte Rippe. Er schluckt schwer. _Du bist auch mein bester Freund_ , will Steve sagen. _Du bist mein einziger Freund_ , wäre wahrscheinlich treffender.

Es ist unfassbar, dass Bucky Steve als seinen besten Freund auswählen würde. Alle lieben Bucky. Alle. Bucky könnte jeden als besten Freund haben, jeden den er wollte. Aber er sucht sich Steve aus. Niemand _mag_ Steve auch nur. Mit Sicherheit hat sich noch niemand so für ihn eingesetzt. Seine Ma setzt sich für ihn ein, auf ihre eigene Art. Aber so was würde sie nicht machen: das hier ist düster und beängstigend. Jenseits aller Grenzen des Erlaubten. Er hat es Steve noch nicht mal erzählt, weil er gewusst haben muss, dass Steve nein gesagt hätte, alles abgesagt hätte. Aber Bucky hat es trotzdem durchgezogen.

Bucky ist _schonungslos_ , bemerkt Steve. Und all diese Schonungslosigkeit steht Steve zur Verfügung. In der Ferne hinter ihnen heult Billy Thompson.

„Gott“, sagt Steve.

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Bucky“, antwortet Bucky schneidend, scharf und ehrfurchtslos.

 

* * *

 

Steve endet mit geprellten Rippen und einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenhaus. Bucky bringt ihm seine Hausaufgaben und erzählt ihm, dass es so aussieht, als würde Billy Thompson die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft nicht mehr unsicher machen. Steve sitzt für seinen dreizehnten Geburtstag noch immer im Krankenhaus fest, aber seine Ma hat ihm einige neue Zeichenstifte gekauft und Bucky schenkt ihm zum Spaß ein altes Handbuch über Feldtaktik aus dem Großen Krieg.

Steve liegt noch immer im Bett und er verschlingt es, von vorne bis hinten. Er glaubt, es ist das erste Buch, was kein Comic oder Groschenroman oder Kunstbuch ist, das sein Interesse wirklich packt und nicht wieder loslässt. Es ist staubtrocken und sollte eigentlich verdammt langweilig sein, aber Steve kann sich kaum dazu bringen, auch nur davon hoch zu sehen.

  


  


Als er sich endlich dazu bringen kann, davon hoch zu sehen, haben sich die Dinge geändert. Irgendwas in der Welt der Erwachsenen ist verrutscht; irgendeine Veränderung des wirtschaftlichen Windes. Die Miete steigt in ihrem Stadtteil.

Für den Haushalt der Rogers heißt das ein erneuter Wechsel an Vermietern. Aber diesmal hilft ein Cousin von Steves Da Mrs. Rogers dabei, eine neue Wohnung in Vinegar Hill zu finden, wo die Mieten nicht so schlimm sind. Steve kommt aus dem Krankenhaus heim in ein neues Apartment. Er weiß es noch nicht, aber das wird das letzte sein, das er mit seiner Ma teilt.

Für die Barnes' stellen die steigenden Mieten eine Chance dar, gewissermaßen. Bucky sagt, seine Eltern haben schon eine Weile nach einem Haus gesucht, das sie kaufen können, und der Mietanstieg hat sie überzeugt, den Sprung zu wagen, trotz allem. Sie sind aus dem Börsenkrach einigermaßen heil rausgekommen und es ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu kaufen, wenn man's kann. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie _auch_ einen Cousin haben, der sein heruntergekommenes kleines Stadthaus in Vinegar Hill verkaufen will. Es liegt nur die Straße runter von Steves Mietshaus und die Gegend ist voll mit Barnes' und Rogers' und anderen Vettern mit anderen Namen – die meisten davon fangen mit O an. Man nennt Vinegar Hill ja nicht ohne Grund _Irishtown_ , aber zum Zeitpunkt, an dem Steve und Bucky dort enden, ist die Hälfte der Nachbarschaft litauisch. Wenn Steve eins weiß, dann weiß er das: Die Dinge ändern sich.

  


  


Kurz und knapp gesagt: Steve sieht Billy Thompson nie mehr wieder. Er sieht es als seinen ersten Sieg. _Ihr_ erster Sieg, als Team, als Einheit.

 

* * *

 

Eine neue Nachbarschaft heißt auch neue Kinder und neue Schlägertypen. Mit nur jeweils dem anderen, auf den sie sich verlassen können, rücken Steve und Bucky enger zusammen, so dicht, dass es unmöglich wird, sich vorzustellen, dass irgendwer die beiden jemals voneinander trennen könnte. Steve ist sich nicht sicher, ob es daran liegt, dass er wie eine Klette an dem Stein klebt, der Bucky ist, oder ob Bucky ihn so festhält wie eine Bärenmutter ihre Jungen, aber irgendwo entlang des Weges werden die beiden unzertrennlich.

Steve ist immer noch _Steve_ , also fängt er natürlich noch immer Kämpfe an, aber jetzt ist Bucky öfter da, um sie zu beenden, als andersrum. Der verrückte Junge kommt in Gassen und Hinterhöfe und auf den Spielplatz gefegt, schwingt seine Fäuste wie Hämmer und flucht ohne Punkt und Komma (außer ein Mädchen ist dabei – er ist um Mädchen und Lehrer herum immer sehr respektvoll.) Um Steve herum nicht so sehr.

„Gott, Stevie, was zum Teufel hast du dir verdammt nochmal hierbei gedacht? Streit mit diesen Arschlöchern anzufangen, _Herrgott nochmal_.“

„Komm schon, Buck, _Ausdrucksweise_.“

„Wenn du willst, dass ich auf deine armen unschuldigen Ohren Rücksicht nehme, dann hör auf so 'ne Scheiße zu bauen, die mir Magengeschwüre bereitet, du Idiot.“

Es ist, als ob Steve einen sechsten Sinn dafür hätte, Streit und Schwierigkeiten zu finden, und Bucky hat einen sechsten Sinn dafür, Steve zu finden. Das ist sowohl Segen als auch Fluch: die Nonnen und Lehrer geben offenkundig ihre Meinung ab, dass Steve ein Schlechter Einfluss ist und Bucky besser ohne ihn dran wäre. Damit könnten sie recht haben.

  


  


Aber es geht nicht nur ums Kämpfen. Bucky fängt an, öfter nach der Schule mit zu Steve zu kommen, um etwas Ruhe vom Lärm bei sich zuhause zu haben, wie er sagt. Er und Steve machen Hausaufgaben am Küchentisch und die Hälfte der Zeit wird das schnell zur spontanen Nachhilfestunde. Bucky mag Linkshänder sein, aber er ist ein Einserschüler und er hat ein Talent für Mathe wie niemand sonst. Steve hilft ihm mit seiner Handschrift und in Erdkunde – Bucky hat nicht viel Zeit übrig für Orte, die weiter weg liegen als Coney Island, aber Steve bringt ihm zumindest den Unterschied zwischen England und Irland bei. Steve kriegt es hin, sich einen Weg vom unteren Ende der Klasse weg zu bahnen, hin zu etwas ein wenig Respektableren. Mrs. Rogers ist dankbarer, als sie ausdrücken kann, und ist fast so vernarrt in Bucky wie sie's in Steve ist.

 

* * *

 

Im Winter bevor er vierzehn wird, kriegt Steves beschissener Gesundheitszustand einen weiteren Hieb ab. Er fängt sich was ein. Er ist fiebrig, hat einen wehen Hals und der Husten ist nicht ganz schlimm genug fürs Krankenhaus, aber definitiv schlimm genug, um nicht in die Schule zu gehen und zuhause zu bleiben.

Er liegt im Bett, abwechselnd heiß und kalt, zu müde um irgendwas zu machen und zu keuchend um richtig zu schlafen. Her wirft sich hin und her und hasst die ganze Welt und alles darin. Er versucht, sich mit Zeichnen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, aber es gibt hier nichts, was er nicht schon eine Million Mal gezeichnet hätte und nichts zu lesen, was er nicht praktisch auswendig kennt. Seine Mutter ist abwechselnd dabei, nach ihm zu sehen und nach jemandem zu suchen, der über Nacht nach Steve sehen kann, während sie für ihre Schicht im Krankenhaus ist. Aber sie sind immer noch neu hier und sie konnte noch nicht viel Litauisch lernen.

Irgendwann am Nachmittag fällt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, nur um von etwas Schwerem geweckt zu werden, das auf ihm landet.

Er wird wach, rudert mit den Armen um sich und sieht nach unten, um Buckys Schultasche auf seinem Schoß zu finden.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein“, sagte Bucky, wodurch Steve ihn finsteren ansieht.

„Es ist Nachmittag.“ Steve ist niemandes Sonnenschein; er ist ein säuerlich dreinblickender Mistkerl und Bucky weiß, dass der Spitzname ihn wie der Mist nervt.

Bucky grinst sein Filmstar-Lächeln. „Hab deine Hausaufgaben. Außerdem bin ich die Nachtschwester.“

„Ach Gott, Bucky“, sagt Steve, seine Stimme heiser und leise vom Husten. „Du musst nicht -“

„Kumpel.“ Bucky setzt sich auf die Bettkante, lässt sich schwer genug fallen, dass Steven ein bisschen wippt. „Ich hab was auf Beccas Lieblingskleid verschüttet und es geht nicht mehr raus.“ Becca ist kaum mehr als ein Jahr jünger als Bucky, mehr wie ein Zwilling als wie eine kleine Schwester und sie ist so beängstigend wie Bucky es sein kann, dem was Steve gehört hat nach zu urteilen. „Wenn du mich heute Nacht hierbleiben lässt, rettest du mich vor 'nem langsamen, qualvollen Tod“, sagt Bucky und Steve kann ehrlich nicht sagen, ob er lügt oder nicht. „Komm schon. Ich helf' dir mit deinen Matheaufgaben.“

  


  


Später in der Nacht, nach dem Abendessen aber vor ihrer Schicht im Krankenhaus, zieht Steves Ma Bucky im Flur zur Seite und redet eine lange Zeit mit ihm. Steve ist etwas benebelt, aber als Bucky wieder reinkommt, starrt er ein bisschen zu viel und zu lang. Da ist eine kleine senkrechte Linie zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die Steve noch nie zuvor gesehen hat.

Steve kann sich vorstellen, worüber sie geredet haben. _Das musst du machen, wenn er nicht atmen kann, das musst du machen, wenn er anfängt, seine Brust so zu halten, das musst du machen, wenn du ihn nicht aufwecken kannst. Wenn es so schlimm wird, komm mich holen. Wenn es schlimmer wird, ist hier die Nummer vom Arzt._

„Hab ich was im Gesicht?“, krächzt Steve und streckt sein Kinn raus als ob er deshalb Streit anfangen würde.

Bucky verdreht die Augen. „Deine Nase, leider.“ Die ist wirklich nie mehr grade geworden, nachdem Billy sie gebrochen hat.

„Ich hab jederzeit lieber _meine_ Nase als _dein_ Kinn“, antwortet Steve, was Bucky dazu bringt, sich über ihn zu beugen und ihm gegen den Arm zu hauen. Also ist das in Ordnung.

  


  


Steve zeichnet Bucky zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, nachdem die beiden mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig sind und Bucky seine Nase in irgendeinem Detektiv-Groschenroman stecken hat, die Augen an den Wörtern klebend, hingerissen und ausnahmsweise vollkommen still. Steve skizziert ihn, erst nur die Umrisse, dann mehr Details. Er ist das einzige im Zimmer, was Steve noch nicht gezeichnet hat und er kriegt den Schwung von seinem Mund nicht richtig hin, diesen fast schmollenden Ausdruck. Er hebt sich nicht so richtig vom Papier ab, bis Steve die Schatten dunkler schraffiert, während er an Bucky in der Kirchentür denkt und an den Lucifer von Liege. Trotzdem ist es nicht ganz richtig. Steve ist überhaupt nicht zufrieden damit.

Er blättert weiter und skizziert stattdessen eine Karikatur von Bucky, der wie ein Groschenroman-Detektiv angezogen ist. Bucky _liebt_ es.

  


  


Steves Grippe wird in der Nacht schlimmer. Er kann wegen dem Husten immer noch nicht schlafen. Er überredet Bucky, ein wenig vorne im anderen Zimmer zu schlafen. Zuerst macht Bucky das auch, zieht sich die Kissen vom Sofa auf den Boden und schläft dort im Wohnzimmer. Um Mitternacht ist Steve immer noch wach und hustet so stark, dass es sich wie Krallen in seinem Hals anfühlt, jedes einzelne Husten begleitet von einem kleinen, schmerzhaften Laut, den er nicht zurückhalten kann

Er öffnet die Augen, als er das Knarren der Schlafzimmertür hört und da ist Bucky, guckt hinein und sieht eigenartig klein aus, mit großen Augen.

„'tschuldigung“, krächzt Steve, vollkommen elend. Er ist so müde. Er will einfach nur schlafen. Er will in der Lage sein, zu atmen, zu schlucken ohne Schmerzen und er kann es nicht und vielleicht fühlt er sich morgen ein bisschen besser, eine Weile lang, aber es ist immer das hier, immer. Er wird nie gesund sein, er wird nie _normal_ sein, er wird nie – „Tut mir leid, tut mir so leid, tut mir leid“, sagt er, immer und immer wieder.

Und dann weint er, was verdammt nochmal überhaupt nichts bringt und so, so erniedrigend ist. Er wollte nie, dass Bucky ihn so sieht: Bucky, der gesund und stark und _gut_ ist. Bucky, der durch irgendein Wunder nicht von Steve angeekelt ist, davon wie schwach und kränklich er ist. Steve verdeckt sein Gesicht und versucht, das hicksende Schluchzen zu dämpfen, aber er schafft es nicht. Es ist wie ein Hustenanfall: es packt ihn und es lässt nicht los. Er kann damit nicht mehr aufhören, als mit –

„He.“ Buckys Stimme ist sanft.

Steve schaut zwischen seinen Händen hervor. Irgendwann muss Bucky aufgestanden sein, denn jetzt reicht Bucky ihm ein nasses Handtuch. Er sieht nicht angeekelt aus. Er verzieht das Gesicht mitfühlend und reicht ihm das Handtuch. Steve schnieft und nimmt es. Bucky sitzt geduldig dabei, während Steve sein Gesicht sauber macht.

„Danke“, sagt Steve rau. „Tut mir leid, bin nur... Ich hasse das.“

„Ja. Ich auch.“ Bucky sieht so elend aus, wie Steve sich fühlt, aber er hat ganz klar nicht durchdacht, was er grade gesagt hat...

Steve wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Mann, danke, Kumpel.“

Buckys Gesicht verzieht sich zur Grimasse. „Ich mein', ich hasse, dass es dir so geht“, verbessert er.

Steve zieht nur die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht Bucky an.

„Ich mein', es geht nicht um mich, aber ich …“ Er zieht wieder 'ne Grimasse. Und die untypische Sprachlosigkeit bringt Steve tatsächlich zum Lachen, irgendwie. „Halt die Klappe, du weißt, was ich mein'.“

Steve wirft das Handtuch nach ihm und Bucky quietscht und schlägt den ekligen Fetzen auf Seite. „Bäh! Steve!“

„Geh wieder ins Wohnzimmer“, sagt Steve. „Versucht noch zu schlafen. Bringt ja nix, wenn's uns beiden ätzend geht.“

„Kumpel, wenn's dir ätzend geht, geht’s mir auch ätzend, ob ich jetzt hier oder auf dem gottverdammten Mond bin“, sagt Bucky offen.

Steve schluckt und zuckt vor Schmerz zusammen. „Wie kitschig“, krächzt er.

„Ja, ja, verklag mich doch. Ich hol' die Sofakissen hierhin.“

Wie sich herausstellt, ist Buckys Schnarchen sogar lauter als Steves Husten.

  


  


Am Morgen ist Steves Fieber gesunken, seine Stimme komplett weg, aber sein Hals ein bisschen freier. Steve kann alleine aufstehen, mehr oder weniger, und seine Mom erklärt, dass er immer noch nicht fit genug für die Schule ist, aber in der Wohnung aufbleiben darf, wenn er will.

Während sie frühstücken (Steves Mom schon im Bett im anderen Zimmer), starrt Bucky Steve immer noch an. Bucky ist schon ganz angezogen und fertig für die Schule, aber er muss noch nicht losgehen. Und er beobachtet Steve mit einer einzigen kleinen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

 _Was?_ sagt Steve lautlos, weil seine Stimme zwecklos ist.

Bucky schüttelt den Kopf, aber die Falte bleibt da. „Ist nur.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Macht keinen Sinn. Ich hab noch niemanden getroffen, der so viel Feuer hat wie du, aber …“

Steve zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Auch das hat er schon gehört, obwohl es meistens eher von Erwachsenen statt Kindern in seinem Alter kommt. Erwachsene reden darüber, dass es eine Schande ist, dass er wie eine Flamme ist, die langsam von seinen Krankheiten erstickt wird. Zu früh erloschen. Brennt doppelt so hell für halb so lang. Ob das helfen soll, dass er sich besser fühlt?

„Ist nicht fair“, sagt Bucky leise.

Steve verdreht redegewandt die Augen. _Was du nicht sagst._

„Warum sollte -“ Bucky bricht wieder ab, aber etwas in Steve hört ein Echo von sich selbst, von der Frage, die er sich fast jede Woche stellt.

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du bist doch Messdiener“, sagt er mit quietschender Stimme. „Frag du Ihn was Er sich dabei gedacht hat, weil ich hab keine Ahnung.“

  


  


Am nächsten Sonntag geht es Steve gut genug, dass er in den Kirchenbänken sitzen kann, also geht er. Bucky ist da, selbstverständlich. Steve hat sich dran gewöhnt, Bucky dabei zu sehen, wie er bei der Messe hilft, jetzt wo er und seine Ma in dieselbe Kirche wie die Barnes' gehen. Normalerweise hat Bucky dabei seinen _bei Lehrern einschleimen_ Gesichtsausdruck – der, den er benutzt, wenn er was von Erwachsenen will. Aber jetzt ist sein Blick auf eine Art kühl, die Steve wiedererkennt. Es ist das Gesicht, das Bucky immer macht, wenn er kurz davor ist, in einen Kampf einzugreifen, um ihn zu beenden.

Steve will ihm sagen, dass es zwecklos ist, Streit mit Gott zu suchen. Steve weiß das. Warum glaubt Bucky sonst, dass er Streit mit allen anderen sucht?

  


  


Nach der Messe findet Bucky Steve und zieht ihn zur Seite. „He“, sagt er, „wenn's dir dafür gut genug geht, wär' meine Ma froh, wenn du am Dienstag zum Abendessen kommen würdest.“

Steve blinzelt, überrumpelt. Bucky kommt die ganze Zeit mit zu ihm, aber das ist das erste Mal, dass er Steve zu sich einlädt. Er beschwert sich immer darüber, wie laut es dort ist, wie er nicht von seinen Schwestern in Ruhe gelassen wird. Steve hat sich gefragt, ob das wirklich alles war, oder ob Bucky sich vielleicht auch ein bisschen … schämt wäre zu stark ausgedrückt, aber er ist echt empfindlich, was seine Ma angeht. Steve hat ein bisschen Bedenken, sie alle kennen zu lernen, wenn er ehrlich ist. Er ist nicht gut bei ersten Eindrücken. Was, wenn er was Dummes sagt?

Aber Dienstag – Steves Mom hat die Abendschicht und wenn er nicht zu den Barnes' geht, bleiben ihm nur Bohnen aus der Dose und Brot von gestern. Er ist nicht _dämlich_. Er nickt. „Ja, das ist echt nett von ihr.“

 

* * *

 

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Steve sie besucht, aber nicht das letzte. Das Haus der Barnes' ist vielleicht nicht das Ritz, aber im Vergleich zur Wohnung, wo Steves lebt, ist es ein Palast. Es gibt _drei_ Schlafzimmer und Bucky hat eins ganz für sich allein (es ist nicht viel größer als ein Wandschrank, aber es gehört _ihm_.) Sie haben sogar ein kleines Stück Betonboden im Hinterhof, wo die kleine Jeanie und Susan unter der Wäscheleine einen Ball hin und her werfen können.

Die Barnes' sind sehr stolz auf ihr neues Haus, aber Bucky scheint noch stolzer zu sein, dass Steve sein bester Freund ist. Er lässt Steve rein und zeigt ihn herum, als sei er ein Preis, den Bucky auf der Kirmes gewonnen hat. „Ma! Pa! Das ist mein Kumpel Steve!“, sagt er mit rausgestreckter Brust. Dadurch wird Steve nervös und unsicher, was Bucky nur dazu bringt, ihn auszulachen, ein freches Grinsen in seinem dämlichen Gesicht.

Mit der Ausdrucksweise, die Buck an sich hat, denkt Steve erst, dass Mr. Barnes ein richtig fieser Kerl sein muss (obwohl er's in der Kirche selbstverständlich nicht zeigt.) Aber als er sie alle das erste Mal trifft, ist es _Mrs_. Barnes, die ohne Punkt und Komma in der Küche flucht (bis sie sieht, dass Steve da ist), während Mr. Barnes (der einen vernünftigen, festen Arbeitsplatz unten am Hafen hat) mit Buckys kleinen Schwestern zankt. George Barnes ist ein sanfter Riese, der mit den Kindern sonntags in die Kirche geht und alten Frauen über die Straße hilft. Winnie Barnes ist ein echter Hitzkopf. Sie mag vielleicht auswärts geheiratet haben, aber sie backt Challah Brot und singt alte jiddische Lieder. Sie geht noch immer zum Garfield Temple und manchmal gehen die Mädchen mit ihr. Manchmal geht Bucky auch mit, obwohl er Messdiener ist. Steve hätte erwartet, dass das ein Streitpunkt zwischen dem Ehepaar ist, aber irgendwie ist es das nicht. Die ganze Familie steht zwischen zwei Welten und sie lassen es mühelos aussehen.

Sie sind von dem Moment an Helden für Steve, als er sie das erste Mal sieht. Es hilft, dass Mrs. Barnes einen kritischen Blick auf seine dürren Schultern wirft und ihm gleich eine doppelte Portion vom besten Kartoffelbrei gibt, den Steve je gegessen hat.

Also sind da Ma und Pa Barnes und da sind Jeanie und Susan, die je fünf und sechs Jahre jünger sind als Bucky, und Becca und Bucky, die sich miteinander kabbeln und mit Adleraugen auf die beiden Kleinen aufpassen. Inmitten der kreischenden Mädchen und Mrs. Barnes' genervtem Fluchen und Mr. Barnes, der mit seiner Bassstimme singt, und dem drahtlosen Dröhnen aus der Küche... Es ist alles so laut und so viel, die ganze Zeit. Bucky ist, kaum zu fassen, der leiseste und stillste von ihnen allen. Steve kann verstehen, warum Bucky so viel Zeit im Schuhkarton-Apartment der Rogers' verbringt.

Im Haus der Barnes' zu sein ist ein bisschen, als stünde man inmitten einer anhaltenden Explosion – aber Steve war schon immer ein Knallfrosch, also passt er sofort dazu. Die Barnes' sind wie Ziegelsteine, groß und eckig und solide genug, um ein Fundament aufzubauen. Steve ist im Vergleich dazu nur ein Zweig, aber es ist, als ob er schon immer dazu bestimmt war, auch hier zu sein. Sie lachen miteinander so selbstverständlich wie sie sich auch anschreien und Steve liebt sie alle, als wären sie Familie.

  


(Später findet Steve heraus, dass es noch ein Bruder gegeben hat, zwischen Becca und Susan – Teddy. Bucky erinnert sich ein wenig an ihn. Becca erinnert sich nur an die Beerdigung.)

  


( _Viel_ später findet Steve sich in einem Sandsteinhaus in Park Slope (schöner als das alte Barnes Haus in Vinegar Hill) am Esstisch an Thanksgiving wieder. Da sitzen Proctors und Gillespies und Chens. Kein einziger Barnes ist da, aber trotzdem eine Menge Gesichter, die an Buckys Lächeln erinnern.)

 

 


	3. When Love's to Blame

 

**3**

_It's so hard to keep up_   
_With troubles that creep up_   
_From out of nowhere_   
**When love's to blame**

  * [_Ill Wind_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaZVcDZguDo) _von Harold Arlen und Ted Kohler, 1934._




  
  


Steve kann Richtig und Falsch unterscheiden. Sogar bei Dingen, die nicht einfach sind, kann er das.

Wie als er im Herbst 1930 gesehen hat, wie ein dünnes kleines Mädchen Äpfel von einem fetten, schmierigen Verkäufer geklaut hat. Er hat nichts gesagt; Klauen ist falsch, aber ein kleines Mädchen, das Hunger leidet? Das ist schlimmer. Oder damals, als er zehn war und das Eugenik Flugblatt durchgelesen hat und sofort gewusst hat, dass diese Leute total bescheuert sind, egal wie bestimmt und angeblich wissenschaftlich sie waren. Oder damals in '32, als er Mark Maloney gesehen hat, der seine Hand unter Alice Bradshaws Rock hatte, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit nein gesagt hat. Er wusste, dass er das aufhalten musste. (Das war das zweite Mal, dass ihm die Nase gebrochen wurde und Alice hat ihn später auch mit Tränen in den Augen angeschrien, aber er wusste, dass es das Richtige war, ihn aufzuhalten.)

Sogar wenn sein dämlicher Körper ihm nicht erlaubt, das Richtige zu tun und sogar wenn er lieber was anderes machen will, was Leichteres, hat er diesen standhaften Kompass in seinem Bauch, der ihm sagt, was richtig und was falsch ist.

Und dann ist da Bucky. Bucky verfälscht Steves Kompass ganz schön heftig und das weiß er auch.

 

* * *

 

Es ist 1933 und alle in Steves Alter sind verrückt geworden, seiner Meinung nach. Romantik zieht wie ein Waldbrand durch die Nachbarschaft, wie Tuberkulose. Da ist dieser rasende Rausch an Partnersuchen und Schlussmachen, an gebrochenen Herzen und Betrug und das gelegentliche Mädchen, das für auf unbestimmte Zeit „die Verwandten auf dem Land besucht“.

Steve versteht es nicht so richtig, außer dass... Naja, im Frühling bevor er fünfzehn wird bleibt er lange auf, kann wegen dem leichten Husten nicht schlafen, der grade so nervig genug ist, um ihn wach zu halten. Es ist warm und er sitzt am offenen Fenster, zeichnet die Stadt bei Nacht und versucht, sich von seinem dämlichen, kranken Körper abzulenken.

Die Straße runter ist ein Jazzclub und es ist was los heute Nacht. Da ist ein schönes Pärchen, nicht viel älter als Steve, das versucht reinzukommen, aber es muss zu voll sein, denn wenig später kommen sie schon wieder raus, das Mädchen lachend und der Kerl mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf, verlegen. Die Musik dringt aus den Fenstern des Clubs, dünn und gedämpft in Steves Ohren, aber es muss da unten sehr laut sein. Das Pärchen steht jetzt unter der Straßenlaterne und plötzlich lässt der Typ die Hand sinken, streckt sie aus und zappelt mit den Fingern.

Das Mädchen lacht und nimmt die Hand, die ihr angeboten wird. Er zieht sie zu sich, legt einen Arm um ihre Taille und dann tanzen die beiden genau da auf der Straße, bewegen sich zusammen, Wange an Wange.

Es wär' schon was, jemanden so zu halten, denkt er. Es wär' was ganz anderen, wenn es jemand wäre, der auch wirklich bei ihm sein will. Niemand will Steve je wirklich bei sich haben, außer seine Ma und vielleicht Bucky. Aber zum ersten Mal versteht Steve es, denkt, dass es schön wäre – schrecklich schön, genau genommen – einen Partner zu haben, mit dem es sich lohnt, zu tanzen.

 

* * *

 

Es ist August; Bucky ist sechzehn und Steve ist fünfzehn, als Sarah Rogers so krank wird, dass sie ins Krankenhaus muss und dafür sorgt, dass Steve bei den Barnes' bleibt, damit seine schlechten Lungen sich nicht einfangen, was ihre schlechten Lungen schon haben. Steve ist deswegen echt trotzig, mit roten Augen, wütend darüber, dass seine Ma ihm nicht erlaubt, sich um sie zu kümmern, obwohl er damit dran ist, verdammt nochmal. Er sollte diese eine dämliche Sache tun können.

Die Barnes' lassen ihn allerdings nicht lange darüber brüten. Winnie macht auf ihre merkwürdige, ruppige Art Aufheben um ihn und George fährt mit ihnen allen nach Coney Island. Es ist ein guter Tag und Steve vergisst fast, sich wegen seiner Ma Sorgen zu machen.

Fast.

  
  


  
  


Es ist Dienstag und Steves Ma geht es besser, aber sie bleibt noch bis morgen im Krankenhaus, um sicher zu gehen. Bucky hatte Frühschicht, hat seinem Pa unten am Hafen geholfen, während Steve seine Ma besucht hat. Sie hat in dem Bett so klein ausgesehen und die Blumen, die er ihr mitgebracht hat, haben nicht viel gebracht, um den Raum aufzuheitern, aber sie hat gelächelt und versprochen, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Steve hat ihr nicht ganz geglaubt, aber er hat so getan als ob, ihretwillen.

Jetzt geht die Sonne langsam unter und er und Bucky sind beide zurück im Haus der Barnes'. Es ist verdammt heiß und Mrs. Barnes hat ihnen verboten, nach unten zu kommen, während sie kocht, also sitzen die beiden schließlich auf der Feuertreppe und versuchen, keinen Hitzschlag zu kriegen. Sie hängen nur in Hose und Unterhemd rum. Buck ist verschwitzt und er ist noch schmutzig vom Hafen. Er wird sich vorm Essen noch waschen müssen, wenn er nicht will, dass seine Ma ihn anschreit, aber jetzt gerade ist Bucky am schwafeln – mit leiser Stimme und verträumten Augen – über die Zukunft.

Bucky liebt es, über die Zukunft zu reden, schon seit er ein Kind war und die beiden noch Buck Rogers Comics unter der Bettdecke gelesen haben. Jetzt sind sie älter, also träumt Bucky von einer Zukunft mit weniger Lichtgewehren und mehr finanziellen Hoffnungen. Er versucht, Geld fürs College zu sparen, weil er entschieden hat, dass er Ingenieur werden will.

Sie haben schon oft darüber geredet, aber Steve hat nichts dagegen, es sich nochmal anzuhören. Bucky wird nach der High School ein Jahr lang Vollzeit am Hafen arbeiten, sagt er. Bucky wird genug gespart haben, wenn Steve seinen Abschluss macht (Mrs. Rogers besteht darauf, dass Steve die High School fertig macht, auch wenn Steve nichts lieber tun würde, als so bald wie möglich abzubrechen.)

Sobald Steve den Abschluss hat, können Steve und Bucky in eine eigene Wohnung ziehen, vielleicht. Steve kann zur Kunsthochschule gehen und Bucky zur Ingenieurschule und sie können eine Wohnung zusammen haben. Buck ist echt scharf darauf, seine eigene Wohnung zu kriegen, weg von seinen Schwestern, aus unbestimmten, ungenauen Gründen, die wahrscheinlich damit zu tun haben, wie er in der letzten Zeit Mary O'Reilly anlächelt.

Steve lässt das Geplapper an sich vorüber ziehen. Er skizziert kleine, halbfertige Zeichnungen – von den Wolken, den Straßenwinkeln, den Kindern, die unten Ball spielen. Aber er endet immer wieder bei Bucky.

Bucky liegt auf dem Rücken, sieht nach oben und in die Zukunft, die er sich vorstellt, mit einem kleinen, halben Lächeln auf den Lippen und halb geschlossenen Augen. Er fuchtelt mit den Fingern durch die heiße, stehende, stickige Luft, als ob er die Träume direkt vor seinen Augen heraufbeschwören würde, obwohl er der einzige ist, der sie sehen kann. Die beiden, wie sie sich ein Apartment teilen, zur Schule gehen.

„Nur du und ich, Stevie“, sagt Buck grinsend.

Steve summt undeutlich zustimmend, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und darauf fokussiert, die Form von Bucks Kiefer richtig hinzukriegen. Er weiß nicht, wie zur Hölle er sich die Schule leisten soll, aber der Gedanke ist nett.

„Naja, ich mein', bis irgendein Mädel rausfindet, wie sie dich aus Ärger raushalten kann. He! Vielleicht können wir den Flur runter voneinander wohnen, danach.“ Bucky dreht den Kopf zu ihm und lächelt Steve halb an. „Du kannst dein Kind nach mir benennen.“

Steve schnaubt spöttisch. „Wenn ich ein Kind hätte, würde ich's ganz sicher nicht mit so 'nem dämlichen Namen wie Bucky belasten, ich bin nicht _so_ fies.“ Er guckt von seinem Skizzenblock hoch. „Sowieso. Ich werd' nicht heiraten, Buck. Sei realistisch.“

Bucky setzt sich schnell auf, zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was meinst du, realistisch? Du wirst irgend 'n hitzköpfiges Mädchen finden, die deinen Mist nicht einfach hinnimmt und ihr zwei werdet 'n dutzend idiotische Kinder haben. Haus und Garten und alles. Alles drum und dran.“

Steve zieht die Nase kraus. „Haus und Garten?“

„Gut, ein Sandscheinhaus irgendwo, was auch immer.“

„Ich werd' nicht heiraten, Buck. Welches Mädchen würde mich denn nehmen?“

Bucky verdreht die Augen. „Ein _kluges_?“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf, sieht zurück auf seinen Skizzenblock, der offen auf seinen Knien liegt. Er hat sich schon entschieden: das ist nichts für ihn. Das weiß er jetzt schon seit Jahren. Sowieso, nach der letzten Halsentzündung hat er zum zweiten Mal rheumatisches Fieber bekommen, nicht so schlimm wie beim ersten Mal, als er ein Kind war, aber schlimm genug. Er will Bucky nicht sagen, dass er nicht lange genug leben wird, um zu heiraten, aber er weiß, dass es der wahrscheinlichste Ausgang ist. „Keine Ahnung, Buck …“

„Komm mir nicht so“, sagt Bucky, als ob er Steves Gedanken lesen kann. Er klingt fast wütend. Er tritt mit seinem eigenen Fuß gegen Steves. „Frau. Kinder. Sandsteinhaus am Park. Du wirst alles haben, Rogers.“

„Ne. Das ist eher dein Ding, nicht meins“, sagt Steve und zuckt mit einer Schulter, ohne hoch zu sehen.

„Kumpel, es gibt auf der Welt kein Mädel, die meinen Mist lange genug aushalten würde, um mich zu heiraten“, sagt Bucky trocken.

Steve schaut rechtzeitig hoch, um zu sehen, wie Bucky seinen Kopf nach hinten wirft und sich seufzend fallen lässt, bis er quer über der Feuertreppe liegt. „Was meinst du damit?“

Bucky zuckt mit den Schultern, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Schätze mal nichts. Nur... häng' halt lieber mit dir 'rum, denk' ich mal.“ Steve denkt daran, wie Bucky Mary O'Reilly ansieht und dann denkt er daran, wie Mary O'Reilly ihn selbst ansieht – als ob Steve was wäre, das sie an ihrer Schuhsohle kleben hätte. _Häng' halt lieber mit dir 'rum, denk' ich mal_ , hat Bucky gesagt. Dadurch wird Steve wärmer, als Sonnenlicht auf seiner Haut es schafft. Er runzelt die Stirn in Buckys Richtung. Flecken von Sonnenschein malen warmes Licht und Schatten auf Buckys Oberkörper. Schweiß glänzt auf seinem Schlüsselbein.

Steve schluckt und sieht weg, bevor Bucky ihn beim Anstarren erwischt. Er hat plötzlich riesige Angst davor, wie sehr er diese Zukunft mit Buck will – die, wo nur die beiden drinnen vorkommen, nicht die dämliche, wo Steve mit irgend 'nem Mädchen in 'nem Sandsteinhaus lebt und ein Kind namens Bucky hat, das wahrscheinlich ganz Rogers und kein bisschen Barnes wird. Steve ist sich nicht mal sicher, dass er das arme Kind treffen will.

Aber... _Nur du und ich, Stevie_.

Das. Das will er. Das will er so sehr, dass es wehtut.

Steve ist mit Sehnsucht so vertraut wie mit Schmerzen. Die beiden sind immerhin ziemlich eng miteinander verwandt. Kindern dabei zusehen, wie sie die Straße runter laufen, und sich verzweifelt zu wünschen, mit ihnen mitzumachen. Bei Macy's die Weihnachtsschaufenster anstarren, all die Dinge, die er sich nie leisten können wird. Dieses tanzende Paar. Steve _kennt_ Sehnsucht.

Und das hier? Er sieht über seine halbfertige Skizze von Bucky, die Art wie sein Stift die Linien und Kurven von Bucky verfolgt hat, der Winkel seines Kiefers, die Neigung seines Lächelns.

Das hier ist Sehnsucht, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was es bedeutet.

* * *

Es ist 1934 und Steve fühlt sich schon wieder, als ob er zurückbleiben würde. Er scheint nicht denselben Beziehungsdrang zu haben, wie andere Leute in seinem Alter es tun. Ma sagt, er sei ein Spätzünder, aber Steve kann nichts dagegen tun, sich zu fragen, ob das einfach eine weitere Sache ist, die Kranksein ihm wegnehmen wird. Bucky ist siebzehn und scheint endlose Begeisterung fürs Ausgehen und Flirten und Tanzen zu haben. Aber Bucky ist jetzt gutaussehend: jedes Mädchen will mit Bucky tanzen.

Steve kann einfach nicht wirklich die Energie finden, um Begeisterung für all das aufzubringen. Er ist damit zufrieden, sich selbst dem Junggesellendasein zu überlassen.

Aber das macht die hässlichen Gerüchte, die über ihn kursieren, kein bisschen besser. Und es sind _hässliche_ Gerüchte. Er ist ein dürrer Kerl, ein kleiner Kerl, ein _Künstler_. Natürlich gibt es da Gerüchte. Es hat Gerüchte gegeben, seit Steve _zwölf_ war, Herrgott noch mal.

Letztendlich lässt Steve Bucky ihn zu ein paar Doppeldates mitnehmen, die exakt so gut verlaufen, wie man es erwarten würde, wenn man bedenkt, dass Steve zu 80% aus Trotz und zu 20% aus selbstgerechter Widerwärtigkeit besteht (zumindest Bucky zufolge.) Bucky versucht sogar, Steve Tanzen beizubringen, was sogar noch schlimmer läuft, als man erwarten würde.

„Ich bin 'n hoffnungsloser Fall“, sagt Steve, nachdem er Bucky fest genug auf den Fuß getreten ist, dass Bucky wirklich ein bisschen humpelt. „ _Hoffnungslos_.“

Bucky hört auf zu fluchen und holt tief Luft. „Bist du nicht, du bist nur – du denkst nur zu viel nach.“

„Wie kann man zu viel nachdenken?“, sagt Steve genervt. „Was soll das überhaupt _heißen_?“

„Heißt, dass du zu viel Zeit hier verbringst“, er schnipst ihm feste mitten gegen die Stirn. „Tanzen kommt nicht von da oben, du Depp. _Du denkst zu viel nach_.“

„Wenn das so wäre, hätte ich dann nicht bessere Noten?“, entgegnet Steve. „Sieh's ein, Kumpel. Ich werd' nie ein echtes Date haben. Ich bin für so was nicht zu brauchen.“

„Bist du wohl. Du musst nur deine Stärken ausspielen.“ Bucky setzt sich hin und massiert seinen Fuß, wo Steve drauf getrampelt ist. „Vielleicht gehört Tanzen da nicht dazu.“

„Ach denkst du? Sieh mal.“ Steve setzt sich auf das klapprige alte Sofa. „Bucky, ich hab nicht wirklich ein Ausmaß an Stärken, du -“

„Schwachsinn“, sagt Bucky mit Nachdruck. „Du bist 'n guter Zuhörer, du bist ehrlich und wenn du was anguckst, _siehst_ du's auch wirklich.“

Steve verzieht sein Gesicht zur skeptischen Grimasse. „Mädels werfen sich nicht grade den Typen an den Hals, die _zuhören_.“

Bucky schlägt Steve mit seiner schweren Hand auf die Schulter und sieht ihm in die Augen, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Kumpel. Mein Freund. Du weiß _nichts_ über Mädels.“

* * *

Das nächste Mädchen, mit dem Bucky ihn verkuppeln will, ist die Tochter einer Freundin von Winnie. Ihr Name ist Ruth. Sie ist nicht viel größer als Steve und nicht unbedingt ein Hingucker, aber sie hat große, herzliche braune Augen und weiche dunkle Locken und eine Stupsnase, von der Steve zugibt, dass sie das Süßeste überhaupt ist.

Außerdem hat sie einen verstohlenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als sie sich bei Steve einhakt und er kriegt relativ schnell mit, dass sie eigentlich nicht mit 'nem irisch-katholischen Jungen wie ihm ausgehen soll. Aber Bucky geht in der letzten Zeit mit Greta Goldstein aus und Greta und Ruth sind befreundet, also passt das alles ganz gut.

Sie gehen alle zusammen ins Kino und dann in ein Tanzlokal. Bucky und Greta sind, sobald sie durch die Tür sind, schon schnell auf der Tanzfläche. Aber Steve denkt an das, was Bucky gesagt hat, und versucht seine sogenannten Stärker auszuspielen. Er und Ruth setzen sich an einen Tisch und er besorgt Getränke. Er stellt ihr Fragen und bekommt sie langsam dadurch zum Reden, dass er wirklich dabei _zuhört_ , was sie zu sagen hat.

Er lernt, dass sie weiter zur Schule gehen will, vielleicht Lehrerin werden will. Sie hat viele Ansichten und Ideen für Schulreformen, darüber wie Unterrichten jetzt läuft und wie es laufen sollte und als sie anfängt, wirklich darüber zu reden, leuchten ihre braunen Augen und sie ist wirklich wunderschön.

Er muss etwas starren, weil sie wird plötzlich rot im Gesicht und sieht zur Seite. „Tut mir leid, ich rede zu viel“, entschuldigt sie sich.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht“, sagt er ehrlich. „Ich hör' gern zu. Du … ähm.“

„Was?“, fordert sie ihn auf.

„Du blühst auf. Wenn du darüber redest“, sagt er, nicht in der Lage, sich irgendwas anderes als die Wahrheit auszudenken.

Und Gott, der _Blick_ , den sie ihm zuwirft, mit großen Augen und sanftem Lächeln. Sie wird noch roter. „Forder' mich zum Tanzen auf“, sagt sie abrupt.

„Ich bin kein guter Tänzer“, warnt Steve sie.

„Ist mir egal“, sagt sie.

Steve schluckt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ein Mädchen wirklich mit ihm tanzen _will_. „Möchtest du tanzen?“, fragt er.

„Dachte schon, du fragst nie“, sagt sie und nimmt seine Hand.

Steve sieht automatisch zu Bucky rüber, der mit Greta auf der anderen Seite des Raums ist. Bucky hat die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als ob er so überrascht wie Steve ist und warum sollte er das auch nicht sein? Steve zuckt eine Schulter. Bucky sieht ein bisschen aus, wie vom Donner gerührt. Steve kann das nachvollziehen. Er fühlt sich, als ob ihm jemand auf den Kopf geschlagen hätte und dabei tanzen sie noch nicht mal.

  
  


  
  


Später geht Bucky in eine Richtung, um Greta nach Hause zu bringen, und Steve geht in die andere Richtung, um Ruth heim zu bringen. Er ist ihr nur ein bisschen auf die Füße getreten und sie hat immer noch rote Wangen und lächelt und ihr Arm ist bei ihm eingehakt. Sein Herz stolpert auf eine Art und Weise, die kein bisschen wehtut.

Aber dann, als sie zur Treppe vor ihrem Haus kommen, wird ihr Griff an seinem Arm fester und sie sorgt dafür, dass er weiter geht.

„Ähm“, sagt er leise. „Gehen wir … irgendwo hin?“

„Nicht wirklich. Nur Spazieren?“, sagt sie.

„Klar“, stimmt Steve zu. Die Nacht ist angenehm; nicht zu heiß, aber auch nicht zu kalt. Der Mond scheint, aber die Stadtlichter sind heller, wärmer. Steves Rücken tut nur ein bisschen weh vom Tanzen. Er kann noch eine Weile lang weitergehen.

Ruth holt tief Luft. „Heute Abend hat Spaß gemacht.“

„Find' ich auch“, sagt Steve schnell. „Du bist echt klasse, Ruth, ich -“

Gott sei Dank fällt sie ihm ins Wort, bevor er was Dummes sagen kann. Sie beugt sich zu ihm rüber und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

Es ist fast vorbei, bevor es angefangen hat. Nur der Druck ihrer Lippen gegen seine, warm und trocken und so, so zart und dann zieht sie sich wieder zurück. Sie ist jetzt hellrot im Gesicht und sieht schnell weg. „Es war echt schön“, sagt sie nochmal. „Und Steve, du bist der beste Kerl, mit dem ich je 'n Date hatte, das mein' ich wirklich so. Bucky hatte recht, du bist was Besonderes, aber ich...“

Steve starrt sie an, blinzelt. „Du sollst nicht mit 'nem Katholiken ausgehen“, sagt er. Das wusste er schon, irgendwie, aber jetzt merkt er schlagartig, was das wirklich heißt.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie gehen weiter. Sie hat ihren Arm noch immer durch seinen gehakt und er reibt abwesend mit seinen Künstlerfingern kleine Kreise auf ihren Handrücken. Ihre Haut ist echt weich, warm. Er kann die kleinen Knochen darunter fühlen. Er kaut auf seiner Lippe herum und macht genau das, wovor Bucky ihn gewarnt hat: er denkt nach.

Er denkt an Winifred und George Barnes. Sie passen echt gut zusammen, aber da ist auch noch was anderes. Er hat gesehen, wie die Leute hinter ihrem Rücken über Winnie reden. Er weiß, dass es ein halbes Dutzend Barnes Vettern gibt, die Bucky noch nie getroffen hat, weil Georges Bruder nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will. Er weiß, dass Winnies eigene Ma nicht mit ihr redet, wenn sie sich im Tempel sehen. George und Winnie lassen es leicht _aussehen_ , aber dass heißt nicht, dass es leicht _ist_.

Ruth legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzt. Sie riecht auch gut, denkt er. Nach Lavendel, vielleicht, und ein bisschen noch nach dem Tanzlokal.

„Wenn ich dich nochmal einladen würde, würdest du ja sagen?“, fragt er leise, will es wissen. _Muss_ es wissen, wirklich.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagt sie, genau so leise. Vielleicht ist das nicht die Antwort, die er gerne hören würde, aber es ist ehrlich. Er hat es lieber, wenn sie ehrlich mit ihm ist. „Vielleicht. Ich würde gerne.“

„Aber deine Eltern würden's nicht gut finden.“

„Nein“, sagt sie mit einem bitteren Zug um den Mund. „Nein, würden sie nicht.“

Steve seufzt. „Hab' ich mir gedacht.“ Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und dreht sich dann zu ihr, um ihre Stirn zu küssen, die auf seiner Schulter liegt. „Ich werd' nicht fragen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir danken oder dich schlagen soll.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagt Steve.

„Wenn du deine Meinung änderst...“

„Klar“, sagt er. „Du auch, weißt du. Aber es.“ Er runzelt die Stirn und weiß, dass er das saure Gesicht zieht, wegen dem Bucky ihn auslacht. „Ich hab nicht viel Familie. Sind nur ich und meine Ma. Wenn du Familie hast... Gib das nicht so leicht auf. Das ist viel wert, glaub mir.“

Sie küssen sich noch einmal: ein langer Abschiedskuss an der Tür und Steve geht zurück nach Hause und fühlt sich innerlich ausgehöhlt, sein Kopf dreht sich durch all das, was vielleicht hätte sein können.

  
  


  
  


„Wie ist's gelaufen, Sonnenschein?“, sagt Bucky grinsend, als er Steve am nächsten Morgen einholt.

Steve verzieht den Mund, nicht nur wegen dem Spitznamen.

„Och, nein, Stevie, das ist doch _gut_ gelaufen, wie hast du das denn versaut?“, sagt Bucky und klingt fast beeindruckt von Steves Fähigkeit, etwas gutes zu ruinieren.

„Hab ich nicht!“, protestiert Steve. „ _Du_ bist derjenige, der mich mit 'nem Mädchen verkuppeln wollte, das nicht mit 'nem Katholiken ausgehen soll.“

„Ich hab ja nicht gemeint, dass du sie _heiraten_ sollst oder so“, sagt Bucky. Er stöhnt laut, genervt. „Hätte es dich umgebracht, ein bisschen Spaß du haben?“

„Vielleicht“, sagt Steve brüchig.

Bucky geht ein Stück zurück, guckt überrascht. „Kumpel -“, fängt er an.

Steve seufzt und senkt den Kopf. „Schau mal, Bucky.... Ist nicht so, als wär' ich dir nicht dankbar, aber ich glaub, ich bin nicht dafür gemacht, jeden Abend mit 'nem anderen Mädchen zu tanzen, wie du's machst..“ Er sagt nicht, dass es sich anfühlt, als ob ihm monatelang schlecht vor Bedauern wird. Er sagt nicht, dass er Buck im Moment irgendwie hasst, sagt nicht, dass er sich wünscht, er hätte Ruth nie getroffen. Es ist dämlich, denkt er. Leute verlieben sich nicht über Nacht, so funktioniert das nicht, aber es fühlt sich so an, als ob er jetzt voller was-wenns steckt: was wenn er's gemacht hätte? Was wenn sie zusammen glücklich gewesen wären? Was wenn er tatsächlich bis ins hohe Alter gelebt hätte, mit einem Mädchen, das er liebt? Was wenn, was wenn, was wenn. „Ich bin nicht wie du, Bucky. Ich warte lieber auf den richtigen Partner“, sagt er. _Mein Herz hält die Misshandlung nicht aus_ , denkt er.

„Naja, wie sollst du sie finden, wenn du nicht suchst?“, sagt Bucky. Dann streckt er die Hand aus und schlägt Steves Arm. „Und...“ Bucky beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hat einen komischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Verdreht, ein bisschen verletzt. „Und es geht nicht nur um dich, weißt du.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragt Steve ein bisschen verloren.

Bucky rollt genervt mit den Augen. „Es war ein _Doppel_ date, falls du dich noch erinnerst. Ich war auch da, und Greta.“ Er zuckt mit der Schulter, unbeholfen. „Ich wollte, dass sie dich kennenlernt.“

„Gott, warum?“, fragt Steve verblüfft. Er ist nicht unbedingt ein Verkaufsargument. _He, na, Schätzchen, ich will dir meinen besten Kumpel vorstellen, er sieht aus wie 'ne verhungernde Ratte und er ist doppelt so fies_.

Bucky streckt sein Kinn raus. „Ich werd' meine Zeit nicht mit 'nem Mädel verschwenden, das dich nicht leiden kann, Stevie. Und es müssen Doppeldates sein. Ich kann dich nicht als fünftes Rad am Wagen mitschleppen, oder? Ich weiß, dass ich ein Idiot sein kann, aber ich bin kein komplettes Arschloch.“

Steve schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Warum?“

„Manchmal ist's nur Tanzen, aber jedes Mädel, das was Ernstes mit mir anfangen will, sollte wissen, dass... Du bist mein bester Freund. Du bist Teil vom Paket, richtig? Ich werd' keine Frau heiraten, die dich nicht leiden kann.“

Steve unterdrückt eine plötzliche Explosion an Angst, die sich in seinem Bauch festklammert. „Denkst du jetzt ans Heiraten?“

Bucky verzieht das Gesicht und Steve versucht, zu verstecken, wie erleichtert er ist, dass es Bucky nicht ernst damit ist. „Nicht _jetzt_ jetzt, aber...“ Bucky zuckt die Achseln. „Kommt mir unvermeidlich vor“, murmelt er.

„ _Wow_. Das ist genau die Einstellung, die ein Mädel sich bei ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann vorstellt.“ Steve legt seine Hand über sein Herz. „Liebling, die Ehe ist unvermeidlich, wie der Tod und Steuern. Wollen wir heiraten?“

„Alles klar, _Romeo_ , als ob du Ahnung davon hast!“ Bucky schlägt gegen Steves Arm. Steve tritt gegen Buckys Schienbein. Das endet in einer lachenden Rangelei, die erst aufhört, als Steve Bucky feste in die Seite kneift, die Hand fies verdreht und Bucky aufgibt. Steve ist ein unfairer Gegner.

  
  


  
  


(Steve sieht Ruth nie wieder, aber manchmal denkt er an sie. Einige Jahre später heiratet Ruth einen netten jüdischen Jungen, der in der Bank arbeitet und sie verwöhnt und mehr für sie tut, als Steve je hätte tun können. Später stirbt sie im Schlaf im Alter von 80 Jahren und bei ihrer Beerdigung ist eine Menge Familie. Eine ganze Horde. Viel, viel später schlägt Steve sie nach und begeht die Sünde des Neids.)

 

* * *

 

Aber 1934 ist Steve sechzehn, also rappelt er sich wieder auf. Er geht zu ein paar mehr katastrophalen Doppeldates mit Bucky, aber scheinbar hat keins von den Mädchen Interesse daran, jemanden zum zuhören zu haben, wie Ruth es hatte. Eine der Verabredungen endet tatsächlich mit etwas unbeholfenem Rummachen, nachdem Steve sich heiß, erregt und etwas schuldig fühlt. He kann Bucky am Morgen danach nicht mal ansehen, obwohl es nichts weiter war, als voll bekleidetes Rumknutschen.

Es ist ein heißer, schwüler Sommer und Steve geht später als er sollte nach Hause, weil er eine extra späte Schicht im Lebensmittelladen eingeschoben hat, wo er nachmittags arbeitet. Der Kerl, der die späte Schicht eigentlich übernehmen sollte, ist krank geworden und Steve hat freiwillig angeboten, im Austausch für extra Gehalt und Abendessen länger zu bleiben.

Also ist er jetzt viel zu spät abends auf dem Heimweg, aber das war's wert. Er hat etwas mehr Bargeld in der Tasche und eine vollwertige Mahlzeit im Magen, zur Abwechslung. Seine Mom hat die Abendschicht; sie wird gar nicht mitkriegen, dass er weg war. Die Straßen sind zwielichtiger als er's sonst mitkriegt und fast still. Steve mag es irgendwie, tatsächlich. Da kommt gedämpfte Jazzmusik aus einem der zwielichtigeren Clubs und Steve dreht den Kopf automatisch, um zu gucken, als er dran vorbei geht, obwohl die Türen zu und die Vorhänge in dem Lokal eng zugezogen sind.

Dann sieht er sie. Es ist nur ein flüchtiger Blick in die Gasse zwischen dem Club und dem Gebäude daneben. Seine Schritte stocken leicht, seine abgetragenen Schuhe machen keinen Laut auf dem Beton. Das Licht dahinten ist dunkel, aber Steve weiß, was er sieht. Es brennt sich ihm ins Gehirn.

Da sind blasse Finger in dunkles Haar vergraben. Ein anderes Paar Hände – groß und gebräunt, Hände eines Bauarbeiters – klammern sich an eine Jacke, ziehen verzweifelt. Zwei Körper, eng zusammen gepresst, enger, als ob sie versuchen, ineinander zu kriechen. Breite Hände. Kurze Haare.

Ist sind zwei Männer. Sie küssen sich, als ob es das Ende der Welt wäre.

Einer zieht den Kopf zurück und legt die Hände ans Gesicht des anderen Kerls, nur für eine Sekunde, ein zärtlicher Moment, in dem die beiden nur zusammen atmen. Und es ist nicht so als ob – es sind keine _Tunten_ oder so. Es sind einfach zwei Kerle. Sie könnten am Hafen arbeiten, oder sie könnten in 'ner Gaststätte arbeiten. Sie könnten irgendwer sein. Sie sehen normal aus.

Sie küssen sich wieder, diesmal langsamer. Liebevoller.

Stehe sieht weg, mit glühendem Gesicht, und geht schneller, bevor sie ihn sehen können.

Es ist nicht so, als ob Steve nichts von dem Kram weiß. Er lebt schließlich in Brooklyn. Einer ihrer Nachbarn – ein ruhiger Kerl, der keinen Ärger macht und sich wie ein Buchhalter anzieht – ist wahrscheinlich schwul, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf. Alles, was seine Ma je dazu gesagt hat, war, dass es „nicht nett ist, über Leute hinter ihrem Rücken zu reden“ und Steve wusste, dass sie recht hat, also hat er nicht wieder davon angefangen.

Er weiß davon auf akademische Art aus der Kirche und er weiß davon auf umgangssprachliche Art vom Hörensagen. Normalerweise die unangenehme Art Gerede aus dem Mund von Schlägertypen. Er wurde selbst oft genug schwul genannt, die Wörter wurden nach ihm geworfen wie Steine.

Aber er hat noch nie … er hat's noch nie zuvor _gesehen_.

Sein Gesicht glüht und er steckt die Hände in die Taschen und er sieht für den Rest des Heimwegs nicht nach rechts oder links. Es ist eine Sache, davon zu hören, aus zweiter oder dritter Hand, in geflüsterten Beleidigungen und als umgehendes Gerücht. Es ist was anderes, es zu _sehen_. Seine Gedanken wirbeln schnell umher und …

Das Ding ist, dass praktisch niemand in Steves Alter ihm wirklich nahe sein will. Da war Ruth, ganz kurz, klar. Aber bei den seltenen Anlässen, dass ihn jemand berührt, ist es mit einer Faust. Die meiste Zeit muss Steve darum kämpfen, auch nur _gesehen_ zu werden.

Außer mit Bucky.

_ Bucky  _ __sieht_ _ _ Steve. Und mehr als das, Bucky _ __kommt zu ihm_ _ _. _ __Er_ _ _ zieht Steves Gesellschaft aktiv der von anderen Leuten vor. Mit Bucky ist da ein freundschaftlicher Arm um seine Schulter gelegt, ein Schlag gegen den Oberarm, ein Stups von seinem Knie gegen Steves. _

_ Steves Magen ist übel verdreht vor Verwirrung, vor Angst und Sehnsucht. Alles, woran er denken kann, ist dass er  _ __will_ _ _. Er wusste nicht, dass er so sehr  _ __wollen_ _ _ kann, wusste nicht, dass es überhaupt eine Option war, wirklich. _

_ Gott steh ihm bei, er schafft es kaum, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, schafft es kaum ins Bett, bevor er sich vorstellt, wie es wäre, wenn Buck ihn so berühren würde. Fäuste in seiner Jacke, die ihn näher ziehen, die Hände in Bucks Haare vergraben, ihn noch näher ziehen. Es hilft definitiv nicht, dass Buck in den letzten paar Jahren vom dämlich aussehenden Kind mit 'ner größeren Klappe als Anstand zum grinsenden, wortgewandten Filmstar mit gegeltem Haar und lässigem Gang geworden ist und, Gott, seine Schultern sind wie –  _

_ Steve muss auf seine Atmung achten, muss sich selbst vorsichtig durch einen sich anbahnenden Asthmaanfall, oder vielleicht auch nur durch schiere Panik lenken. Denn er  _ __will_ _ _ und er will  _ __Bucky_ _ _.  _

Er weiß, dass das eigentlich falsch sein sollte, aber nichts in ihm sagt ihm, dass er das nicht sollte. Und das ist noch nie zuvor passiert. Er konnte immer Richtig und Falsch unterscheiden, instinktiv. Er konnte sich immer auf diesen Kompass verlassen, das Gefühl in ihm, das ihm sagt, was wahr ist.

Aber das hier... Er kann die Falschheit darin nicht fühlen, außer, dass es vielleicht irgendwie unanständig ist, so über Bucky zu denken, weil Bucky sein Freund ist und kein Stück Fleisch. Es fühlt sich etwas hinterhältig an, ein bisschen gefährlich, vielleicht, aber es ekelt ihn nicht so an, wie es das wahrscheinlich sollte.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Steve auffällt, dass er ein schlechter Mensch sein könnte. Nicht nur, dass er ein normaler Mensch mit Fehlern ist, der angestrengt versucht, gut zu sein, sondern dass etwas mit ihm unter all dem Rest nicht stimmen könnte. Dass er vielleicht innerlich auch so verdreht ist, wo es wirklich zählt, nicht nur sein Körper. Dass vielleicht auch seine Seele krank ist.

Steve liegt diese Nacht sehr ruhig in seinem Bett und er macht kein Auge zu.

  
  


  
  


Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie er es beichten soll, weil er ja eigentlich nicht wirklich was gemacht hat. Technisch gesehen zumindest. Als Pater O'Neill sieht, dass er im Beichtstuhl sitzt und Steve nicht sofort zu reden anfängt, seufzt der arme Mann nur schwer und sagt: „Wieder am kämpfen?“

Steve senkt den Kopf und lächelt fast. Er mag Pater O'Neill, der schroff und gradlinig und ein bisschen nachsichtig mit den Regeln ist. Er ist bei Kämpfen schon mit seinen großen fleischigen Händen dazwischen gegangen und dieselben Händen tunkt er in Weihwasser und zündet damit Kerzen an.

„Diesmal nicht, Vater.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich erleichtert oder verängstigt sein soll“, sagt Pater O'Neill, „aber lass uns weiter machen, oder nicht?“

Die Worte kommen ihm vertraut über die Lippen. _Vergib mir, Vater, denn ich habe gesündigt._ Er berechnet die Tage seit seiner letzten Beichte und sagt auch das auf und dann... dann hat er wieder nichts zu sagen. Die Stille dehnt sich aus und sein Mund öffnet sich und schließt sich. Pater O'Neill ist geduldig und ruhig und trotz all seiner Derbheit ist er vor allem verständnisvoll. Er weiß, wann er warten muss. Es ist wichtig, dass Steve es zuerst sagt. Es soll nicht leicht sein – es wäre kein großer Akt der Reue, wenn es leicht wäre.

„Ich hab' in der letzten Zeit diese … Gedanken. Schlechte Gedanken.“ Sein Gesicht glüht. Er kann nichts mehr sagen. Er will Bucky nicht mit reinziehen, will es vor sich selbst nicht zugeben.

„Mein Sohn“, sagt Pater O'Neill und klingt müde und verständnisvoll. Andererseits ist Steve nicht der einzige Sechzehnjährige in der Pfarrei. Verdammt, Bucky ist in der Pfarrei und Steve hat Bucky bei seinen Ave Marias und Vater Unsern gesehen, wie jeden anderen Jugendlichen hier. „Hast du aus diesen Gedanken heraus gehandelt? Auf irgendeine Art?“

„Nein, Pater, natürlich nicht“, sagt Steve schockiert.

„Lügen ist eine Sünde, mein Sohn.“

„Ich lüge nicht, Vater!“

„In Ordnung“, sagt Pater O'Neill mit einem Ton, der ahnen lässt, dass er Steve vielleicht nicht ganz glaubt. „Erzähl mir von diesen Gedanken. Verstehe ich richtig, dass sie wollüstig sind?“

„Ja, Vater“, sagt Steve. Er kneift die Augen zu, er muss es selbst aus sich raus kriegen, kann Pater O'Neill nicht einfach weiter denken lassen, dass er nur ein weiterer Jugendlicher mit lüsternen Gedanken ist, wenn...

„Naja, ich kann nicht sagen, dass -“

„Über Männer, Vater.“

Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille und es fühlt sich wie Jahre an. Als Pater O'Neill wieder spricht, ist seine Stimme sanft. Freundlicher sogar noch wie als Steve gebeichtet hat, dass er einem Jungen das Gesicht eingeschlagen hat, nachdem er den Mistkerl dabei erwischt hatte, wie er Steine auf einen entlaufenen Hund geworfen hat. „Bereust du sie? Die schlechten Gedanken?“

„Ja“, sagt Steve und seine Stimme stockt, denn es bereut, sehr sogar, aber mehr als das hat er riesige Angst. Weil es nicht leicht war, zu bereuen, weil er daran arbeiten musste und –

„Wirst du je aus ihnen heraus handeln?“

„Nein! Würde ich nie tun, ich -“

„Und wirst du versuchen, es nicht wieder zu tun?“

„ _Natürlich!_ “

„Dann, mein Junge, ist das alles, was ich wissen muss.“

Steve könnte vor Erleichterung heulen, als ihm seine Strafe aufgetragen wird und er Absolution erhält. Er muss Richtig und Falsch nicht die ganze Zeit unterscheiden können. Er kann nachfragen und jemand anderes wird ihm sagen, was richtig ist und was falsch und ihm Absolution gewähren.

  
  


  
  


(Einige Jahre später, als er lüsterne Gedanken über Virginia Miller beichtet, trägt Pater O'Neill ihm die exakt gleiche Strafe auf. Das ist auch eine seltsame Art von Erleichterung.)

  
  


  
  


(Viele, viele, viele Jahre danach wacht er auf und erkennt, dass er vielleicht doch die ganze Zeit Richtig und Falsch unterscheiden konnte. Es ist eine Art Erleichterung, aber es ist auch eine Last auf seinen Schultern. Es ist ein letzter Teil seiner Kindheit, der ihm weggenommen wird.)

 

* * *

 

Bucky zu wollen ist nichts, was wieder weggeht, aber es wird auch nicht schlimmer. Während er älter wird, lernt er das, was er hat, im Vergleich zu dem, was er nicht hat, zu schätzen. Ja, er darf Bucky nicht küssen, aber das ist in Ordnung, weil er darf sich auf Bucky stützen, wenn sein Kopf sich dreht vom Nicht-genug-Luft-kriegen. Er darf nicht Wange an Wange Buck tanzen, aber das wäre sowieso komisch. Wer würde führen? Würden Buckys Zehen das heil überstehen? Und er darf am East River sitzen und für Bucky die Brooklyn Bridge zeichnen, der von den Seilen und dem Stahl und davon, wie sie sich zusammenfügen, fasziniert ist.

Er kann nicht mal eifersüchtig auf die Mädchen sein, mit denen Bucky ausgeht, weil Bucky immer zurück zu Steve kommt. Die Mädchen können all das Tanzen haben, all die Filmstar-Lächeln, sie können sich an ihn ranmachen, soviel sie wollen, es ist Steve egal. Weil sie kriegen nichts davon: sie kriegen nicht Bucky, wie er sich wegen irgend 'nem Klugscheißer-Spruch von Steve kaputt lacht, oder Bucky verschlafen und verwuschelt vor seinem Kaffee am Morgen, oder Bucky, wie er Socken mit schnellen, sicheren Bewegungen stopft, Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen. Sie kriegen nicht Bucky, wie er den Verstand wegen irgendeiner verdammten Sci Fi Geschichte verliert oder von den neuesten Erfindungen schwärmt. Sie kriegen den aufpolierten, grinsenden Frauenschwarm, aber sie kriegen nicht _Bucky Barnes_.

Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob er jetzt anfängt, jeden gutaussehenden Kerl, der an ihm vorbei geht, zu wollen, es ist nur Bucky.

Steve denkt, es ist wahrscheinlich normal. Vielleicht nicht _normal_ normal, aber gewöhnlich. Die gewöhnliche Art Sünde, die ihm passiert, weil er krank ist. Neid hat er viel, weil er neidisch ist auf Dinge, die andere Leute für selbstverständlich halten, wie Atmen. Aber wahrscheinlich will er Bucky auf diese Weise, weil Bucky außer seiner Ma der einzige Mensch ist, der ihn wirklich freiwillig berührt. Es ist armselig, aber das war ja nur zu erwarten. Er ist nur ein normal Kerl, dessen Leben ein bisschen traurig ist. Das macht ihn nicht schwul.

(Oder?)

Das hält Steve nicht davon ab, mehr zu wollen, aber es lindert ein paar Schmerzen, so wie eine kühle Hand auf der Stirn das Fieber nicht vertreibt, aber das Unwohlsein ein bisschen lindert. Der Schmerz wird ein Teil von ihm, wie alle anderen Leider. Er trägt ihn unterm Herzen mit sich, wie Angina der Seele. Es ist eine vertraute Art von Schmerz, dieses Sehnsucht.

Es erinnert ihn daran, dass er lebt. Steve versucht nicht, irgendwem irgendwas vorzuspielen, vor allem nicht sich selbst; er weiß, dass Leben Schmerz ist.

 

* * *

 

Sarah Rogers muss im September wieder ins Krankenhaus. Sie sind sich diesmal ziemlich sicher, dass es wirklich Tuberkulose ist. Er will die High School abbrechen, damit er anfangen kann, Vollzeit zu arbeiten, vielleicht ein bisschen Geld verdienen für alles, was sie braucht, um gesund zu werden. Er hat von Kliniken in Arizona gehört, richtige Kurorte. Die trockene Luft soll gut für die Lungen sein. Aber seine Ma verbietet es ihm rundweg – sie will in New York bleiben und sie will, dass er in der Schule bleibt.

Bucky lädt Steve ins Haus der Barnes' ein. Sie haben ein großes gemeinsames Abendessen, weil am nächsten Tag Jom Kippur ist. Ma Barnes will nicht, dass er alleine in der zugigen Mietwohnung ist, sie will, dass er bei ihnen bleibt, bis Sarah aus dem Krankenhaus kann. Bucky erklärt, dass Steve nicht fasten muss, wenn er nicht will. Mrs. Barnes ist die einzige, die wirklich fasten _muss_ , aber sogar wenn Steve jüdisch _wäre,_ müsste er vielleicht nicht fast, weil er so kränklich ist. Aber dann erklärt Bucky auch die Tage der Umkehr und das Buch des Lebens und den Versöhnungstag und Steve entscheidet sich, mitzumachen.

Wie sich herausstellt, macht auch George immer beim Fasten mit, aus Solidarität, obwohl er seit 1918 keine einzige Messe verpasst hat. Während die anderen zur Synagoge gehen – inklusive Bucky, der kein Messdiener mehr ist – bleiben Steve und Mr. Barnes im Haus und hören Radio. Steve zeichnet ein Selbstportrait, um es seiner Ma zu schicken, und eine Skizze von ihr für sich selbst, während die Erinnerung noch frisch ist.

Sie wissen immer noch nicht genau, warm sie sich die Lungen aus dem Leib hustet. Aber Steve weiß mit einer Art furchtbaren Gewissheit, dass es, selbst wenn es _diesmal_ nicht Tuberkulose ist, i _rgendwann_ Tuberkulose sein wird. „Ich hab auch kein Aufgeben an mir“, hat sie ihm gesagt, als sie sich in das schmale Krankenhausbett gelegt hat.

Aber Steve weiß, dass sie lügt.

##    
  


 

 


	4. Azure Interlude

 

##  **4**

_Here in my seclusion,_  
_You’re a blue illusion_  
_While I’m in this_ **azure interlude**

  * [Azure ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMJUO-ITj6U)_von Duke Ellington und Irving Mills, 1937._




  


Nichts, überhaupt nichts hat je in seinem Leben so sehr wehgetan wie der Tod seiner Mutter.

Es ist allumfassend. Tiefgreifend. Tagelang danach ist es alles, was er fühlen kann. Er bemerkt sein Asthma gar nicht, bis er inmitten eines Anfalls ist, weil er die Schmerzen gar nicht registriert, bis er erstickt. Er kann nicht sagen, ob sein dämliches Herz es jetzt endlich gepackt hat oder nicht, weil er's nicht wirklich fühlen kann. Die Trauer ist wie Statik im Radio, blockiert alle anderen Stationen mit weißem Rauschen und Kreischen.

Er kann kaum hören, was Pater O'Neill während der Beerdigung sagt. Er macht die Bewegungen mit, fühlt sich, als sei er unter Wasser, als ob er ihm Nebel verloren wäre. Er trägt noch nicht mal richtig schwarze Trauerkleidung, weil er keine hat. Er hat nur seine gewöhnliche beste Sonntagskleidung an. Die Barnes' tragen alle schwarz – sogar Winnie kommt zur Kirche und singt die Loblieder mit. Sie stehen bei ihm wie Familie. Bucky sieht echt schick aus in 'nem dreiteiligen Anzug, der zwar gebraucht sein muss, aber fast neu aussieht. Sein Haar ist nach hinten gegelt und seine Augen sind traurig. Er versucht immer wieder, Steve alleine zu erwischen, guckt Steve immer wieder an, als ob er sich Sorgen macht. Das liegt daran, dass es ihm wichtig ist und Steve weiß das. Er weiß es weit entfernt, so wie er weiß, dass er normalerweise einen plötzlichen Schmerz vor Verlangen fühlen würde, wenn Bucky ihn so anschauen würde.

Aber genau jetzt kann Steve nichts fühlen – er kann in all dem Chaos an Leid in seinem Kopf, Herz und ganzen verdammten Körper nicht mal den Schmerz davon finden, Bucky zu wollen.

Er macht sich heimlich davon, alleine. Er kann jetzt schon sehen, wie Bucky nach ihm sucht und er kann fühlen, dass Mrs. Barnes ihn mit nach Hause nehmen und bemuttern will, auf ihre schroffe, eigenartige Weise. Er kann den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen, dass irgendwer ihn jetzt bemuttert.

Er geht alleine zum Friedhof. Der neue Stein sieht seltsam neben dem alten aus. Er muss sich an den Anblick der beiden nebeneinander gewöhnen, schätzt er. Sarah und Joseph Rogers. Wieder vereint, nach achtzehn Jahren Trennung.

Er geht heim, Hände tief in die Taschen vergraben.

Das Schlimmste daran ist, dass es nie mehr aufhören wird, wehzutun, nicht für den Rest seines Lebens. Obwohl er annimmt, dass der wahrscheinlich nicht lang sein wird. Er hätte schließlich gar nicht so lange leben sollen.

Und trotzdem ist er hier, verdammte Scheiße. Es ist furchtbar, darüber wütend zu sein, davon verletzt zu sein. Aber er hat so lange Zeit resigniert damit verbracht, dass er seiner Mom irgendwann das Herz brechen wird, weil er ihr wegstirbt und er hat nie wirklich daran gedacht, wie sehr es wehtun würde, sie zu überleben.

Er ist jetzt ein Waisenkind, schätzt er. Er ist auf sich selbst gestellt, ob er will oder nicht. Immerhin ist er jetzt wenigstens keine Last mehr. Nicht dass seine Mom je so über ihn gedacht hätte, aber er hat sich selbst nie davon abhalten können. Er belastet sie nicht mehr damit, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern muss. Niemanden. Niemand muss das tun.

Er blinzelt die schweren Tränen weg, versucht, ihren Weg aus seinen Augen raus zu pressen. Wenn er jetzt ganz allein ist, ist das schon in Ordnung. Er kann mehr Schichten im Lebensmittelladen einlegen, vielleicht anfangen, ein Portfolio zusammenzustellen, indem er in der Stadt Schilder zeichnet, bis hin zu Werbezeichnungen für Magazine und was soll's, wenn sonst nichts klappt, kann er immer noch Pin-ups für Perverse zeichnen. Er kann die Miete bezahlen und Essen auf den Tisch bringen. Und irgendwie – er wird nie erfahren wie – hat seine Mom es geschafft, ihm etwas Geld zu vererben, genug für die Kunsthochschule, glaubt er. Solange er nicht kränker wird, als er's schon ist.

Er braucht niemand anderen. Er kann alleine zurecht kommen.

Er starrt auf den Bürgersteig vor ihm, während er geht. Er sieht nicht hoch, bis er zurück beim Apartment seiner Mom ist und...

Da steht Bucky. Er lehnt sich an die zerschlagene Ziegelmauer und raucht. Er trägt noch immer seinen Anzug von der Beerdigung, seine Haare zurück gegelt. Er sieht todschick aus und Steve fühlt deshalb überhaupt nichts. Trotz all der Zeit, in der er sich schlecht gefühlt hat, weil er Bucky so will, ist es irgendwie schlimmer, ihn anzusehen und überhaupt nichts zu fühlen. Steve kann sich selbst nicht dazu bringen, Bucky ins Gesicht zu sehen, weil er das Mitleid darin nicht sehen will. Bucky seufzt, lässt die Zigarette fallen und tritt sie aus, bevor er Steve hoch zum Apartment folgt.

Sie reden, aber er kann sich mit Biegen und Brechen kaum auf das konzentrieren, was Bucky sagt. Irgendwas darüber, dass sie ihn zum Friedhof mitnehmen wollten. Steve sagt, dass er allein sein wollte. Bucky fragt, wie es war und Steve sagt irgendwas über das Grab, dass sie neben Dad ist. Er sagt nichts darüber, dass er sich irgendwie wünscht, dass er bei ihnen wäre.

Steve streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Bucky wird ihn zu sich einladen, Steve kann's fühlen. Buck hat jetzt seine eigen Wohnung (die sollte eigentlich ihnen _beiden_ sein, bevor Steves Mom krank geworden ist) und Steve kann sehen, dass Bucky sich Sorgen um ihn macht, dass Bucky ein Auge auf ihn haben will, also weiß er genau, was Bucky vorschlägt, wenn er sagt: „Ich wollte noch fragen -“

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Buck, aber ich...“ Er kann gerade nicht. Er ist keine gute Gesellschaft. Es wäre nur eine Last, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Er ist innerlich ein einziges Durcheinander, all der Schmerz und die Trauer... Er kann nicht mal seinen verdammten Schlüssel finden, so tief steckt er in Gedanken. Er guckt in seinen Hosentaschen nach, seiner Jacke, versucht zu überlegen, wo er ihn verloren haben könnte, aber –

„Wir könnten die Sofakissen auf den Boden legen, wie früher.“ Steve denkt darüber nach: Bucky, wie er auf dem Boden schläft und Steve zu ihm runter sieht, seine Ma, die leise reinschaut, als sie von ihrer Nachtschicht zurück kommt und versucht, sie nicht zu wecken. „Das wird lustig! Alles, was du dafür machen musst, ist meine Schuhe polieren, vielleicht den Müll mal raus bringen.“ Weil Bucky weiß, dass Steve keine Almosen annimmt und er dafür bezahlen will, auch wenn's nur eine symbolische Geste ist. Bucky tritt den zerbrochenen Ziegel vom Ersatzschlüssel und im nächsten Moment hält er ihn Steve hin. „Komm schon“, sagt Bucky charmant, aber jetzt mit einem gehörigen Unterton von _du dämlicher sturer Blödmann_.

Bucky will nicht, dass er im Moment alleine ist. Er will Steve aus dem leeren Apartment, das er mit seiner Mutter geteilt hat, holen. Das ist Freundlichkeit. Steve kann deswegen immer noch nichts fühlen. Da ist nur Statik in seinem Kopf, in seinem Herz. Ein Radio, dass zwischen Sendern festsitzt.

Steve sieht auf den Schlüssel herab und atmet tief ein. „Danke, Buck“, sagt Steve und bringt sich dazu, Bucky zum ersten Mal in die Augen zu sehen. „Aber ich kann alleine zurecht kommen.“ Es fühlt sich wie die erste echte Sache an, die er heute gesagt hat. Er _kann_ das. Er kann alleine zurecht kommen.

„Die Sache ist...“ Und Bucky hält inne, legt den Kopf zur Seite, schüttelt ihn ein wenig. „Das musst du gar nicht.“ Er sieht Steve in die Augen, sein Blick traurig – nicht mitleidig, wie Steve befürchtet hatte, sondern traurig wie ein getretener Welpe, als ob Steve ihm körperlich wehtut, weil er so dämlich ist. Und dann legt er seine Hand auf Steves Schulter und drückt und es ist das Erste, was Steve wirklich fühlt, seit er die kalte Hand seiner Ma losgelassen hat. Bucky hält Steves Blick. „Ich bin bis zum Ende bei dir, Kumpel.“

Die alten Schmerzen kommen wieder, in dem Moment. Sein Rücken tut weh vom vielen Stehen und Gehen. Sein Herz tut auf die vertraute Art weh. Seine Lungen sind müde vom Husten in der kalten Herbstluft.

Aber vor all dem, das Allererste, was zurück kommt, ist der warme Schmerz von Sehnsucht hinter seinem Brustbein und er drückt ihn genau so fest wie Buckys Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er ist wie ein alter Freund. All seine Schmerzen und Leiden sind mittlerweile alte Freunde. Aber der hier ist einer, den er aktiv vermisst hat. Er lässt ihn gerne rein und lächelt. Er sieht wieder hoch in Buckys Gesicht; die Filmstar-Kieferpartie, diese besorgten, mitfühlenden Augen.

Dieser bestimmte Schmerz heißt, dass er nicht allein ist.

 

* * *

 

Es ist 1936. Steve ist achtzehn und verwaist. Im Oktober bricht er die Schule ab.

(Später schreiben sie _das_ nicht in die Geschichtsbücher. Aber dann, viel, _viel_ später, wird es ein Motivationsspruch: weißt du, wer auch die High School abgebrochen hat? Steve Rogers und Albert Einstein. Sie reden von ihm, als sei er irgendeine Art von Geht-nicht-gibts-nicht-Proto-Captain America, rauen es mit persönlicher Tragödie auf. Steve weiß nicht, wie er Leuten sagen soll, dass es überhaupt nicht so war. Er war nur ein weiterer dämlicher Jugendlicher, der beschissene Entscheidungen getroffen hat. Es war praktisch der Sterbewunsch seiner Mutter, dass er die Schule fertig macht und das hat er einfach verworfen. Er war vor Trauer und Stolz zu dumm, voller Wut, die übergekocht ist, ohne Ausweg. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn er diesen Teil von sich begräbt und die Leute glauben lässt, was sie glauben wollen.)

Steve zieht aus dem alten Apartment seiner Mom aus und in ein beschissenes, unbeheiztes Zimmer im Haus von jemand anderen. Er kann sich kein richtiges Apartment leisten und die meisten Leute, die ein extra Zimmer haben, wollen nicht an ihn vermieten, weil er immer am husten ist und was, wenn es ansteckend ist? Er hat Glück, dass er überhaupt was finden kann, aber was er findet ist _schrecklich_. Bucky weigert sich, ihm beim Umzug zu helfen, weil das „in einer lebenslangen Reihe schlechter Ideen die bisher schlimmste ist, Kumpel.“ Das Zimmer ist praktisch ein Kerker: kalt und feucht und dunkel, mit Schimmel an den Wänden, aber es ist ihm. Er bezahlt dafür jeden Monat bar. Aber er bezahlt jeden Tag dafür mit 'nem Husten, der schlimmer und rauer wird, je kälter es wird. Er bezahlt für das Zimmer mit rasselndem Atem und einer Erkältung, die ihm in die Knochen fährt und anfängt, zu brennen.

 

* * *

 

November ist heftig.

Am Morgen nach Halloween ist Steve für die Arbeit spät dran. Er kommt grade aus dem gemeinsamen Badezimmer zurück und versucht, niemanden sonst im Haus aufzuwecken. Er sieht hoch und erschreckt sich, als er dort eine Gestalt stehen sieht, gegen das Fenster gelehnt.

Es ist Bucky, aber er... Es dauert einen Moment, bis Steve kapiert, was er sieht. Bucky wankt, Anzug verrutscht und Lippenstift am Kragen und eindeutig noch immer von der Nach zuvor betrunken. Er hat keinen Mantel. Er muss frieren. Steve öffnet das Fenster. „Bucky“, zischt er, „was zum Teufel -“

„Sag mir nicht was zum Teufel – ich frag _dich_ was zum Teufel“, sagt Bucky streitlustig und nicht besonders sinnvoll.

„Bucky-“

„Ich hab eine _Wohnung_ und du willst lieber _hier leben_ “, Bucky deutet mit der Hand wütend auf das Zimmer hinter Steve. Steve ist sich schmerzhaft des klapprigen kleinen Betts, des dünnen Teppichs und des Schimmelgeruchs bewusst. Er hat nicht mal einen Platz, um seine Staffelei aufzubauen.

„Komm schon, Mann, wir haben darüber geredet“, sagt Steve. Er nimmt seinen Mantel – er muss zu Arbeit, er hat grade keine Zeit hierfür. „Es ist zu viel, ich kann mir nicht leisten -“

„Nein.“ Bucky sieht außer sich vor Wut aus. „ _Ich_ hab darüber geredet und _du_ hast dich geweigert, mir verdammt nochmal _zuzuhören_. Ich bezahl' für zwei Zimmer, du für eins, aber neeee, du bist zu scheiß stolz um -“

„Bucky-“ setzt Steve an. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will dir keine -“

Bucky lehnt sich durchs Fenster, eine Hand auf der Fensterbank, schlängelt sich ein wenig. Steve kann den Whiskey in seinem Atem riechen. Und dann schubst Bucky ihm, nicht zum Spaß, sondern _feste_ , Hand mitten auf Steves Brust und es wirft Steve zurück auf seinen Hintern, genau in die Mitte seines kleinen, zerlumpten Teppichs.

Er starrt hinauf zu Bucky, überrascht. Er und Bucky rangeln, klar, aber das letzte Mal, als Bucky ihn verletzt hat, war er dreizehn und es war ein Unfall. Bucky hat deswegen geweint. Jetzt weint er nicht: er ist umgeben von Morgenlicht, zerzaust und aufgebracht und immer noch so verdammt wunderschön. „Du _lügst_ “, sagt Bucky mit belegter Stimme. „Du _lügst mich an_. Du _sagst_ , du willst beweisen, dass da allein klar kommst, aber das ist nicht – das ist nicht alles, Steve. Ich seh' dir an, dass du lügst.“ Dann verzieht er das Gesicht, verletzt und wütend und angreifbar. „Du willst nicht mit 'nem Juden zusammen wohnen? Liegt's daran?“

„Was?“, sagt Steve verblüfft. Das ist kompletter Unsinn. Steve und Bucky gehen in dieselbe Kirche, Herrgott nochmal, und Steve war schon immer egal, dass Bucky manchmal auch in den Tempel geht. „Nein, Buck, daran liegt's überhaupt nicht-“ Er kann nicht glauben, dass er das überhaupt sagen muss.

„Woran liegt's dann?“, sagt Bucky. Nein – er _fleht_ ihn an und Steve versteht es. Denn außerhalb von Steves Kopf sieht es natürlich so aus, als ob Steve Bucky absichtlich meidet. Es gibt keinen guten Grund für Steve, nicht mit Bucky zusammen zu ziehen, nicht wenn man nicht weiß, dass Steve –

Steve macht den Mund zu. Er ist unter den besten Umständen schon ein beschissener Lügner und er kann Bucky ganz sicher nicht ins Gesicht lügen. Er redet schon seit Jahren um das hier mit Halbwahrheit herum, aber hier ist es, sitzt direkt vor ihm. Das totgeschwiegene Problem. Was soll er dazu sagen? _Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen leben, weil ich dich liebe?_ Das klingt nur billig und dramatisch und erbärmlich. _Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen ziehen, weil ich Angst hab_ ist an der Wahrheit näher dran, aber Bucky würde mehr Fragen stellen. Und was, wenn Bucky es wüsste? Was dann? Würde Steve seinen einzigen Freund verlieren? Er _glaubt_ es nicht, aber...

Steve lässt seinen Mund fest zu, Kiefer angespannt.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich überhaupt frag'“, sagt Bucky plötzlich, stößt sich vom Fenster ab. „Wenn du lieber im Drecksloch hier leben willst, bitte. Als ob irgendwer dich je davon abhalten konnte, genau das zu machen, was du verdammt nochmal willst.“ Er stolpert vom Fenster zurück und eine Minute später hört Steve ihn die Feuertreppe runter klappern mit seinen Schuhen, die bis ans Ende der Gasse schlurfen.

Steve schließt seine Augen und versucht, nicht zu weinen.

  


  


Er und Bucky reden für zwei ganze Wochen nicht miteinander und es ist die längst Stille, an die Steve sich zwischen den beiden erinnert, seit sie sich 1930 kennengelernt haben.

Tagsüber weiß er, dass es nicht anhalten kann. Er weiß, dass er und Bucky stärker sind als das, weiß, dass sie beide nur etwas Zeit brauchen, um wieder runterzukommen. Nachts kann Steve allerdings nichts dagegen tun, dass er wach liegt, vollkommen gelähmt. Wenn er Bucky verliert... dann hätte er wirklich _nichts_. Es ist fast genug, um ihn quer durch die Stadt rennen zu lassen, um bei Bucky um Vergebung zu betteln. Aber jeden Morgen ist er sich wieder sicher, dass es nicht anhalten wird, dass sie Zeit brauchen...

  


  


Es endet damit, dass Bucky mit einer unbeholfenen Entschuldigung zu ihm kommt und ihn zu Thanksgiving einlädt. Steve nimmt an. Keiner von ihnen redet über den Streit. Keiner von ihnen macht Druck.

Als Steve an Thanksgiving zum Essen im Haus der Barnes' aufkreuzt, ist es Bucky, der die Treppe runter gepoltert kommt und ihm die Tür öffnet, atemlos und grinsend, geradezu strahlend als er Steve sieht.

Es wird alles gut, denkt Steve. Es wird alles gut zwischen ihnen.

 

* * *

 

Dezember ist sowohl besser als auch schlechter als November. Die Barnes' sorgen dafür, dass er über Chanukka _und_ Weihnachten bei ihnen bleibt. Er taut etwas auf und weint nur ein bisschen, weil er seine Mom so verdammt vermisst. Die Barnes' lassen ihn fast nicht wieder gehen. Er muss sich nach der Neujahrsfeier praktisch heimlich aus der Hintertür davon machen. Er will keine Last sein.

 

* * *

 

Januar ist... verschwommen. Er hat keine Schichten im Lebensmittelladen, aber er sucht sich etwas Zeichenarbeit. Er ist nicht professionell, bei Weitem nicht, aber er hat sich in der Nachbarschaft einen Namen gemacht, weil er die Fenster im Lebensmittelladen gestaltet. Also macht er einige Anzeigen, stapft raus in den Schnee, um seine Aufträge abzuholen und trägt sein Portfolio mit sich rum. Er hält sich an all seine Fristen, obwohl sein Kopf wehtut und seine Lungen brennen. Aber dann geht er zurück in sein erbärmliches scheiß Zimmer und legt sich hin und...

Er kann nicht aufstehen.

Es ist Sonntag und er versucht es, ist halb schon bei der Tür, bevor seine Knie nachgeben und er zurück ins Bett krabbeln muss. Pater O'Neill wird ihm verzeihen. Er zieht seine Sonntagskleidung mit zitternden Händen aus, weil er dadurch schwitzen würde wenn nicht und er kann sich nicht leisten, seine am wenigsten abgegriffenen Sachen zu ruinieren. Er kriecht wieder unter die Decke und zieht sie bis zum Kinn hoch und zittert und schwitzt und...

  


Eine kühle Hand liegt auf seiner Stirn. Eine Stimme. Die ihn ruft. Sagt: „Steve. Steve. Jesus, Maria und Joseph – Ma!“

Mom? Steve versucht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Sie brennen. Er kann seinen Blick nicht fokussieren. Er atmet ein. Es rasselt. Er sieht – einen starken Kiefer, von ihm weg gedreht. Stimmen. Gedämpft, durcheinander. Irgendwas über Wasser. Über Glühen vor Fieber. Er stellt sich ein Feuer vor, das alles verschlingt. Wo ist seine Mom?

Bucky. Das ist Buckys Hand auf seiner Stirn. Buckys Kiefer. Er kennt den. Er hat ihn oft genug gezeichnet. Er hat Buckys Kieferpartie für diese Anzeige für Rasiercreme benutzt. „Buck“, krächzt er. Das Wort tut weh, wenn er's sagt, aber dadurch sieht Bucky runter zu ihm. Bucky sieht aus, als ob er Angst hat. „Wo -“ er will fragen, wo seine Mom ist. Sie ist immer hier, wenn er krank ist. Sie weiß, was man machen muss. Er versucht, sich zu bewegen, aber wird von Decken nach unten gedrückt.

„Nicht – Gott, Stevie, nicht bewegen. Du sturer Scheißkerl, halt verdammt nochmal still.“

„Buck-“ _du solltest nicht fluchen, Buck, es ist Sonntag. Hast du für mich gebetet, in der Kirche? Ich hätt' dir gesagt, dass ich's nicht schaffe, aber ich war so müde. Tut mir leid, wenn du dir Sorgen gemacht hast_. Das will er sagen, aber der Husten greift nach ihm, wie der Hund nach seiner Ratte und er lässt nicht mehr los. Er schüttelt ihn und zerreißt ihn und hört auch nicht auf, damit er wieder zu Atem kommen kann.

Es sind Buckys Hände, die ihn stützen, nicht die seiner Mom. Es sind Buckys Hände, die seinen Rücken so reiben, wie sie es früher gemacht hat, Buckys Stimme, die ihn durch den Anfall lenkt. _Komm schon, Kumpel, jetzt mit mir zusammen atmen, komm schon, Mann, das schaffst du._

Seine Mom ist tot, erinnert er sich. Es trifft ihn erneut, frisch und wund, genau in die Mitte der Schmerzen in seiner Brust. Es nimmt ihm den Atem.

Er lehnt seine Stirn gegen Buckys Schulter und versucht, zu atmen. Tränen und Schweiß tropfen sein Gesicht runter. Er zittert und zittert und zittert.

  


  


So geht es tagelang weiter. Bucky bleibt bei ihm. Er schläft auf dem Boden neben Steves Bett, auf gefalteten Decken, weil Steve nicht mal ein Sofa hier hat. Bucky geht zwar noch arbeiten, aber er kommt direkt hierher zurück und er hat immer einen wilden Ausdruck um die Augen, als ob er Angst hätte, dass Steve ihm weggestorben wäre, während er unten in der Werkstatt war.

Steve stirbt ihm nicht weg. Er schläft die meiste Zeit. Er versucht, etwas zu zeichnen, aber seine Hände sind nicht stark oder ruhig genug. Also macht es keinen Sinn, auch nur zu versuchen, aufzustehen, weil wenn er nicht zeichnen kann, kann er auch nicht arbeiten und es macht auf keinen Fall Sinn, mit seinem Portfolio herum zu laufen. Es ist eine Erleichterung. Er ist die ganze Zeit so müde, dass er kaum die Augen offen halten kann.

  


  


Sein sturer dickköpfiger Stolz kommt vor seiner Kraft zurück.

„Ich schwör' beim verdammten Christus, Steve, wenn du noch einmal versuchst, mich hier rauszuwerfen, brech' ich dir den scheiß Kiefer!“, sagt Bucky einen Abend gereizt, während er Mrs. Barnes' Matzenknödel-Suppe austeilt.

„Du brauchst mich nicht bemuttern, Buck“, sagt Steve und guckt ihn böse an. Es geht ihm langsam besser. Er ist heute sogar angezogen, ist aufgestanden und im Zimmer ein paar Mal herum gelaufen. Er trägt Schuhe und all das. Er hat sogar darüber nachgedacht, raus zu gehen, aber hat sich dagegen entschieden, als Bucky ihn böse angesehen hat. „Ich krieg das hin.“

Bucky lässt die Kelle fallen und etwas Suppe spritzt aus dem Topf auf Steves wackligen kleinen Esstisch. Er fährt zu Steve herum, Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er stapft quer durchs Zimmer und einen Moment denkt Steve, dass er jetzt geschlagen werden wird. Aber Bucky beugt sich nur zu ihm, nah, sein Gesicht vor Wut angespannt. „Kriegst es vielleicht hin, dich umzubringen!“, brüllt er, genau in Steves Gesicht. „Willst du das, Kumpel? Geht's dir darum? 'n einfacher Ausweg? Naja, scheiß Pech gehabt, Mann, ich werd's dir nicht so verdammt einfach machen!“

Steve zuckt zurück, fühlt sich, als ob man ihm direkt in den Bauch geschlagen hätte, jede Luft aus ihm raus gepresst. „Bucky, ich -“

„Das kannst du nicht einfach machen, Steve, du kannst mich nicht einfach so aufgeben“, sagt Bucky und er zittert, redet noch immer zu laut. „Du kannst nicht einfach entscheiden, wann das Ende erreicht ist, klar? Du kannst nicht – du kannst nicht – Scheiße.“

Plötzlich bricht Bucky zusammen, als ob etwas in ihm zerrissen wäre und sein ganzes inneres Gerüst kollabiert. Er lässt sich schwer neben Steve aufs Bett fallen und vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen, Ellenbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt. Sein Finger ziehen fest an seinen Haaren. Sein Atem stockt feucht.

Steve weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er hat Bucky schon mal wütend gesehen. Er hat Bucky verletzt gesehen. Er hat Bucky sogar weinen sehen. (Bucky weint viel mehr, als Leute vermuten, im Kino und wegen Büchern, aber nur dann, wenn er glaubt, dass andere ihn nicht sehen können.) Aber Steve hat Bucky noch nie so gesehen: Tränen in den Augen und am ganzen Körper zitternd und brüllend, weil er so verängstigt und so besorgt und so verletzt ist. Und das ist Steves Schuld.

Er erinnert sich plötzlich daran, wie er vor Jahren zu Bucky hoch gesehen hat, als er noch Messdiener war und dort den Ausdruck in Buckys Gesicht gesehen hat, als ob er einen Streit mit Gott anfangen würde. Er denkt daran, dass er noch immer am Leben ist, entgegen aller Erwartungen, und an Bucky, wie er zu ihm gekommen ist und sich um ihn gekümmert hat, wenn Steves Mom bei der Arbeit war. Er denkt an Bucky, wie er seine Verschreibungen bei der Apotheke abholt. Er denkt an die endlosen Kämpfe und an Bucky, immer an seiner Seite, immer auf ihn aufpassend.

Er denkt an Jakob, der mit Gott gerungen hat, und fragt sich, ob er heute nur am Leben ist, weil Bucky all die Zeit lang gekämpft hat.

Und plötzlich _versteht_ Steve es. Die Schuld trifft ihn wie ein Schlag, heftig und im Hals erstickend. Wie konnte er so blind sein? All diese Zeit lang hat er sich selbst als Last gesehen und Bucky hat immer und immer und _immer wieder_ versucht, ihn wie einen Freund zu behandeln. Steve fühlt sich wie die schlimmste Art der Undankbarkeit, die absolut schlimmste Art von Arschloch, er so dumm, er ist so _egoistisch._

„Bucky, tut mir leid“, sagt Steve. „Scheiße, tut mir so leid, ich hab nicht -“

„Gott, halt die Klappe.“ Und dann dreht Bucky sich so schnell um, dass Steve sich erschreckt und er umarmt Steve so fest, dass es seinen müden, schmerzenden Rippen wehtut. Steve atmet aus und es rasselt nur ein bisschen und er legt seien dünnen Arme um Buckys breiten Rücken. Bucky ist größer als Steve es je sein wird, aber seine Haut ist kühl im Vergleich zu Steve, der noch immer ein bisschen fiebrig ist. Buckys Hände und Füße sind sowieso immer kalt. Er schnupft und drückt seine Nase gegen Steves Schulter und Steve macht ein mürrisches, beschwerendes Geräusch und zieht sich instinktiv zurück.

„Mein Gott, Buck, deine Nase fühlt sich an wie 'n Eiszapfen.“

„Ja, naja, dein Apartment ist arschkalt“, faucht Bucky zurück. Er zieht sich aus der Umarmung zurück und legt seine Hände auf Steves Schultern. „Das Zimmer hier bringt dich um, Kumpel.“

Steve verdreht die Augen und sieht weg. „Bucky-“

Bucky schüttelt ihn, Finger fest genug, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen. „ _Steve_.“

Steve sieht hoch, widerwillig. Buckys Augen sind weit geöffnet und verängstigt und rot. Steve schmilzt ein wenig.

„Bitte. Das Apartment ist auf der anderen Seite von Brooklyn Heights, nahe Red Hook, zwei Zimmer und _beheizt_ , Stevie. Wir teilen die Miete, wir können's uns leisten. Ich fleh' dich an, Mann.“ Das tut er wirklich. Seine Unterlippe zittert.

Und ganz ehrlich. Steve ist auch nur ein Mensch. Er besteht nicht aus Stein. Er kann viele Schmerzen ertragen, ist dran gewöhnt. Aber er will Bucky niemals so verletzt sehen. Nie.

„Gut“, sagt Steve. „In Ordnung. Gut. Ich geb' auf. Du hast gewonnen.“

Bucky atmet zitternd auf und jede Anspannung verlässt ihn. Er legt seine Stirn gegen Steves Brust, seine Finger lockern ihren Todesgriff an Steves Schultern.

„Gott, Kumpel“, murmelt Bucky, dann lehnt er sich zurück. Er lässt Steve los, zieht Steves Hemd richtig und dann schlägt er ihm gegen die Schulter. „Mach' mir nochmal so Angst und ich bring' dich persönlich um, klar? Jetzt iss deine scheiß Suppe, du Idiot.“

„Blödmann“, grummelt Steve. Aber er isst die scheiß Suppe.

 

* * *

 

Steve weiß, dass es 'ne schlechte Idee ist, aber er tut es trotzdem.

Das Apartment liegt in 'nem alten Mietshaus, das es irgendwie geschafft hat, den großen Aufkäufen der NYC Housing Authority zu entgehen. Die Heizung klappert und rasselt in den Röhren, Buckys Fuß bricht genau durch die fünfte Stufe im Treppenhaus und wenn der Wind aus der falschen Richtung kommt, riecht die ganze Straße nach Red Hook. Aber wenn's nach Bucky und Steve geht, ist es die beste kleine Rattenfalle in Brooklyn.

Die Zimmer erinnern Steve an die Wohnung, in der er mit seiner Mom gelebt hat, bevor sie nach Vinegar Hill gezogen sind. Sie haben hinten zurück ein winziges Schlafzimmer, eine Küche mit Badewanne darin und einen Wohnbereich, der nicht viel größer ist, als das Schlafzimmer. Am Ende beschließen sie, ein Bett ins Schlafzimmer und das andere vorne ins Wohnzimmer zu stellen, weil sie kein Sofa haben. Außerdem ist die Heizung im Schlafzimmer kaputt, also ist es Steves Bett, das im Wohnzimmer endet, nahe des klappernden Heizkörpers. Sie stellen Steves gebrauchte Staffelei in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers, wo das Licht durchs Fenster darauf scheint, und Bucky bringt einen dreibeinigen Sessel von der Straße mit hoch. Er stützt die beinlose Seite und stapelt seine Bücher drum herum, alle leicht erreichbar, als ob der schäbige Sessel sein Thron wäre und die ausgiebige Sammlung an Sci Fi Romanen, Detektivromanen und Comicbüchern seine Schatzkammer. Sie legen ein Brett auf die Badewanne und voilà! Ein Esstisch. Rebecca nährt Vorhänge für ihre winzige Fenster und beschwert sich lauthals, dass ihre Bemühungen vollkommen verschwendet wären, wie Lippenstift für Schweine, weil ihr Bruder und sein bester Freund unheilbare Chaoten sind, die für immer fröhlich im Schmutz leben würden.

Steve bestreitet das ebenso wenig wie Bucky.

Sie ziehen im Februar 1937 in das Apartment in der Nähe von Red Hook. Steve ist noch immer etwas benebelt auf den Beinen, also sagt niemand was, wenn seine Hände ein bisschen zittern. Er war noch nie so aufgeregt, etwas zu tun und hat so verzweifelt versucht zu verstecken, wie aufgeregt er ist. Er ist so in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, dass er das genaue Datum nicht mitkriegt.

  


  


(Später versucht Steve, sich daran zu erinnern. War es Ende Februar? War es schon gleich am Anfang? War es vor oder nach Valentinstag? Er kann sich nicht erinnern, aber es bringt ihn um, dass er's nicht kann, weil _jetzt_ ist Februar, 1945 und er – und Bucky ist – )

 

* * *

 

Später fragt sich Steve, warum zur Hölle er sich solche Sorgen gemacht hat. Mit Bucky zusammen zu leben ist schrecklich. Es ist _furchtbar_ , nur nicht auf die Art, wie Steve gedacht hatte. Bucky treibt Steve in den _Wahnsinn_. Bucky hat Steve jetzt schon eine Zeit lang in den Wahnsinn getrieben, aber das hier ist was anderes. Sie sind mehr oder weniger unzertrennlich gewesen seit sie zwölf waren; er hätte nie gedacht, dass im selben Apartment zu leben irgendwie anders sein würde.

Aber das ist es. Und nicht aus den Gründen, die Steve vermutet hätte.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bucky ständig am singen ist – manchmal nur kleine Musikfetzen, manchmal die selben drei Zeilen immer und immer wieder in Variation. Manchmal sind es nur erfundene Melodien und gottverdammte unsinnige Wörter. Als sie früher tagsüber rumgehangen oder ab und zu mal am Wochenende beim jeweils anderen übernachtet haben, war es eine lustige Angewohnheit, aber rund um die Uhr ist es wie Chinesische Tropfenfolter. '38 ist es vier ganze Wochen lang _Autumn in New York_ , aber den Großteil von '37 ist es _They Can't Take That Away From Me_. Steve denkt sowohl über Mord als auch Selbstmord nach, bevor das Jahr zu Ende ist.

Außerdem: Bucky schnarcht. Was ebenfalls ein oder zwei Nächte pro Woche nur ein bisschen blöd ist, aber wenn Steve drei Nächte lang schlecht geschlafen hat, weil sein Asthma wieder hochkocht und er in der vierten Nacht nicht schlafen kann, weil buchstäblich das ganze Apartment durch Buckys Schnarchen bebt, naja. Manchmal kann Steve sich grade so davon abhalten, den Mistkerl mit seinem eigenen Kissen zu ersticken.

Bucky arbeitet nicht mehr am Hafen, aber er flucht noch immer wie jemand, der es tut – oder wie jemand, der in Rufweite von Mrs. Barnes aufgewachsen ist. Steve war es nie bewusst, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass Bucky sich die letzten sechs Jahre um Steve herum zurückgehalten hat. Erstaunlicherweise. Und dann, nach ungefähr zwei Monaten, kommt Bucky spät aus 'nem Jazzclub nach Hause, als er sich den Zeh an einem seiner Bücher stößt und sechsmal „scheiße“ in einem Satz sagt, ohne Luft zu holen. Scheiße ist, wie Steve lernt, ein atemberaubend wandlungsfähiges Wort. Es ist ein Nomen: „ach du Scheiße.“ Es ist ein Verb: „verscheiß' mich nicht.“ Es ist ein Adjektiv: „du beschissener Scheißkerl.“ Man kann neue Wörter damit bilden: „Scheißdreck.“

Steve lernt Dinge aller Art. Was für ein Glück Steve doch hat.

Aber he, um fair zu bleiben, es ist ja nicht so, als ob es eine einzige Freude ist, mit Steve zusammen zu leben. Krankheiten mal außer Acht gelassen (und was für eine verdammte Sache, die man da außer Acht lässt) ist er stur und selbstgefällig und er hat ein verdammtes Temperament. Er fängt in Sekundenschnelle Streit mit wem auch immer an, der ihm am nächsten steht, sogar wenn „der ihm am nächsten steht“ sein bester Freund ist.

Bucky sagt „Verdammt nochmal, Steve, ich werd' nicht mit dir kämpfen!“ so oft, dass er androht, es sich auf die Stirn tätowieren zu lassen. Als Entschuldigung zeichnet Steve eine Karikatur von einem kleinen Äffchen (Steve ist immer ein winzig kleines Äffchen in seinen eigenen Comics), das versucht, einen Kampf mit einem genervten Bär anzufangen (Bucky ist immer ein Bär in Steves Comics; manchmal ein Grizzly, aber meistens nur ein übergroßer karikativer Teddybär). Bucky heftet es an die Wand und macht Witze darüber, es einrahmen zu lassen. Danach, immer wenn Steve anfängt, ohne verdammt guten Grund Streit mit ihm zu suchen, zeigt Bucky nur auf das Bild. Es reicht nicht immer aus, um den Streit zu verhindern, aber es hilft ihnen, nachher darüber zu lachen.

Sie können nachher immer darüber lachen. Dadurch funktioniert es. Steve hat sich nie wohlgefühlt in seiner eigenen Haut, war immer streng mit sich. Aber um Bucky herum zu sein? Das ist leicht. Mit Bucky zu streiten ist leicht und sich danach zu entschuldigen ist auch leicht. Steve muss nicht erklären, dass er nur durchgegangen ist, weil er Schmerzen hat, weil er immer Schmerzen hat. Das weiß Bucky.

Sogar krank zu sein ist ein bisschen leichter, weil Bucky weiß, was gemacht werden muss und weiß, dass Steve nicht um Hilfe bitten wird. Das hat den unerwarteten Nebeneffekt, dass Steve weniger oft krank wird und nicht so lange krank bleibt. Genau genommen bleibt Steve lange genug gesund, dass er anfangen kann, Geld zu sparen und schließlich Kunstunterricht nehmen kann. Steve ist arm aufgewachsen; er weiß, wie man knausert und spart, weiß, wie er sein Gehalt strecken und extra Schichten zu seltsamen Zeiten einlegen kann, also kann er sich im Herbst in Auburndale anmelden.

Bucky knausert auch – es war nicht so viel Geld gespart, wie er gehofft hatte. Die Barnes' scheinen immer gerade so genug Geld und nicht ganz genug Geld zu haben.

Dafür können sie nicht wirklich was; sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass Becca sich in Scott Proctor verliebt. Er ist ein guter Mann, aber er stammt aus einer Familie, die noch schlechter dran ist als Steves. George und Winnie arbeiten hart daran, ihn zu überzeugen, etwas Geld anzunehmen. Sie wollen nicht, dass Becca und Scott warten müssen, nicht wenn sich ein Krieg anbahnt. Also bekommen die frisch Verheirateten das, was eigentlich für Buckys Schulgeld gedacht war und dann verkaufen George und Winnie das Auto, damit Bucky trotzdem zur Schule gehen kann. Es ist nicht so, als ob sie ein Auto _brauchen,_ wo sie doch in der Stadt leben. Aber trotzdem...

Es erinnert sie schmerzhaft an 1929; das Gefühl davon, dass jeder Gehaltscheck das Unmögliche leisten muss, der Stress dabei.

  


Aber nichtsdestotrotz sind Bucky und Steve am Ende '37 wieder Schüler – nicht in derselben Schulen oder in derselben Klasse, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem wieder seltsam danach an, Kinder bei einer niemals endenden Übernachtung zu sein, ohne Eltern, die sie davon abhalten können, jede blödsinnige Sache zu machen, die ihnen einfällt.

Es ist schrecklich. Es ist furchtbar. Es ist der _Himmel_. Wenn der Himmel nur von zwei Dämonen besiedelt wäre, die kein Stück kochen können, die nichts mehr mögen, als sich gegenseitig Streiche zu spielen und zu viel zu trinken. Nichtsdestotrotz denkt Steve später an diese beschissene kleine Wohnung, wenn er an Zuhause denkt, und an Bucky.

Steve und Bucky sind so ineinader vertieft, so beschäftigt damit, genug Geld für sowohl die Miete und Essen als auch für die Schule und Schulmaterialien zu haben, so vertieft in ihre Studien und den ständig pochenden Stress davon, fast pleite zu sein und (in Steves Fall) fast immer Schmerzen zu haben, dass sie fast komplett Hitlers Aufstieg zur Macht verpassen.

 

 

 


	5. As the Shadows Fell

 

## 5

 _I'll never forget the people I met_  
_Braving those angry skies_  
_I remember well_ **as the shadows fell**  
_The light of hope in their eyes_

  * [The White Cliffs of Dover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAaxkAgVkHQ) _von Walter Kent und Nat Burton, 1941._




  


Es ist nicht so, als ob Steve oder Bucky vergessen hätten, dass Europa _existiert_ oder so. Aber es ist so weit weg und weit entfernt von ihrem Alltagstrott.

Bucky, zum Beispiel: Bucky ist ein schlauer Kerl – schlauer als er sich gibt, wie Steve weiß. Aber. Aber er ist sich ziemlich unklar über alles außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen. Er weiß nur, wo Jersey ist, weil er's so hasst. Er hat eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo Irland ist und er ist sich bewusst, dass England nicht weit weg davon liegt und vielleicht liegt Italien von dort aus auch nicht zu weit weg? Er weiß, dass Indiana existiert, weil er einen Onkel hat, der dort lebt, aber ist sich nicht genau sicher, _wo_ es liegt. Er könnte Erdkunde lernen, wenn er wollte, wenn er _müsste_ , aber er will _nicht_ und er muss nicht. Er kennt New York wie seine eigene Mutter. Er weiß, wo der Grand Canyon ist, weil er dort eines Tages hin will. Das reicht ihn, ohne dass er etwas über's Rheinland, Sudetenland, Österreich, Polen und all das erfährt.

Steve weiß genau, was er von Hitler hält, was er von Nazis und der Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Krieges hält. Steves großes dämliches Herz blutet für die Flüchtlinge. Er hofft verzweifelt, dass die Geschichten, die aus Europa durchdringen, wirklich nur Lügen sind, wie so viele Leute sagen, dass sie das sein müssen. Niemand hat die scheußlichen Geschichten vergessen, die vor dem letzten Krieg kursierten – und niemand hat vergessen, dass die alle Lügen waren. Jeder hat etwas verloren beim letzten Mal. Niemand ist von dem Gedanken begeistert, wieder zurück zu gehen und alles nochmal zu erleben. Jeder hat einen Grund, gegen den Krieg zu sein; verdammt, sogar Steve hat damals '36 Norman Thomas gewählt.

Aber das war damals.

 

* * *

 

Es ist '38 und Steve und Bucky sollten lernen, aber stattdessen diskutieren sie über Appeasement. „Wir überlassen denen den Vorteil“, sagt Steve. „Jede Minute, die wir ihnen lassen -“

„Klar, schätze ich“, sagt Bucky mit einem achtlosen Achselzucken, das Steve unter die Haut geht und _juckt_. Er versteht nicht, wie Bucky – wie irgendwer so gleichgültig sein kann. „Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass die ganze … Lage in Europa _fakakta_ ist, aber du kannst nicht einfach _einfordern_ , dass alle aufstehen und den verdammten Ozean überqueren, um Ungerechtigkeit auf der anderen Seite der Welt zu bekämpfen. Du kannst genau so wenig bestimmen was Leute denken wie Hitler.“

Steve sieht davon auf geradezu lustige Weise beleidigt aus. „Ich würde _nie_ -“

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht würdest“, sagt Bucky mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Aber dumm gelaufen. Du kannst nicht für andere Leute entscheiden.“

„Komm schon, Buck, ist ja nicht so, als ob's 'ne schwere Entscheidung ist. Wenn da draußen so Schlägertypen unterwegs sind, sollten sich die Menschen denen entgegenstellen. Um das Richtige zu tun.“

„Sagst du vielleicht, aber du _magst_ Kämpfen ja auch.“

„Ich mag Kämpfen nicht“, protestiert Steve.

Bucky lacht wirklich laut auf darüber, ein großes Ha!, das durch das ganze Apartment hallt. „Kumpel, wir wissen beide, dass du zehn Liter Kampf in 'nem Schoppenglas bist, _versuch_ gar nicht erst, das zu leugnen.“

Steve öffnet den Mund, bereit dazu, darüber zu streiten, aber Bucky zeigt nur auf die Wand, wo die Karikatur aufgehängt ist. Sie ist mittlerweile eine von vielen – da ist ihr Vermieter, der auf einem Haufen Gold sitzt wie Ebenezer Scrooge. Da sind Skizzen von Becca Barnes (jetzt Proctor), die in ihrem Hochzeitskleid lacht, während Scott sie ansieht, als ob sie seine ganze verdammte Welt ist. Und da ist ist das Steve-Äffchen, das einen Streit mit Bucky-Bär anfangen will.

Steve starrt finster mit schweren Augenbrauen, die sich über seiner langen, zweifach gebrochenen Nase berühren. „Ich bin kein Schlägertyp“, sagt er leise.

„Bist du auch nicht“, stimmt Bucky zu. „Aber komm schon, Kumpel. Du magst es, wenn du kämpfen kannst – ne, hör zu, wenn du _für_ etwas kämpfen kannst, ja? Wie ich es seh', magst du's halt, wenn Dinge...“ Er hält an, sucht nach dem Wort. „Eindeutig sind“, entscheidet er. „Die meiste Zeit ist Leben kompliziert, aber es wird echt schnell echt _un_ kompliziert, wenn du die Bösen hast und alles, was zählt, ist, dass du sie aufhältst.“ Bucky zuckt leicht die Schultern. „Ich versteh's, in Ordnung? Wirklich. Ist gut.“

Steves Mund ist offen, bereit zu … aber er schließt ihn wieder. Er lässt seine Schultern sinken. Er seufzt, besiegt.

Bucky lacht wieder, sanfter diesmal.

„Lach mich nicht aus. Du magst es auch“, sagt Steve anklagend.

Bucky hört auf zu lachen, sein Lächeln im Gesicht wie eingefroren, ungläubig. „Was?“

„Dreifacher Sieger im Weltergewicht, oder? All die Kämpfe, in die zu gerätst, all die...“ He bricht ab, denkt zurück an Seitengassen und blaue Flecken und Bucky, der immer kämpfend bei ihm ist.

Buckys Gesichtsausdruck erinnert Steve an das eine Mal, als Buckys Ma rausgefunden hat, dass er mit Mary O'Reilly ausgegangen ist, statt mit Steve zur Bücherei zu gehen. Bucky hat ausgesehen, als ob er in die Enge getrieben sei, nervös und bereit, seinen Weg da raus zu lügen.

Der Ausdruck verschwindet so schnell wieder wie er gekommen ist. Bucky zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, manchmal mag ich 'nen eindeutigen Kampf. Hast mich erwischt.“ Er lächelt und legt den Kopf schief, ein sowohl selbstgefälliger als auch selbstironischer Blick. Trägt den Bucky Barnes Charme echt dick auf. „Wer tut das nicht, oder?“

„Stimmt“, sagt Steve langsam.

Bucky ist ein ziemlich guter Lügner, Steve kann's nicht immer erkennen. Da ist diese Sache, die er mit seinem Mund macht, ein schnelles unglückliches Runterziehen, aber Steve ist sich nicht sicher, ob er's diesmal gesehen hat. Also versucht Steve, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass es wahrscheinlich stimmt. Bucky mag Kämpfen – Steve hat gesehen, wie er bei Kämpfen dazu kommt, mit locker schwingenden Fäusten. Bucky ist _gut_ im Kämpfen, er ist stark und schnell und er hat 'nen Kopf für Angriffswinkel und dafür, einen raffinierten Schlag zu landen, der unmöglich sein sollte. Bucky ist gut im Kämpfen und wenn er keinen Spaß dran hätte, noch nicht mal ein bisschen, würde er's nicht machen.

Die Alternative – dass Bucky nur wegen Steve kämpft und jede Sekunde davon hasst – ist zu schmerzhaft, um drüber nachzudenken.

 

* * *

 

Es ist Winter 1938. Steve ist zwanzig, Bucky ist einundzwanzig und sie haben grade die Nachrichten gehört. Von der Regierung sanktionierte Ausschreitungen und Überfälle in ganz Deutschland. Hunderte von jüdischen Betrieben, Krankenhäusern, Schulen und Tempeln zerschlagen und niedergebrannt. Zerbrochenes Glas niedergeschmettert, quer über die Straßen in Deutschland und niemand hat auch nur versucht, es aufzuhalten. _Kein ausländischer Propagandist, der es darauf abgesehen hat, Deutschland vor der Welt anzuschwärzen, könnte die Erzählungen von Bränden und Prügel, von gemeinen Angriffen auf wehrlose und unschuldige Menschen übertreffen, die gestern Schande über dieses Land brachten_ , schreibt die Times.

„Ich denk' einfach nicht, dass es richtig für uns wäre, uns jetzt rauszuhalten, danach“, sagt Steve und runzelt die Stirn ernst. Sowohl er als auch Bucky sitzen an ihrem wackligen Küchentisch. Dünnes Wintersonnenlicht dringt durch die Plane, die übers zugige Fenster geheftet ist, und taucht sie beide in sanftes, verschwommenes Licht. „Es ist so naheliegend. So einfach. Die müssen aufgehalten werden. Warum stellt sich da überhaupt die Frage?“

„Komm schon, Kumpel, du weißt, dass es nicht so leicht ist“, sagt Bucky mit unechter Gelassenheit. Er sieht nicht von seinem Schulbuch hoch, das er grade liest, oder vom Zettel, auf dem er sich Notizen macht.

Steve sieht schon hoch, obwohl er grade einen Farbkreis untersucht. Es ist schwierig – er sieht Farben nicht wie andere Leute, hat kein Gefühl für sie oder die Art und Weise, wie sie zusammenpassen, aber wenn er den Kurs bestehen will, muss er irgendwie einen Weg drum herum finden.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass es leicht ist. Ich hab gesagt, dass es einfach ist“, sagt Steve. Er runzelt die Stirn. „Warum stimmst du mir da nicht mehr zu? Deine Ma-“

Bucky sieht scharf hoch zu ihm. Warnend. „Glaub' nicht, dass du weißt, was ich denke, weil meine Ma zum Tempel geht. Glaub' nicht, dass du weißt, was meine Ma denkt, weil ihr Nachname früher Cohen war.“

Steve senkt seinen Kopf. Das ist nicht seine Sache und er weiß das. „Du hast recht. Tut mir leid.“

Bucky macht ein räusperndes Geräusch. „Ja, ich wette das tut es, ich kann das _aber_ von hier aus schon hören.“

„ _Aber_ “, sagt Steve und bringt Bucky damit dazu, seine Augen zu rollen. „Es ist egal, auf wem er herumhackt, er ist immer noch ein Schlägertyp, wir haben Verantwortung für -“

„Gar nix Verantwortung. Wir haben kein Recht, hinzugehen und uns einzumischen. Wir sind in Vinegar Hill, nicht in Wien, Steve.“ Aber er runzelt die Stirn und Steve kann sehen, dass es ihm zusetzt. Es muss ihm zusetzen. Er hat wahrscheinlich Familie in Europa, mütterlicherseits. Auch wenn sie nicht miteinander reden, auch wenn sie mit seiner Ma nicht richtig umgegangen sind, sind sie immer noch _Familie_. Auch wenn Bucky nicht viel Zeit übrig hat für die Welt außerhalb der Stadt, er ist schlau genug, um zu wissen...

„Es wird in Wien nicht aufhören“, beharrt Steve. „Das sind _Schlägertypen_. Sie werden nicht aufhören, bis jemand dafür sorgt, dass sie's tun.“

 

* * *

 

Es ist Februar 1939 und da sind mehr als 20.000 einheimische amerikanische Nazis, die im Madison Square Garden aufmarschieren. Steve hört auf seinem Heimweg von der Arbeit davon und geht gar nicht erst nach Hause, er geht nur direkt nach Midtown. Er ist noch nicht mal überrascht, als er Bucky schon dort findet, zusammen mit einigen anderen Kerlen aus der Nachbarschaft, mit grimmigen Gesichtern und voller Empörung.

„Das hier is' nicht Wien“, sagt Bucky, als Steve ihn fragt, was er hier macht.

Obwohl die Menge in den Gardens riesig ist, ist die Menge draußen größer und Steve fühlt sich, als sei er Teil von etwas, eine Armee, die sich gegen Ungerechtigkeit erhebt. Er ist berauscht davon, die Rechtschaffenheit, die reine Einfachheit davon. Das ist, wo er sein muss: sich dem Faschismus entgegenstellend. Es lässt ihn über sich hinaus wachsen. Er ist Teil etwas Größerem als diesem dämlichen, kaputten Körper.

Sie brüllen und drücken gegen Polizeibarrieren und machen es allgemein bekannt, dass Nazis in New York nicht willkommen sind.

In der Menge, die ihren Unmut im Chor kundtut, sieht er hoch zu Bucky, überprüfend. Er sieht seine Begeisterung dort nicht gespiegelt. Bucky hat eine feste Linie zwischen den Augenbrauen und Anspannung im Kiefer. Und ja, er sieht angepisst aus, aber es ist nach innen gewandt, nicht nach außen. Er ist verbissen. Entschlossen.

Steve hakt seine Finger in den Saum von Buckys Ärmeln, damit sie im Gedränge der Leute nicht getrennt werden.

  


In dieser Nacht schlägt Steve seinen ersten Nazi.

Es ist egal, was das Arschloch gesagt hat oder wer er war. Es ist egal, ob er einen Namen hatte oder eine Geschichte oder einen Grund. Es ist egal, ob er eine Familie hatte. Steve ist egal, wer er war, es ist unwichtig. Er ist nur ein Sprachrohr, das Galle und Lügen spuckt. Steve wird niemals wiederholen, was der Typ gesagt hat.

Was zählt ist, dass Steve dem Mistkerl die geballte Faust ins Gesicht rammt und es tut herrlich weh, es tut weh wie am Leben zu sein. Nur das Richtige zu tun tut so sehr weh.

Der Schlag trifft und der Typ stolpert zurück, blutend. Steve sieht hoch, seine Augen suchen Bucky instinktiv, automatisch. Bucky ist da, nur ein paar Schritte entfernt; offensichtlich dabei, einzuschreiten, um Steve den Arsch mal wieder zu retten. Er hat den Zorn Gottes im Gesicht, aber der Nazi kippt nach hinten bei Steves Schlag. Bucky hält abrupt an und zieht seine Augenbrauen überrascht hoch.

Steve grinst mit seinem halben Mund, blödsinnig stolz auf sich selbst.

Bucky sagt nichts, sein Gesicht lockert sich, Augen schwarz im Halblicht der Straßenlaternen, voll von etwas Aufgeheiztem, das Steve noch nie zuvor gesehen hat und –

Und dann rennt jemand feste gegen ihn. Er hört ein gehetztes „'tschuldigung, Mann!“, während er nach vorne stolpert. Der Zeh seines Schuhs (zu groß für seine Füße, vollgestopft mit Zeitungspapier) fängt sich am unebenen Bürgersteig und der Boden kommt näher gerast und –

 

* * *

 

Später in der Nacht, zurück im Apartment, richtet Bucky Steves gebrochene Nase. Steve sieht aus, als ob er zehn Runden mit 'ner Abrissbirne verbracht hätte und Bucky … Bucky sieht aus wie seine eigene Mutter: genervt und verärgert und er grummelt flüsternd auf Jiddisch vor sich hin, weil auf Englisch fluchen einfach nicht ausreicht, wie's aussieht. Das macht er in der letzten Zeit immer mehr, wie Steve aufgefallen ist. Als ob es irgendeine Art Reaktion wäre. Je mehr die Welt versucht, das Volk seiner Mutter nieder zu schmettern, desto mehr begrüßt Bucky diesen Teil von sich selbst. Vielleicht ist Steves angeborene boshafte Natur ansteckend.

„Das wird jetzt wehtun“, warnt Bucky und legt seine Daumen auf beide Seiten von Steves Nase. „Und das hast du wirklich sehr verdient, du dämlicher verdammter -“

Steve zuckt zusammen, als der Knochen zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position knackt, seine Augen tränend und Zähne geknirscht.

„- Schlemiel“, endet Bucky. Er lehnt sich zurück und begutachtet sein Werk mit kritischem Blick. „Die wird krumm.“

„Die war schon krumm“, wirft Steve ein.

„Du weißt schon, dass es darum ging, gegen Gewalt zu _protestieren_ , nicht mehr davon zu erschaffen“, beschwert sich Bucky.

„Du schlägst keine Mistkerle, indem du sie dich schlagen lässt“, sagt Steve, Stimme belegt durch seine geschwollene Nase.

„Ach ja? Und hat der scheiß Bürgersteig was über deine Ma gesagt, das ich nicht gehört hab?“ Bucky schiebt Steve einen Fetzen voll Eisstücke in die Hand.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß.“ Steve drückt das kalte Tuch gegen sein Gesicht und zuckt zusammen. „Du hast auch 'n paar Schläge ausgeteilt“, wirft er ihm vor.

Bucky stöhnt. „Wenigstens hab ich nicht versucht, 'nen Streit mit dem scheiß Boden anzufangen.“

„Ich hab keinen Streit mit dem Gehweg angefangen, Bucky, ich bin _gefallen_ “, beschwert sich Steve.

Aber Bucky hört nicht zu. Er sieht runter auf seine linke Hand, seine blutigen Knöchel. Er biegt die Finger, starrt runter auf sie. Er runzelt die Stirn.

Steve sieht Bucky nachdenklich an, für einen Moment, still. „Du magst es echt nicht, oder“, sagt er. Es ist keine Frage.

Bucky zuckt mit einer Schulter, unverbindlich, Gesicht leer.

Steves Herz verdreht sich dadurch ein bisschen. „Wenn die Sache gerecht ist -“

„Denkst du, die Nazis würden nicht genau dasselbe denken?“, sagt Bucky und sein Kopf schnellt hoch, Blick zurückhaltend, sein Ausdruck starr und leer. Es ist eine Maske, die Steve zu oft auf Buckys Gesicht sieht.

Steve macht den Mund auf. Er schließt ihn, runzelt die Stirn. „Vielleicht schon“, sagt er ernsthaft. „Aber die liegen _falsch_.“

„Ich weiß, dass sie falsch liegen. Deswegen mach' ich mir keine Gedanken. Wissen  _die_ , dass sie falsch liegen?“

„Ist das … wichtig?“, sagt Steve. „Wenn sie aufgehalten werden müssen, ist das wichtig?“

„Wie kann das nicht _wichtig_ sein ?“, sagt Bucky und starrt Steve an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wär'. „Das ist _Krieg_ , Steve. Alles im Krieg ist wichtig. Du kannst nicht – du kannst nicht einfach ' _nen Krieg_ _anfangen_ , ohne an die Folgen zu denken.“

„Wann bist du zum Pazifist geworden?“

„Bin ich nicht“, kontert Bucky. „Bin ich _wirklich_ nicht, aber ich …“ Bucky seufzt. „Keine Ahnung, Mann. _Du sollst nicht töten_ ist mir immer ziemlich endgültig vorgekommen.“

Steve zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du in der Sonntagsschule tatsächlich aufgepasst hast.“

Bucky verdreht die Augen. „Messdiener. Wie oft muss ich dich da dran erinnern? __Schmuck_ _ _.“_

 

* * *

 

Im September lassen Steve und Bucky ihre Hausaufgaben und Projekte sein, um stattdessen vor ihrem rauschenden Radio zu sitzen und Zeitung zu lesen. Und zwar noch nicht mal den Sportteil. Die kleine senkrechte Linie zwischen Buckys Augenbrauen ist jetzt halb-permanent. Steve hat sich die Unterlippe mehr als einmal blutig gekaut.

„Ein Monat“, sagt Bucky am 6. Oktober. „Ein gottverdammter Monat, um in ein ganzes verdammtes Land einzumarschieren. Jesus hat geweint. Wie zur Hölle ist so was überhaupt möglich?“ Er hat das Radio wieder in Einzelteile zerlegt. Es ist ein armes, abgenutztes Ding, das er verlassen in einer Gasse gefunden und so gut er konnte repariert hat. Aber er muss es immer wieder auseinander bauen und es optimieren, um es mehr oder weniger am Laufen zu halten.

„Er wusste, was er macht“, sagt Steve, „und er hat nicht gezögert.“ Er faltet seine Zeitung mit 'nem Knall und wirft sie auf Seite. Er atmet tief ein. Und wieder aus. „Scheiße“, sagt er, nach einem Moment der Überlegung.

Bucky sieht hoch. Sein Gesicht klart auf mit einer Art entzücktem Ausdruck von _Endlich! Meine Zeit ist gekommen!_ „Ausdrucksweise“, sagt er grinsend.

Steve sieht ihn trocken an. „Wenn's dafür je den richtigen Zeipunkt gab, dann jetzt. Es wird Krieg geben.“

„Nicht hier“, sagt Bucky. „Wir haben schon Neutralität erklärt, Kumpel.“

„Ja und _das_ ändert sich auch nicht. Sicher. _Das_ werden die Nazis definitiv respektieren.“ Er greift nach der Zeitung und schüttelt sie. „Die haben so viel Respekt für souveräne Nationen, wie wir wissen.“

„Ja, aber die haben Angst vor uns. Die wollen uns auf ihrer Seite. Oder sie wollen uns wenigsten nicht entgegengestellt sein.“

„Gott allein weiß allerdings, warum. Wir sind ein einziges Chaos. Die Army ist -“

Buckys Hand rutscht weg und schlägt gegen irgendwas im Radio. „Scheiße!“ Er zieht die Hand schnell zurück und auf seiner Handfläche ist Blut. Er hält sie abwesend von sich weg, guckt eifrig in den Bauch des Radios, um zu sehen, ob er kaputt gemacht hat, was auch immer er versucht hat zu reparieren.

Steve steht auf und holt ihren kleinen Blechkasten mit Medizinsachen, ein Erbstück von Sarah Rogers. Es riecht noch immer ein bisschen nach ihr, wenn Steve es öffnet. Oder zumindest erinnert der Geruch von Verbandsmull und Reinigungsalkohol ihn immer an sie.

Als er zurück zum Tisch kommt, ignoriert Bucky noch immer den Schnitt in seiner Hand, hält sie nur hoch und ungefähr weg von sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit noch immer auf das Radio fokussiert. Steve nimmt Buckys Hand und fängt an, die Wunde zu reinigen, fragt noch nicht mal um Erlaubnis, weil die zwei miteinander nun mal so sind und es schon immer waren. Sie fragen nicht, sie machen einfach.

„He“, sagt Bucky mit unbestimmtem Protest, als die Wunde durchs Reinigen zu brennen anfängt.

„Sei still, du Riesenbaby“, gibt Steve zurück. „Du hast Glück, dass das nicht genäht werden muss.“

„Ich hab Glück, dass ich das Scheißding nicht in Einzelteile zerschlagen hab. Schon wieder.“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß echt nicht, warum du dir mit dem dämlichen Teil überhaupt Mühe machst.“

„Wir werden's brauchen. Falls ...“ Buckys Augen schweifen weg vom Radio, aber wenden sich auch nicht ganz zu Steve.

„Wenn der Krieg anfängt“, sagt Steve wissend.

„Davor schon“, sagt Bucky düster. „Es wird 'ne Einberufung geben. Und die wird bald anfangen.“

„Oh.“ Und irgendwie hat Steve daran nicht gedacht. Natürlich würde es die geben, es ist ihm nur nie der Gedanke gekommen, weil er wusste, dass er sich, sobald der Krieg erklärt wurde, freiwillig melden würde, wenn sie ihn nehmen würden. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie ihn nehmen würden, letztendlich – sie werden jeden Mann brauchen, den sie kriegen können, sogar Typen wie Steve.

Aber Bucky …. Boxchampion, Star Pitcher, Einserschüler. Sie werden keine Mühen scheuen, um jemanden wie Bucky zu kriegen. Steve kennt das Gefühl.

Nur dass Bucky nicht will. Will nichts davon, will nichts mit der Army zu tun haben. Er ist kein Feigling, er hat keine Angst, zu kämpfen und er ist auch kein Pazifist. Er will einfach nicht in den Krieg ziehen.

„Aber wir sind Schüler“, wirft Steve ein. „Wir werden von all dem ausgenommen sein.“

Bucky nickt. Zuckt mit den Schultern. „Fürs Erste.“

Steve wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Buckys Hand zu, wickelt Verband darum, um den Schnitt abzudecken. Bucky macht das für ihn und er hat Buckys Knöchel genau so oft abgeklebt. Zwei dämliche Kinder wie die beiden haben immer jemanden gebraucht, der sie wieder zusammenflickt. Zum Glück war der andere jeweils normalerweise da.

Steve kommt plötzlich der Gedanke, dass das nicht mehr der Fall sein könnte; dass Bucky nach Übersee gehen und irgendwo verletzt werden könnte, ohne Steve, um ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken, oder Steve, der verletzt wird, ohne Bucky bei sich, um ihn anzuschnauzen und seine gebrochene Nase zu richten. Die _Falschheit_ daran... Es sollte nie einen ohne den anderen geben. Er kann's sich nicht vorstellen.

So schnell ihm der Gedanke gekommen ist, folgt dahinter schnell ein Plan. „Mein Dad war beim 107.“, sagt Steve. „Ich dachte, wenn ich die Chance krieg' Soldat zu werden, würde ich fragen, ob ich in seiner alten Einheit dienen könnte, vielleicht.“

Bucky schnaubt. „Ich glaub' nicht, dass es so funktioniert, Stevie.“

„Kann ja nicht schaden, zu fragen. Oder?“

Steve sieht hoch, schnell und verstohlen und zum ersten Mal trifft sein Blick Buckys. Sie sind lange genug Freunde, um mehr oder weniger die Gedanken des anderen lesen zu können.

„Das 107.?“, sagt Bucky, nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja“, sagt Steve bestimmt.

„Klingt nach 'nem Plan.“

„Kommt vielleicht gar nicht dazu“, sagt Steve und sieht weg, macht den Knoten in den Verband.

„Vielleicht nicht“, stimmt Bucky zu.

Aber es fühlt sich unvermeidlich an, irgendwie. Eine furchtbare Art von Unvermeidlichkeit, die sich wie ein Stein in seinen Magen legt.

 

* * *

 

Es ist 1940 und auch wenn Amerika noch nicht offiziell im Krieg ist, kann jeder zustimmen, dass sie Angst haben und dass sie bereit sein müssen, bereit für was auch immer. Also gibt es eine Einberufung. Steve und Bucky sind Schüler, noch ausgenommen.

Fürs Erste.

 

* * *

Es ist 1941 und Bucky ist ein kompletter Kunstbanause. Es ist nicht so, als hätte Steve nicht gewusst, dass Bucky ein kompletter Kunstbanause ist, aber er macht es normalerweise auch nicht genau hier in Steves Kunstkurs. Bucky war für einen Kurs zum technischem Zeichnen, der aber ausgefallen ist, im Gebäude und hat sich mit seinem Charme einfach seinen Weg ins Steves Kurs zum Aktzeichnen gebahnt, weil er anscheinend entschieden hat, dass er seinen Nachmittag damit verbringen will, Steve zu foltern.

Er sagt, er will Virginia Miller treffen, der kurvigen Rotschopf ist ihr aktuelles Aktmodel. Steve hat den schrecklichen Fehler begangen, zu erwähnen, dass Ginger schlau ist und selbst Künstlerin werden will und wirklich mochte, was Steve mit den Schattierungen in der einen Kohlezeichnung gemacht hat. Steve wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, sobald er angefangen hatte zu reden. Buckys Augen waren auf eine Art aufgeleuchtet, die unmittelbar bevorstehende Gefahr bedeutet.

Jetzt wird Steve an Leid und Verlegenheit sterben, weil, obwohl Ginger vielleicht genug Mitleid mit ihm hat, um manchmal nach dem Unterricht mit ihm zu reden, gibt es keine Chance, dass sie ihn auch nur ansehen wird, wenn Bucky im Raum ist. Das Schlimmste daran ist, dass Bucky noch nicht mal irgendwas versucht. Es ist seine reine Gegenwart. Es ist als ob Bucky neben sich zu haben Steve unsichtbar macht.

„Ich hasse dich“, zischt Steve und sieht rüber, wo Bucky ein Strichmännchen kritzelt. Bucky sieht ihn nur von der Seite an, grinst und zwinkert.

Bucky hat mal gesagt, dass jedes Mädchen, das Steve wegen Bucky nicht sehen kann, Steve auch nicht verdient hat, als ob es ein Test wäre, den sie bestehen müssten. Für die fragwürdige Ehre, mit Steve auszugehen. Das hat er gesagt und seine Hand auf sein Herz gelegt und seinen Blick zum Horizont gewandt, als ob es 'ne Art großmütiges Opfer wäre, _weil er ein komplettes Arschloch ist_.

„Ich weiß, wo du schläfst und ich werd' dich umbringen, Barnes“, zischt Steve.

Bucky hebt einen Finger an die Lippen, sehr ernsthaft. „Still. Genieß' die Kunst.“

Und dann fliegt die Tür auf und alles, _alles_ ändert sich.

Irgendein Typ, den Steve nicht wirklich kennt, aber ungefähr wiedererkennt, kommt in den Raum gestürzt. Er ist blass, zittert.

„Sie haben angegriffen“, sagt er und die Worte stolpern in der Eile übereinander. „Die Japaner. Die haben Pearl Harbor getroffen.“

„Peal Harbor?“, sagt Bucky und starrt dämlich, sieht wie ein vollkommener Depp aus. „Ist das in Queens?“

„Das ist in Hawaii, du Schwachkopf“, erwidert Steve. „Da ist 'ne Navy Basis, da -“

„Es wird 'nen Krieg geben“, sagt der Typ. „Das ist im Radio, hab's grade gehört, draußen, da -“ und dann rennt er zurück nach draußen, von wo er gekommen ist, ohne den Satz zu beenden.

Alle lassen ihre Kohlenstifte fallen, sogar der Lehrer. Sogar Ginger springt auf und greift nach ihren Kleidern, zieht sie sich willkürlich über.

Draußen auf der Straße ist ein Auflauf von Menschen, die sich unter einem Fenster versammeln, wo eine Hausfrau ihr Radio auf's Brett hingestellt hat. Eine ganze Gruppe von Menschen tummeln die sich herum, hören zu und Steves Klasse stellt sich dazu. Niemand redet außer dem Rundfunksprecher. Es dauert einen Moment, bis Steve versteht, was gesagt wird.

„Dieser Angriff kam aus der Luft und kann nur von einem Flugzeugträger kommen, da die Japaner keine Basis nah genug an den hawaiischen Inseln besitzen, von denen aus ein Start landgestützter Flugzeuge möglich wäre“, sagt irgendein Typ mit leicht nasaler Stimme. Er klingt, als würde er wirklich stark versuchen, sich erschüttert anzuhören. „Es stellt ein sehr großes Risiko für die Japaner dar, die Flugzeugträger in Reichweite der starken Seestreifenbomber und in der langen Reichweite der Bomber auf der Insel Oahu zu platzieren...“

Und plötzlich ist es _echt_. Es ist echt auf eine Art, wie es vorher nicht war. Es ist nicht bloß ein Gerücht, eine Ahnung. Es ist nicht bloß etwas, das am Horizont lauert, es ist _hier_. Es wird Krieg geben. Und obwohl es sich so lange unvermeidlich angefühlt hat, ist es trotzdem.... Es ist undenkbar. Es ist unmöglich – fast so unmöglich wie ein halbes Dutzend New Yorker, die alle in totaler, unheimlicher Still herum stehen.

„Es ist ein Risiko, das nur als eine sehr verzweifelte Maßnahme eingegangen würde. Eines, das sehr wohl im Verlust der Träger, die den Angriff durchführen, resultieren kann, aber den Japaner ebenso Zeit verschaffen kann, im Fernen Osten wichtige Operationen durchzuführen...“

Es ist wie ein Erdbeben, ein stilles, das jeder fühlt, als ob die ganze Welt grade die Richtung geändert hätte. Sie müssen alle mitfahren und nicht mehr. Ein Angriff und auf amerikanischem Boden und von den Japanern. Sie hatten Botschafter in DC, sie hatten über Frieden geredet. Die Täuschung daran, die schamlose Missachtung von Kriegsregeln...

Es ist eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht jedes Amerikaners. Zum ersten Mal merkt Steve, dass es im Krieg wirklich keine Regeln gibt.

Die Besitzerin des Radios hat aufgehört, Teig zu kneten und starrt nur ins Leere, ihre Hände voll Mehl. Steves Hände sind voll Kohle und Buckys Finger krallen sich fest in Steves Ärmel, seine ganze Hand zittert.

Bucky sieht zu Steve. Steve sieht zu Bucky.

Nichts wird je wieder dasselbe sein.

  


  


In dieser Nacht kommt Bucky mit einer Flasche Whiskey nach Hause und schüttet etwas für sich selbst und etwas für Steve ein. Am nächsten Tag machen sie Buckys Radio an und hören, während der Präsident ihnen erzählt. _Ein Tag der Ehrlosigkeit._

„Das ändert alles“, sagt Steve gedrückt. Er sieht rüber zu Bucky und merkt, dass sein Freund schon zu ihm sieht.

„Du wirst versuchen, dich freiwillig zu melden“, sagt Bucky resigniert. „Oder nicht.“ Es ist keine Frage.

„Ich muss es versuchen, Buck.“

Bucky sieht weg. „Du denkst, dass ich 'n Feigling bin.“

„Was?“, sagt Steve. „Bucky, nein, ich weiß du bist kein -“

„Und keine Ahnung, vielleicht bin ich einer, aber i-ich -“

„Bist du _nicht_ “, schnappt Steve. „Jesus Roosevelt Christus, Barnes, bist du taub oder nur blöd?“ Er starrt finster. „Nur weil ich – wie hast du's genannt?“

„Blödmann? Idiot? _Schlemiel_?“, sagt Bucky.

Steve verzieht das Gesicht. „Nein, das andere -“

Bucky sieht hoch, sein Blick trifft Steves, sieht fast schüchtern aus. Er lächelt halb. „Zehn Liter Kampf in 'nem Schoppenglas?“

„Ja. Nur weil du nicht das Bedürfnis hast, mit jedem Windstoß 'nen Streit anzufangen, macht dich das nicht zum Feigling oder so.“

Bucky senkt den Kopf, atmet tief aus. „Ich könnte dir helfen, 'n bisschen.“, sagt er. „Wenn du willst.“

Steve blinzelt. „Mir wie helfen?“

Bucky hebt eine Schulter und lässt sie wieder fallen. „Boxen. Training. Kumpel, du bist schon außer Atem, wenn du drei Treppen hochgehst. Ich kann dir nix versprechen, so wie's steht.“ Er mustert Steve rauf und runter und zieht ein übertrieben enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott, du Arschloch“, sagt Steve.

„Ich mein', um ehrlich zu sein brauchst du weniger Training als 'ne Ganzkörpertransplantation, aber -“

„Du Arschloch!“, sagt Steve wieder und wirft sich praktisch quer über den Tisch, um ihr zu anzugreifen.

Es endet mit Steve, der unter Buckys Arm feststeckt und sich wehrt und windet und vollkommen außerstande ist, freizukommen, während Bucky ihn gelassen über Form und all die Arten, auf die er diesen Angriff angekündigt hat, belehrt.

 

* * *

 

„Wir fangen mit den Grundlagen an“, sagt Bucky schon am nächsten Tag. Er hat Boxhandschuhe an, aber er hat sich gar nicht erst die Mühe mit der restlichen Schutzausrüstung gemacht. Steve, andererseits, wird erdrückt von Handschuhen, Helm und einer gepolsterten Weste.

„Du genießt das zu viel.“

Bucky grinst. Dann wird Steve ohne Warnung mit einem linken Haken geschlagen, der aus dem _absoluten Nichts_ kam.

„Jesus!“, sagt Steve und setzt sich auf der Matte auf, ohne genaue Erinnerung daran, wie er drauf gelandet ist. Er hat keine wirklichen Schmerzen, aber ist verdammt froh, dass Bucky auf die Polsterung bestanden hat.

„Erste Regel: Bleib aufmerksam. Du willst Nazis bekämpfen? Nazis sind nur Schlägertypen und Schlägertypen kämpfen nicht fair.“

Steve klettert wieder auf die Beine und hebt seine Fäuste als Schutz. „Das weiß ich.“

„Du musst lernen, das mit deinen Fäusten zu wissen, Kumpel, weil ich hab den Schlag wie verdammt angekündigt und du hast nicht mal versucht, mich abzuhalten. Achte auf die Schultern.“ Bucky tippt sich mit seinem Handschuh auf die eigene Schulter, dann hebt er die Faust wieder in Bereitschaft. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Zweite Regel: Du bist klein.“

„He!“

„Ist nicht böse gemeint, nur ehrlich. Du bist klein und schwach. Gesteh's dir jetzt ein, Kumpel. Mach's dir zum Vorteil. 'n kleines Ziel ist schwerer zu treffen. Und groß...“ Bucky legt den Kopf schief zur Seite. „Groß heißt langsam.“

Dieses Mal sieht Steve den Schlag kommen und hebt die Fäuste, um zu blockieren, aber –

Der Schlag trifft ihn feste genug, um ihn trotzdem wieder auf den Boden zu schicken.

„Komm _schon_ “, sagt Steve, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Bucky. Er kraxelt wieder hoch. _Steh immer wieder auf_.

„Also. Schlägertypen sind groß und schwer, aber die sind nicht immer dumm. Also was musst du sein?“, fragt Bucky.

„Schneller. Schlauer.“ Er beobachtet, Fäuste bereit, Blick auf Buckys breite Schultern.

Steve duckt sich vorm nächsten Schlag und er rauscht über seinem Kopf vorbei. Er federt wieder hoch und grinst.

„Jetzt geht’s los!“, sagt Bucky. „Ein guter Treffer und ich bezahl' für's Mittagessen.“

  


  


Eine halbe Stunde später kriegt Steve einen ordentlichen Aufwärtshaken hin und krümmt sich dann vor Husten. Bucky macht Pause, bringt Steve in den vertrauten Kutschersitz und hilft ihm zu atmen bis der Anfall vorüber ist. Er geht mit Steve zum Mittagessen ins Schnellrestaurant und flirtet noch nicht mal zu viel mit der Kellnerin.

Sie versuchen's morgen nochmal.

 

* * *

 

Bucky ermutigt Steve vorsichtig, Joggen zu versuchen, aber besteht darauf, seinen Fortschritt zu überwachen. „Wenn du umkippst, will ich's verdammt nochmal wissen“, sagt Bucky stur.

Steve wäre mehr geschmeichelt, wenn sich nicht herausstellen würde, dass „seinen Fortschritt überwachen“ nur „mit süßen Mädchen flirten während Steve seine Runden im Park läuft“ heißt.

„Ich hasse dich!“, keucht Steve.

„Gut!“, ruft Bucky zurück.

 

* * *

 

Auch wenn er's hasst, bleibt er dran. Es hilft, denkt er. Er ist besser als er's war, sogar noch vor Kurzem. Da sind jetzt Muskeln wie Peitschenschnur auf seinen dünnen Knochen – zumindest mehr als vorher da waren. Immerhin etwas.

„Das ist nicht genug“, warnt Bucky ihn. „Keine Chance, dass -“

„Ich muss es versuchen“, beharrt Steve. „Versuchen kann ja nicht Schaden, oder?“

 

* * *

 

Drei Wochen nach Pearl Harbor bekommt Steve seine ersten 4F.

„Es gibt andere Möglichkeit, um zu dienen“, sagt der Arzt.

 _Das ist nicht dasselbe_ , denkt Steve.

„Es gibt andere Aufgaben, die wichtig sind“, fügt der Arzt freundlich hinzu.

 _Aber diese Aufgabe ist mir wichtig_ , denkt Steve.

Der Arzt legt eine Hand auf Steves Schulter und drückt. „Tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Ich weiß, dass du enttäuscht bist. Aber das hier ist größer als du.“

 _Deswegen muss ich ja Teil davon sein_ , denkt Steve.

Sein Blick wandert zum Schild hinter dem Kopf des Arztes. _Es ist rechtswidrig, Eintrittsformulare zu verfälschen_.

Er wird lernen müssen zu lügen.

 

 


	6. What Tomorrow Brings

 

#### 6

 _So have a little faith_  
_And trust in_ **what tomorrow brings**  
_You'll reach a star_  
_Because there are such things_

  * [There Are Such Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNrGGnS0qh4) _von Stanley Adams, Abel Baer, und George W. Meyer, 1942_




  


(Viel später bittet das Smithsonian freundlich um seine Meinung zu ihrer Ausstellung. Er gibt _etwas_ Rückmeldung. Nicht viel. Er denkt nicht, dass er das Recht hat, den Leuten zu sagen, wie sie Captain America darstellen sollen. Captain America gehört Steve schließlich nicht. Er macht nur eine harte und bestimmte Korrektur. _Barnes meldete sich kurz nach dem Angriff auf Pearl Harbor freiwillig für die Armee,_ und Steve sieht kurz rot, ein Aufblitzen von Wut und er weiß nicht, was er damit machen soll. Heutzutage hat er viel Wut, von der er nicht weiß, was er damit machen soll. „Das ist falsch“, sagt er ihnen, als er sich sicher ist, dass er deswegen nicht schreien wird. „Bucky ist nicht eingetreten. Wir waren alle Soldaten, aber ich hab' mich freiwillig gemeldet. Er nicht.“

„Wir werden das korrigieren“, sagt die nette Frau vom Smithsonian. Sie lächelt charmant. Wenn sie überrascht ist, zeigt sie es nicht. „Wir werden von Ihren Fans allerdings eins auf Dach kriegen. Es war nicht so in den Comics.“

„Ja, ich wette das war's nicht“, sagt Steve trocken.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, es mir zu erzählen: wie ist es passiert? Waren Sie nicht beide Schüler zu der Zeit?“, fragt sie. Sie versucht, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Er starrt sie an. Es ist so eine seltsame Geschichte. Er versucht, sie sich gestutzt und gequetscht, runtergekocht und reduziert zu wenigen Zeilen Text auf einer Anzeige irgendwo vorzustellen, wo glasige Augen darüber hinweg fliegen. Sie würden das Ganze nicht erfassen können, die Art wie es erzählt werden sollte. Hilflos zuckt er die Schultern. „Dumm gelaufen“, sagt er matt und ein bisschen unhöflich.

Sie versucht nicht nochmal, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.)

  


* * *

 

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel“, sagt Bucky und legt einen Arm um Steves Schultern, nachdem er mit hängendem Kopf aus dem Rekrutierungsbüro gekommen ist. „He, mach dir keinen Kopf deshalb. Heut' Abend ist wieder Tanzen und Betty hat 'ne Freundin, Doris, die sagt, sie will dich gern kennenlernen.“

Steve hört nicht zu. Er sieht runter auf das Eintrittsformular, diese lange Liste von Gebrechen, diese verdammten 4F in der Ecke. Er zerknittert es und wirft es auf Seite. Schiebt Buckys Arm von seiner Schulter. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich mach mir keinen Kopf. Ich komm' irgendwann rein.“ Er sieht zu Bucky hoch, Kiefer angespannt, entschlossen.

Buckys Blick fliegt zum Eintrittsformular, zerknüllt und weggeworfen, und dann zurück zu seinem Freund. „Steve...“, sagt er langsam.

Steve zuckt nur nochmal mit den Schultern. Er schiebt sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Tanzhalle?“, sagt er und ändert das Thema.

  


  


Doris verschwindet kurz nachdem sie ankommen mysteriös, worauf Steve schon vorbereitet war, also nimmt er's gelassen. Allerdings scheint es Bucky in schlechte Laune zu versetzen und er tanzt nur ein paar Mal mit Betty, bevor sie jemanden weniger mürrischen findet und Bucky mit den Händen tief in der Tasche zurück kommt. „Lass uns hier abhauen“, sagt er zu Steve.

Sie gehen größtenteils schweigend nach Hause. Bucky guckt finster und Steve will ihm sagen, dass er Doris keinen Vorwurf dafür macht, dass sie nicht mit ihm tanzen will und er macht Betty keinen Vorwurf, dass sie sie nicht dazu zwingt und Bucky sollte es nicht so schwer nehmen, aber dann –

„Was zur Hölle hast du gemeint?“, sagt Bucky und er klingt plötzlich wütend (außer, dass es nicht plötzlich ist, weil nichts, was Bucky macht, _plötzlich_ ist.) „'Ich komm' irgendwann rein.' Was zur Hölle meinst du damit, hm?“

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Steve zurückgespult hat. Bucky ist schon die ganze Nacht damit beschäftigt, bemerkt Steve. Muss er sein. Steve spannt seinen Kiefer an, zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Die können nicht ewig nein sagen.“

„Kumpel, die müssen nur einmal nein sagen. Was willst du machen, auf den Eintrittspapieren lügen?“

„Klar. Warum nicht?“

„Weil sie dich verdammt nochmal festnehmen werden, Stevie!“, sagt Bucky gereizt.

Steve zuckt nur wieder mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung.“

„In Ordnung? In Ordnung?!“

„Wir wurden angegriffen, Menschen sterben. I kann nicht nichts tun, Buck.“

„Klar kannst du, ist echt leicht.“

„Für dich vielleicht!“, sagt Steve. Es kommt fies rüber und Bucky hält seine Schritte abrupt an. Er starrt Steve an, Verletzung harsch in seinen blau-grauen Augen. Steves ganze Wut verläuft innerhalb einer Sekunde im Sand. „Scheiße“, sagt er. „Buck, ich hab nicht gemeint – Scheiße. Tut mir leid, ich bin nur -“

Bucky lächelt. Im Halbdunkel der Straßenlaternen ist es das Schlimmste, was Steve je in Buckys Gesicht gesehen hat. „Ne, ist schon gut. Mach dir keinen Kopf deshalb.“

Steve hasst diesen Blick, dieses furchtbare unechte Lächeln. „Nein!“, sagt er forsch. „Es ist nicht gut, mach das – mach das nicht, ich bin 'n Arschloch.“

Das schreckliche Lächeln flackert und verformt sich zu etwas, das ein bisschen echter ist. „Naja, Kumpel, du hast's zuerst gesagt.“

„Tut mir leid, Buck, ich bin so -“, sagt Steve. „Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, aber ich kann nicht – ich kann nicht einfach nichts tun. Ich muss es weiter versuchen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Bucky legt seinen Arm wieder um Steves Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass du das tust, Kumpel.“

Steve krümmt sich ein wenig und passt leicht unter Buckys Arm. Sein Kopf stößt gegen Buckys Schulter und er starrt runter auf ihre Füße, die im Gleichschritt miteinander gehen. Bucky ist immer noch warm vom Tanzen und er riecht ein bisschen nach Bettys Parfum und Zigarettenqualm und Schweiß. Trotz all dem ist es schön, hier zu sein, unter Buckys Arm.

  


  


Es ist bitterkalt im Flur, als sie hoch zum Apartment gehen. „Willst du heut' Nacht teilen?“, sagt Bucky, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen haben.

Steve zuckt die Schultern. „Wenn du drauf bestehst.“ Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Ihr Apartment ist beheizt, zumindest auf dem Papier. Aber die Wärme schafft es nicht ganz bis ins Schlafzimmer und es ist auch nicht so, als ob das Wohnzimmer ein Röstofen ist. Also macht Bucky manchmal das Angebot, als ob Steve derjenige ist, der ihm den Gefallen tut, und Steve nimmt nur an, weil er sich selbst davon überzeugen kann, dass es stimmt.

Man würde denken, dass Bucky der Warme ist, aber eigentlich ist er das nicht. Der Junge hat Füße wie Eiswürfel. Gleichzeitig pumpt Steves dämliches hoppelndes Herz Blut so schnell herum, dass es immer scheint, als ob er leichtes Fieber hätte. Bucky kriecht als erstes unter die Decken und reibt die Hände zusammen, die guten Wollsocken an seinen Eiswürfelzehen.

Steve macht das Licht ein paar Minuten später aus und legt sich auch in, zieht die Decke hoch. Sie liegen im Dunkeln, Rücken an Rücken in dem schmalen Bett und hören den Heizkörper klappern. Steve starrt die rissige Wand an, schläft nicht und sagt kein Wort.

„Du weißt doch, dass meine Ma die ganze Zeit flucht?“, sagt Bucky leise, ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme.

„Was?“, sagt Steve und tut schockiert. „ _Deine Ma? Fluchen?_ Sicherlich nicht.“ (Buckys Ma hat mal einen echten Hafenarbeiter rot werden lassen, als der sich bei Mr. Barnes beschweren wollte und stattdessen Mrs. Barnes gefunden hat, mit einer Teigrolle und _sehr genauen Vorstellungen_ davon, wo diese hingesteckt werden sollte.)

Bucky lässt ein leises Kichern raus. „Halt die Klappe. Ich versuch', dir was zu erzählen, du Mistkerl.“ Er sagt es sanft und ernst. Bucky hat 'ne Witzelei zu allem, aber wenn man genau rausfinden will, was er denkt oder fühlt, ist es immer eine lange, schlängelnde Reise durch etwa eine Million Abstecher und Umwege.

Also ist Steve leise, starrt ins Dunkel und wartet.

Bucky seufzt. „Sie hat versucht, es abzustellen, als ich geboren wurde, als Pa aus dem Krieg zurück kam... Naja, er war schreckhaft bei lauten Sachen und meine Ma ist eine verdammt laute Sache.“

Steve lacht halb durch die Nase auf.

„ _Halt die Klappe_ “, sagt Bucky wieder. „Die Sache ist, dass sie versucht hat, es abzustellen, aber das hat's nur schlimmer gemacht. Pa hat ihr irgendwann gesagt, dass wenn dein befehlshabender Offizier im Schützengraben _holt eure verdammten Gewehre_ sagt, du 'n Kampf mitmachen würdest. Aber wenn dein befehlshabender Offizier sagt _holt eure Gewehre_ , dann wusstest du, dass es gefährlich wird.“ Steve fühlt, wie Bucky hinter ihm mit den Schultern zuckt. „Nachdem er ihr das gesagt hat, hat sie aufgehört, so sehr zu versuchen, es abzustellen.“

Steve muss sein Gesicht wegdrehen, um ein Lächeln im Kissen zu verstecken. Es scheint was zu sein, worüber er nicht lächeln sollte, aber er hört gerne davon, wie Mr. und Mrs. Barnes zusammenpassen. Dadurch wünscht er sich, zurückgehen und seine Mom mehr über seinen Dad fragen zu können.

„Und wir haben Glück, weißt du?“, sagt Bucky. „Das weiß ich. 'ne Menge Kerle sind fies zurückgekommen oder als Trinker geendet. 'ne Menge. Und Pa... naja. Du weißt, wie Pa ist.“ Steve hat Buckys Pa mal gesehen, wie er 'ne verwilderte Katze mit winzigen Fischstücken und sanften Geräuschen in ihren Hinterhof gelockt hat. Er hat Bucky gesehen, wie er genau dasselbe auf ihrer Feuertreppe gemacht hat. „Aber...“ Bucky atmet ein. „Er wacht manchmal nachts schreiend auf. Immer noch. Er redet nie drüber, aber … „

Die plötzliche Nebeneinanderstellung von Vorstellungen – George Barnes, der erschrockene Katzen dazu bringt, ihm aus der Hand zu fressen und George Barnes irgendwo schreiend im Schützengraben – macht Steve sprachlos. Er wusste, dass Buckys Pa im selben Krieg gekämpft hat, durch den Steve seinen Dad verloren hat, aber er hat nie darüber hinaus überlegt. Es war schwer, sich Mr. Barnes mit seinem großen, sanften Lächeln und seiner tiefen Bassstimme vorzustellen, wie er mitten in der Nacht aufwacht, schreiend und in Panik – allein der Gedanke daran sorgt dafür, dass Steve schlecht wird. „Oh mein Gott, Bucky...“

„Ja, das ist.... Ja“, sagt Bucky, seine Stimme angestrengt und belegt.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung“, sagt Steve sanft. Er will sich umdrehen, aber gleichzeitig will er nicht. Es ist ein bisschen leichter, über solche Dinge zu reden, wenn sie Rücken an Rücken liegen und ins Dunkel starren. Nicht leicht, aber leicht er . 

„Er redet nie drüber, aber Ma – ich hab sie deshalb gefragt, vor ein paar Jahren, und sie hat gesagt: 'Ich weiß nicht, wofür sie verdammt nochmal gekämpft haben, aber ich garantier' dir, dass es das nicht wert war. Nichts ist das.' Du hättest sie hören sollen, als die Geschichten aus Deutschland langsam angekommen sind. Erst hat sie gesagt, dass es nur, ähm... Nichtjuden seien -“ Steve kann sich denken, dass sie nicht _Nichtjuden_ gesagt hat, „die die Menschen, die ihnen nicht wirklich wichtig sind, als Ausrede benutzen, um 'nen neuen Krieg anzufangen, in den wir uns besser nicht einmischen. Sie sagt das nicht mehr so oft, nicht seitdem... naja, seit ein paar Jahren hat niemand mehr von Onkel Jakob gehört. Und alle haben Angst um ihn, aber …“

Bucky seufzt schwer. Das hier ist der Kern der Sache, Steve fühlt es. Die Sache, um die Bucky herum geredet hat. „Krieg hat Folgen, die man nicht vorhersehen kann“, sagt Steve. „Ich weiß, dass es manchmal unvermeidlich ist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es das je wert ist.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Lippe. Er sagt nicht, er kann nicht, weil –

„Und ich weiß, dass du so nicht erzogen wurdest, Stevie, ich weiß, dass du nicht so drüber denkst. Du hast diesen – diesen Todeswunsch von dir.“

„Was?“, sagt Steve, plötzlich angehalten.

„Martyriumswunsch, was auch immer. Ich bin nur. Ich versuch nur, dir zu sagen, dass Krieg kein Ort für Heiligkeit und einen sauberen Tod ist. Ich bin sicher, dass ist das, was deine Mom dir über deinen Dad gesagt hat, aber es ist nicht -“

„Mein Dad  ist an Senfgas zu Tode erstickt“, sagt Steve harsch. „Von dem _sein_ _befehlshabender_ _Offizier_ verordnet hat, dass es freigesetzt werden soll.“

Bucky rollt so schnell auf den Rücken, dass das Bett knarrt. Sein Kopf fährt hoch wie 'ne Ratte aus dem Loch. „ _Was_? “

Steve rollt auch auf den Rücken, so dass sich ihre Schultern berühren. Sie starren sich gegenseitig an, im Dunkeln, und Steve fällt auf – es ist nicht so, als ob er's vor Bucky geheim gehalten hätte, aber sie reden nicht über dieses Zeug. Niemand tut das. Steves Dad ist als Held gestorben und das ist alles, was irgendwer je dazu sagen wollte. Außer Steves Ma. Sie hat ihn reichlich angelogen, aber darüber hat sie nie gelogen. _Das ist zu wichtig, Junge_ , hat sie gesagt, als sie ihn für das Gespräch hingesetzt hat.

„Die Deutschen hatten nicht viel Gas übrig, aber wir schon. Sie haben versucht, die Deutschen zu vergasen, aber der Wind hat gedreht. Dad hat sichergestellt, dass alle anderen rausgekommen sind und dafür hat er bezahlt. Ich _weiß_ , dass Krieg nicht glorreich ist, Kumpel“, sagt Steve. „Und du hast Recht, dass ich Krieg nicht so kenne, wie deine Familie. Aber …“

Plötzlich dreht Steve den Kopf, sieht weg ins Dunkel. Er kann Buckys Blick brennend auf sich spüren. „Aber ich kenn' Tod, Kumpel. Du weißt, dass er und ich alte Freunde von ganz früher sind.“ Er zwingt sich dazu, wieder zu Bucky zu sehen und zieht ein schiefes Lächeln. Buckys Gesicht ist dunkel und unklar, aber dieses einzelne Stirnrunzeln ist eine deutliche Linie zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Ich bin seitdem ich sechs Jahre alt war am sterben. Ich bin dreiundzwanzig. Ich hab's …“ Er muss es runterschlucken, plötzlich, muss es zurückhalten. „Ich hab's so satt, _ohne verdammten Grund zu sterben_. I will nicht mit fünfundzwanzig auf der Tuberkulosestation enden und mein größter Beitrag zur Menschheit sind ein paar Schilder auf der Flatbush Avenue. Bucky... Ich werd' eher früher als später sterben. Wenn jemand sein Leben hingeben muss...“

 _Kann dann genauso gut ich sein_ , denkt Steve. Denn welchen Zweck hat er lebend? Er ist ein Künstler, der Farben nicht richtig sieht. Er ist armer irischer Dreck ohne Familie. Aber Gott, er hat Kampf in sich. Und jetzt hat er eine Chance, etwas damit anzufangen. Wenn er ins Senfgas laufen und jemand anderen retten kann, dann wird es das wert sein. Wenigstens würde er nicht Frau und Kind zurücklassen.

„Ich versteh nur nicht, warum ich nicht versuchen sollte, ein bisschen Gutes zu tun“, sagt Steve bestimmt. „Wirklich Gutes, weißt du?“

„Du tust Gutes, Steve“, sagt Bucky gereizt, als wäre er wütend. „Herrgott nochmal. Du tust jeden verdammten Tag Gutes, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du denkst -“

„Bucky“, setzt Steve an.

„Fang nicht mit mir an, Steven Grant Rogers. Ich schwör' beim scheiß Herrn, ich bin so -“ Bucky drückt sich selbst höher, starrt böse runter auf Steve. „Das erste Mal, als ich dich _gesehen_ hab, warst du Gutes am tun. Dich gegen Kerle stellen, die dreimal so groß sind wie du, und da bin ich und denke – 'Gott, was zur Hölle mach ich eigentlich?' Verstehst du?“ Er schlägt Steve fest gegen die Schulter. „Du erwartest so verdammt viel von dir selbst und jeder, der das sieht, jeder um dich rum, wir fangen alle plötzlich an, dasselbe zu machen. Ist als ob deine Dummheit ansteckend ist“, sagt er und wirft seine Hände nach oben, als ob er sich in seine eigene Mutter verwandelt.

„Bucky, ich würde von niemandem erwarten – so bin ich nicht!“

„Du _bist_ so, du scheiß Dummkopf. Du denkst, du tust nichts Gutes? Gott, du bringst Leute dazu dazu, Gutes tun zu _wollen_ , besser sein zu wollen, jeden verdammten Tag. _Jeden verdammten Tag_. Du machst die Welt besser, indem du nur _darin herumläufst_. Weißt du wie scheiß selten das ist?“

Entgegen aller Logik will er seine Hand auf Buckys Mund legen, diese Worte irgendwie anhalten. Es ist zu viel. Sein ganzes Gesicht läuft rot an. „Ich bin nicht so. Ich bin nicht so 'ne Art von – niemand _sieht_ mich auch nur, Bucky.“

„Diejenigen auf die's ankommt schon. Du bist 'ne _Inspiration_ , du Arschloch“, sagt er. „Nicht nur weil du klein bist, oder weil du krank bist, nur weil du _du_ bist und ich … du inspirierst _mich_ , in Ordnung? Du...“ Er verstummt. Steve setzt sich auf, versucht, besser zu sehen, weil Bucky klingt – er klingt. „Gott. Kannst du nur fünf verdammte Minuten mal nicht so streng mit der sein? Kannst du dir selbst nicht verdammt nochmal 'ne Chance geben?“

Verzweifelt. Er klingt verzweifelt.

„Steve, ich kann nicht – ich -“ Er bricht sich selbst mit 'nem scharfen, gereizten Geräusch ab und dreht sich weg, legt sich wieder auf die Seite, dreht sich weg von Steve und murmelt leise vor sich hin. „Ich kann dich grade nicht mal ansehen. Jesus, Maria und Joseph. _Ohne verdammten Grund sterben_. Du dämlicher, sturer Mistkerl. Ich schwör' beim verdammten Herrn, du bringst mich noch um.“

Steve lächelt fast, weil Bucky, der von ihm angepisst ist – das ist viel vertrauteres Terrain. Er rollt sich selbst auf die eigene Seite, dreht sich wieder weg. Er kaut härter auf seiner Lippe. Gegen seinen Rücken kann er Buckys Schultern fühlen, wie sie sich anspannen und runden. Er rollt sich zusammen, rollt sich ein und weg von dem Gespräch und das macht es Steve leichter, rauszufinden was er sagen soll.

Steve liegt still, atmet nur, versucht nachzudenken, versucht den Kopf frei zu kriegen. „Du aber auch“, sagt er leise.

„Was?, sagt Bucky und klingt genervt.

 _Du inspirierst mich_ , hat Bucky gesagt. _Es ist genau dasselbe_ , will Steve sagen. _Du für mich, das ist genau dasselbe_. „Du weißt, was“, sagt Steve. „Komm schon, Mann. Du weißt es.“

Bucky tritt ihn unter der Decke. „Mistkerl.“

„Blödmann.“

Sie liegen noch einen Moment still da.

„Gut, hör zu, vielleicht hast du recht“, sagt Steve. „Vielleicht hat deine Ma recht, dass es das nicht wert ist. Aber...“

„Aber vielleicht hast du auch recht und deine Mom hatte recht und dein Dad hatte recht“, beendet Bucky Steves Satz für ihn, wie er's so oft macht. „Baum der Freiheit, patriotisches Blut, all der Kram.“ Er klingt müde, auf eine Art, die durch Schlaf nicht besser wird.

Steve räuspert sich. „Ich weiß, dass du Thomas Jefferson nur zerfleischst, weil du mich ärgern willst“, sagt Steve Bucky.

„Jefferson war ein Arsch“, sagt Bucky, auch um Steve zu ärgern. „Gib' mir stattdessen lieber Dummkopf Paine.“

„'Diese Zeiten stellen die Herzen der Menschen auf die Probe?'“, schlägt Steve vor.

„Ja, du bist 'ne Probe für mein Herz. Geh schlafen, Sonnenschein.“

Hinter ihm rollt Bucky sich enger zusammen. Es ist endlich warm unter der Decke. Steve drückt sein halbes Gesicht in das dünne Kissen. Er fragt sich, worüber Bucky nachdenkt, das ihn dazu bringt, sich so zusammenzurollen. Als ob er Schmerzen hat.

Er fragt nicht, aber er denkt nach … er denkt trotz alle dem, was Bucky gesagt hat, dass Steve, wenn er in den Krieg ziehen und Bucky den Schmerz ersparen könnte, er es tun würde. Das wäre ein fairer Tausch.

 

* * *

 

Einige Monate danach, während Steve über einen Angriff auf Tønsberg in Norwegen liest, kommt Bucky mit rotem Kopf reingestürmt, grinsend und auch entsetzt, um zu verkünden, dass _ich Onkel werde, Gott, Stevie!_ Und dann hebt er Steve einfach vom Boden hoch und schwingt ihn herum, als sei er ein Mädchen, was Steve dazu bringt, ihm hart und fest in die Seite zu schlagen.

„Rebecca?“, fragt Steve atemlos.

„Natürlich Rebecca, du Fleischklops“, sagt Bucky. „Wenn's Jeanie oder Susan wären, würden wir statt auf 'ne Feier zu 'ner Beerdigung gehen. Komm schon, Ma backt Kuchen. Hol' deinen Mantel.“

„Ich?“

„Ja, klar du, du Depp.“

Steve fühlt sich ein bisschen aus der Fassung gebracht. „Aber ich bin nicht -“ Teil der Familie, will er sagen, das denkt er immer und es bringt Bucky immer dazu, seine Augen zu verdrehen.

Das macht er auch jetzt. „Oh mein Gott, Steve, es ist so, als wolltest du keinen Kuchen.“

Sarah Rogers hat keinen Trottel großgezogen und nur ein Trottel würde sich die Chance auf von Winifred Barnes gebackenen Kuchen entgehen lassen.

  


  


Als sie zum Haus der Barnes' kommen, leuchtet Rebecca wirklich, auch wenn's wie ein Klischee klingt. Sie strahlt, als sie die beiden sieht und drückt Steve genauso feste, wie sie Bucky drückt. Steve kommt plötzlich der Gedanke, dass er Teil der Familie geworden ist. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt er das jetzt gerade noch mehr, wo sie _keine_ großen Anstalten um ihn machen, um ihn mit einzubeziehen, weil er ein Armer Waisenjunge ist. Sie wollen ihn einfach nur hier haben, weil sie feiern und sie wollen auch, dass er mitfeiert.

Steve zieht sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers zurück und macht ein paar Skizzen von Becca und Scott, wie sie zusammen sitzen, Kuchen essen, während ihre Schultern gegeneinander stoßen. Beccas Lächeln. Scotts sprachloser Gesichtsausdruck.

Niemand redet vom Krieg. Niemand erwähnt, dass Scott schon beim Rekrutierungsbüro war. Niemand will den Moment zerstören, die zerbrechliche Freude davon, den Frieden.

Becca weint, als Steve ihr die Skizze gibt, verlegen weil er nichts anderes anzubieten hat. Sie zieht ihn in eine verheulte Umarmung und klammert sich an ihn. Unsicher klopft er ihr auf den Rücken.

  


  


(Später denkt Steve zurück an die Feier und er erinnert sich an kleine Dinge, die ihm aufgefallen sind – Dinge an Bucky, weil ihm immer kleine Dinge an Bucky auffallen. Wie aufgeregt Bucky war, wie viel er gelächelt hat, wie viel er ständig in Beccas Nähe war. Steve hatte so oder so nie viel zu Kindern zu sagen. Aber es fällt ihm später auf, dass Bucky es immer geliebt hat, ein großer Bruder zu sein. Und vielleicht hätte er auch eines Tages Vater werden wollen.)

 

* * *

 

Rebeccas Tochter wird im August 1942 geboren.

Sie hätte erst im Oktober zur Welt kommen sollen.

 

* * *

Es war ein schlimmer Besuch im Krankenhaus. Rebecca war noch immer ziemlich benommen und schien zu glauben, dass es Judith langsam besser geht. Es geht Judith nicht besser und die Behandlungen sind teuer und alles, was die Barnes' gespart haben, ging an Becca und Scott, ging an Bucky, damit er die Schule machen kann... Jeder einzelne Barnes ist abgehärmt und still und entsetzt. Es ist nicht so, als ob sie nicht wissen, was schwere Zeiten sind, sie haben Steve durch genug geholfen, aber es ist anders, wenn es einem von ihnen passiert. Und das ist das Schlimmste, was ihnen je passiert ist, als Familie. Rebecca mag sich vielleicht erholen, mag vielleicht sogar irgendwann mehr Kinder bekommen, aber die kleine Judith, falls sie überlebt (und das ist ein großes falls), wird immer kränklich sein. Sie wissen, wie das aussieht. Sie wissen, was das kostet, weil sie Steve kennen. Das ändert allerdings nichts daran, wie sie sie ansehen. Sie lieben sie jetzt schon, mit jedem Stück ihrer großen Herzen, aber sie können sich die Behandlungen nicht leisten und es ist nicht fair, es ist nicht fair.

Sie kommen jetzt zurück zum Haus, gehen grade die Treppe hoch, als Steve auffällt, dass Bucky noch immer auf dem Bürgersteig steht. Steve sieht zurück und das tut auch Winnie.

„Bucky?“, fragt Winnie.

Einen Moment lang ist Bucky still. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

Steve hat Bucky in den letzten paar Tagen genau beobachtet. Sie verbringen mehr Zeit bei den Barnes' als in ihrem eigenen Apartment. Steve tut, was er kann, um zu helfen: sie haben ihm durch genug schwere Zeiten geholfen, das Wenigste, was er tun kann, ist im Gegenzug für sie da zu sein.

Es war eine Weile her, seit Steve Bucky in seinem natürlichen Lebensraum gesehen hatte. Es war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen, vielleicht weil er jünger oder dümmer war, aber er sieht es jetzt. Bucky ist mehr als nur der Lieblingssohn (sie können darüber Witze machen, weil er der einzige Sohn ist und weil jeder ihn liebt.) Er ist stiller als jeder andere in seiner Familie, ruhiger als seine Ma, weniger schreckhaft als sein Pa. Er ist beständig. Es ist, als ob sie alle Radspeichen wären, die sich drehen und bewegen und rasseln, aber Bucky ist die Achse. Bucky hält sie zusammen.

Er hat es immer so leicht aussehen lassen, aber Steve kann sehen, dass es das nicht ist. Besonders jetzt.

Bucky räuspert sich. „Ich muss...“ er verstummt, ein Daumen über seiner Schulter, dann lässt er ihn wieder fallen, lahm. „Ich brauch 'n bisschen Luft“, sagt er. „Nur... bisschen Luft.“

Winnie klopft ihrem Sohn auf den Arm und Bucky nickt, dann dreht er sich weg. Er schiebt die Hände tief in die Taschen und seine Schritte werden länger, während Steve sieht, wie er weggeht. Er hat einen beschwingten Gang, sogar jetzt. Zu viel Swing Tanz und er tanzt immer auf den Zehen, sogar dann zu beschwingt.

„Ich werd' Tee kochen“, bietet Steve an, während er Winnie nach drinnen folgt.

  


  


Sie trinken Tee in der Stille. Jeanie und Susan sitzen Schulter an Schulter am Küchentisch und sie haben etwas Flickarbeit, an der sie arbeiten. Reden leise miteinander über etwas, das Steve nicht hören kann. George hat seinen Arm um Winnies Schulter gelegt und er starrt in die Ferne, nachdenklich, mit seinem Kinn auf Winnies Kopf gestützt.

Und Scott... Er hat seine Finger in seinen Haaren. Er starrt in seine Teetasse, als ob die ihm Antworten geben würde. Der Tee hat schon lange aufgehört zu dampfen, ist schon lange kalt und bitter geworden. Scott Proctor ist ein guter Mensch und es bringt ihn um, dass er sich die Behandlungen nicht leisten kann, die seiner Tochter vielleicht eine Chance geben könnten. Sie ist seine Tochter und er will die Chance bekommen, sie kennenzulernen.

Es gibt nichts, was Steve sagen kann, um irgendwas daran besser zu machen. Es gibt niemanden, den Steve schlagen könnte und er hasst es. Das ist die Sache am Leben in dieser modernen Zeit: es ist alles so viel besser als vor zehn Jahren, sicher, und jeden Tag werden Fortschritte gemacht – jedes Mal bunt ausgestellt, wenn Stark eine Expo hat – aber gleichzeitig... alles ist immer noch ungewiss. Eine unerwartete Ausgabe, eine Pechsträhne und plötzlich bist du wieder ganz am Boden. Hilflos dabei, die Tragödie, die auf dich zukommt, aufzuhalten. Jeder ist immer einen schlechten Tag entfernt von 1917, 1929, 1941 – was auch immer der schlimmste Tag deines Lebens war.

Im Flur öffnet und schließt sich die Haustür. Steve geht um zu sehen wer's ist, weil die Barnes' und Scott grade einfach nicht können und Steve kann.

Aber es ist nur Bucky. Er hängt seinen Mantel im Flur auf, starrt die Haken blind an. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster kommt, wirft tiefe Schatten um seine Augen und Steve fällt mit Künstleraugen die Dunkelheit auf, die darunter gemalt ist. Bucky hat nicht viel geschlafen, aber das hier ist anders: sein Gesicht ist matt, ausdruckslos auf eine Weise, die Kälte durch Steves ganzen Körper schießen lässt.

„Bucky?“, sagt Steve leise, denkt an Rebecca und Judith und fragt sich einen Moment lang, ob Bucky zurück zum Krankenhaus gegangen ist, ob –

Bucky erschrickt und sieht ihn an und lächelt, sanft und traurig und sehr unecht. Er schüttelt den Kopf, aber er sagt nichts. Er drückt Steves Schulter im Vorbeigehen auf seinem Weg in die Küche. Die Barnes' und Scott sind alle dort, sitzen um den Tisch, untypischerweise still und ernst.

„He“, sagt Bucky leise und sanft. Sie sehen alle hoch zu ihm. „Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht lang bleiben, ich muss...“ Er verstummt. „Aber ich wollte...“ Er sieht unbehaglich aus und stellt dann abrupt die Tasse vor Scotts Gesicht weg und legt ein Stück Papier dort hin.

Es ist ein Scheck.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Scotts Blick sich darauf fokussiert hat, aber dann zuckt er zurück und sieht zu Bucky hoch. „Bucky, nein“, sagt er sofort.

„Nicht“, sagt Bucky. „Versuch nicht, meine Entscheidung zu ändern, Kumpel. Das ist das kleine Mädchen meiner kleinen Schwester.“

Scott hat Tränen in den Augen. „Wir können das nicht annehmen, das ist -“

Sie wissen alle, was das bedeutet. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Bucky Judiths Behandlungen _und_ weiter sein Schulgeld bezahlen kann. Ingenieur zu werden war Buckys _Traum_. Und... Schüler zu sein ist das Einzige, was Bucky davon abhält, eingezogen zu werden.

„Bruder“, sagt Bucky fast genervt. „Nimm das scheiß Geld an. Ist keine schwere Entscheidung. Ich kann später immer noch wieder zur Schule gehen.“

 _Außer wenn er's nicht kann_ , denkt Steve und fühlt, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen sich dreht. _Außer er ist weg_. Mrs. Barnes hat sich die Faust in den Mund gestopft, dämpft einen Fluch. Mr. Barnes steht so plötzlich vom Tisch auf, dass sein Stuhl fast umfällt. Er verlässt den Raum. Das macht er manchmal, wenn es zu viel wird. Steve war so daran gewöhnt, dass er nie daran gedacht hat, sich zu fragen warum. Aber heutzutage weiß er's ein bisschen besser, schätzt er.

„Jesus“, sagt Scott und lässt seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen.

Scott hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, weil es für ihn eine gute Möglichkeit war. Er hatte keine weitere Familie. Wenn er's in der Army schafft, könnte er Becca ein besseres Leben bieten. Aber beim Junggesellenabschied hat Scott Bucky mal gesagt, _meld' dich bloß nicht freiwillig. Meld' dich nie freiwillig, Kumpel. Du hast was Besonderes und ich würd's hassen, zu sehen, wie der Krieg Dreck darüber abwirft_. Scott ist ein guter Kerl in der Beziehung.

Jetzt klopft Bucky Scott auf die Schulter. Er sieht zu seiner Ma rüber, die mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf schüttelt. Bucky spannt seinen Kiefer an. Er zuckt mit einer Schulter, dann mit der anderen. „Ist schon gut“, sagt er. „Das hier ist wichtiger.“

„Bucky“, sagt Scott mit wässriger Stimme. „Ich – danke, ich -“

„Herrje, dank' mir nicht. Brich meiner Schwester einfach nicht das Herz, in Ordnung?“ Bucky klopft Scott nochmal auf die Schulter und dann verlässt er den Raum, zurück wie er gekommen ist, geht an Steve vorbei, bewegt sich schnell. Er nimmt seinen Mantel und ist einen Moment später zur Tür raus.

Steve zögert nicht. Er liebt die Barnes'. Er mag Scott wirklich. Aber sie sind nicht seine Priorität. Er nimmt seinen Mantel und folgt.

Bucky ist schon halb den Block runter und geht schnell. Steve muss laufen, um ihn einzuholen, zieht Bucky am Ärmel.

Bucky versucht, sich 'ne Zigarette anzuzünden während er geht, aber seine Hände zittern ziemlich schlimm.

„He“, sagt Steve. „Warst du... Warst du schon bei der Schule?“

Bucky zündet seine Zigarette an, nimmt einen langen Zug und lässt ihn wieder raus, bevor er nickt. Er hat das schon 'ne Weile geplant, bemerkt Steve. Das muss er. Vielleicht seit dem Tag, an dem Judith geboren wurde. „Hab's denen richtig erklärt. Professor Jackson war echt enttäuscht. Hat gesagt, wenn ich mich je entscheiden würde, mich wieder einzuschreiben, soll ich mit ihm reden.“ Er nimmt einen kurzen, wütenden Zug. „Als ob ich je wieder die Chance dazu kriege.“ Er reibt seine Stirn fest mit seinem Handballen, die Zigarette hängt gefährlich zwischen seinen Fingern.

Er geht noch immer schnell. Normalerweise macht er wegen Steve langsamer, aber dafür muss er jetzt zu abgelenkt sein. Steve greif nach seiner Hand, zwingt ihn zum Anhalten. „Du hast das Richtige getan, Bucky.“

Bucky sieht rüber, runter und ihm dann in die Augen. Da ist etwas suchendes in seinem Blick, als ob er sich nicht sicher ist und er versucht, herauszufinden, wie er daran glauben soll.

„Versteh' mich nicht falsch“, führt Steve aus. „Alles daran ist unfair. Es ist 'n beschissenes Blatt, was euch ausgeteilt wurde, aber....“ er schüttelt den Kopf. „Judith 'ne Chance zu geben. Das ist das Richtige.“

Bucky starrt Steve an und Steve weiß, was er sieht, was er denkt. Wenn Judith überlebt, wird sie wahrscheinlich wie Steve sein: etwas leicht Zerbrechliches, voller heftiger Schmerzen und heftigerem Bedauern. Aber das hat Bucky nie abgehalten, Steve bis zur Hölle zu mögen. Bucky mag Steve lieber als _Steve_ Steve mag, um Gottes Willen.

„Ich weiß“, sagt Bucky. „Ich weiß, dass es das Richtige ist, aber es -“

„Ich weiß.“ Steve schluckt. „Aber he. Heißt ja nicht, dass sie deine Nummer sofort aufrufen, oder. Vielleicht -“

„Steve, einfach...“ Bucky kneift sich in den Nasenrücken. „Einfach nicht.“

Steve schluckt, sein Mund unglücklich verzogen. Dann spannt er seinen Kiefer an. Es ist schwerer für Steve, seinen Arm um Buckys Schultern zu legen, aber er macht es, zieht Bucky auf freundschaftliche Art nach unten. „Komm schon. Lass uns ins Kino gehen, ja? Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren ist jetzt an der Kasse, oder?“

Bucky seufzt und lässt Steve ihn ausnahmsweise aufmuntern, statt andersherum. Das wird den Schmerz, seine Träume aufzugeben, nicht wegnehmen, aber...

Aber es ist besser als nichts. Sogar wenn sie sonst nichts haben, haben sie sich gegenseitig.

 

* * *

 

Rebecca und Judith kommen zwei Monate später zusammen aus dem Krankenhaus, aber Bucky wird nicht da sein, um das zu sehen, weil …

Bucky wird in der ersten Septemberwoche einberufen.

 

* * *

 

(Viel später hört er die Geschichte wieder, so wie sie erzählt werden sollte.

„So hat Mama es immer erzählt.“ Judith sitzt am Kopf des Tisches, warm und lebendig und verdammt munter für ihr Alter. Ihre blauen Augen strahlen ihn an. „Du warst da, Steve.“ Sie stellt es gar nicht in Frage – Sie nimmt einfach an, dass er da war. Er ist nicht mal ein Barnes, aber … naja, es gibt hier keine Barnes' mehr. „Ist es wirklich so passiert?“, fragt sie mit herausforderndem Ton. Sie trinkt einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

Sie sehen ihn alle an; die Proctors und Gillespies und Mortons und Chens. Der Tisch ist _voll_ und sie sind alle _begeistert_. Die meisten von ihnen haben die Barnes Kieferpartie – den sturen Winkel davon, das perfekte kleine Grübchen. Steve schluckt, besorgt, dass er's irgendwie falsch machen könnte. „Ja, außer. Naja. Es war mehr Fluchen dabei, glaub' ich.“

Der ganze Tisch bricht in Gelächter aus, warm und donnernd. „Klingt ungefähr richtig!“, sagt jemand. „Klingt nach Oma Winnie“, sagt jemand anderes. Danielle grunzt und ihr spritzt Wein aus der Nase, was sie alle in erneutes Gelächter versetzt. Steve klopft ihr auf den Rücken.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die Geschichte noch nicht satthast“, sagt er zu Judith, als das Lachen etwas leiser geworden ist. „Du musst das doch die ganze Zeit zu hören bekommen.“ Er denkt an Tony. _Du bist der Typ, von dem mein Dad nicht die Klappe halten konnte._

„Satthaben? Verarschst du mich?“, sagt sie. „Weißt du, wie viele Geschichtsaufsätze ich glänzend bestanden hab, indem ich die James Buchanan Karte ausgespielt hab? Wie viele Dates ich deshalb hatte? Gott, ich hab über ihn in meiner Collegebewerbung geschrieben. Weißt du, wie schwer es für Frauen war, 1960 in ein Ingenieursprogramm zu kommen? Mein Sohn, ich hab die Karte ausgespielt, bis sie auseinander gefallen ist.“ Ihre Augen glänzen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich vor Captain America so gewinnsüchtig klinge.“

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob Captain America das gutheißen würde oder nicht“, räumt Steve ein. „Aber Steve Rogers ist ziemlich beeindruckt.“ Er senkt den Kopf, lächelt schüchtern. „Und... ein bisschen eingeschüchtert.“

„Hör bloß auf, mit mir zu flirten!“, sagt Judith und fasst sich mit ihren Händen mit Altersflecken an die imaginäre Perlenkette. „Du bist alt genug, um mein _Vater_ zu sein!“

Der Tisch bricht wieder in Gelächter aus und es sollte wahrscheinlich nicht lustig sein. Nicht davon _sollte_ lustig sein, vielleicht, aber das ist es, die Art wie's das immer war, mit den Barnes'. Steve konnte immer darüber lachen mit den Barnes'. Steve kann fühlen, wie sein Gesicht rot wie 'ne Tomate wird und er muss eine Hand heben, um damit zu verstecken, wie groß sein Grinsen ist und – Gott, sein Bauch tut weh vom lachen. Es ist Ewigkeiten her. Es ist _Jahrzehnte_ her und nur weil er dafür nicht wach war, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht _zu lang_ her ist, seit er so gelacht hat.

„He!“, meldet Scott Jr. sich auf der anderen Seite des Tischs zu Wort, unterbricht die letzten Lacher. Er hat die roten Haare seines Vaters, irgendwie, und seine Sommersprossen, aber das ist Buckys Stirn – Oder Beccas, oder Winnies, eigentlich. Und Scott ist älter als irgendwer von ihnen es war, als Steve sie kannte. Er hebt sein Glas. „Auf die gruseligste Frau, die ich kenne!“

Der Tisch brüllt zustimmend. Steve hebt sein Glas mit den anderen zusammen. Judith grinst, ein scharfes Lächeln voller Zähne, das ganz Bucky ist, trotz Falten und Furchen. Sie ist ein Hitzkopf, ein Teufelsweib, sogar jetzt noch. Bucky hätte sie geliebt. Er hätte es geliebt, sie kennenzulernen. Er hätte es geliebt, dass sie seinen Namen benutzt hat, um etwas zu erreichen, um etwas Gutes zu tun. Es tut weh, darüber nachzudenken, aber es ist eine gute Art von Schmerz. Tief aber rein. Die Art von Schmerz, die keine Narbe hinterlässt.)

 

 


	7. As Though You Were Here

 

 

## 7

 _Close to you I will always stay_  
_Close to you, though you're far away_  
_You'll always be near,_ **as though you were here** _by my side_  
_No matter where in my dreams, I'll find you there_

  * [Close To You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moi67Sy9rsg)_von Jerry Livingston, Carl Lampl und Al Hoffman, 1943._

 




Steve kommt nach Hause und findet ihn auf dem Tisch. Ein Befehl, sich zum Wehrdienst zu melden, adressiert an James Buchanan Barnes. Er kann hören, wie Bucky sich im anderen Zimmer übergibt. Steve kann's verstehen - ihm ist selbst ein bisschen schlecht. Sie hatten keine Zeit, sich darauf vorzubereiten, zu Atem zu kommen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell passiert. Er legt den Brief mit zitternden Händen zurück und geht ins Wohnzimmer, gibt Bucky so viel Privatsphäre, wie's ihr Schuhkarten-Apartment zulässt.

Bucky kommt ein paar Minuten später zitternd und grau raus, aber er besteht wütend darauf, dass es der verdammte Hot Dog war, den er zum Mittag hatte. Steve kauft's ihm nicht ab, keine Sekunde lang, aber er tut so. Für Bucky.

 

 

„ _Schlimazel_ , das bin ich. Das ist das, was Ma zu mir sagen würde“, sagt Bucky später, nach ein paar Whiskeys. Er ist jetzt entwirrt, keine Täuschungen. Er ist nicht der Goldjunge der Nachbarschaft, der er mal war, nicht der fleißige aufmerksame junge Mann, der er für Nonnen und Lehrer war, und nicht der herumstolzierende Frauenschwarm, der er beim Tanzen ist. Er ist nur Bucky, Fäden zerschnitten und Locken, die vom gegelten Kopf wegstehen, kein richtiges Hemd an, Hosenträger gelockert. Nur Bucky.

„Dachte, das sei ich“, sagt Steve. Er hat in einer Hand ein Glas Whiskey, das er noch nicht angerührt hat. Bucky hasst es, allein zu trinken, aber Steve will nicht betrunken werden, also ist der Whiskey rein dekorativ. Er wird ihn später Bucky zum Leertrinken geben. So kann Bucky sich so viel betrinken wie er will und Steve bleibt nüchtern genug, um sich um ihn zu kümmern und niemandes Stolz wird zu sehr verletzt.

„Nah, du bist kein _schlimazel_ , du bist ein _schlemiel._ “

„Wo ist der Unterschied?“

„Sind beides Mistkerle, die Pech haben, aber verschiedene Arten von Pech. Ein _schlemiel_ -“, er stupst Steves Zeh mit seinem eigenen, „- verschüttet seinen Kaffee. Direkt in den verdammten Schritt eines armen _schlimazels_.“ Bucky deutet auf sich selbst, pompös in seiner Trunkenheit.

Steve versucht, es lustig zu finden, aber …. er kann nicht.

Er dachte, er würde eifersüchtig sein, aber das ist er nicht. Stattdessen fühlt er eine Art heftigen Drang, Buckys Platz einzunehmen, nicht für sich selbst, sonder für Bucky. Um es ihm zu ersparen.

Bucky würde ihm für den Gedanken allein auf den Kopf schlagen.

 

* * *

 

Gleich am Morgen des 21. Septembers macht Bucky seine Schultern breit und bringt seine Karte zur Einzugsbehörde. Er kommt mit einer Seriennummer und Anweisungen, sich zum Basistraining in Camp McCoy zu melden, zurück.

 

* * *

 

Steve geht mit ihm zum Bahnhof, nachdem sie sich vom Rest der Barnes' verabschiedet haben. Das Gleis ist voll von kräuselndem Dampf und küssenden Paaren und Kerlen wie Bucky, die versuchen, zu verbergen wie nervös sie sind.

James Buchanan Barnes, 32557038, lächelt Steve wacklig an und sagt „He, ist nicht der Grand Canyon, aber ich hab immer gesagt, dass ich reisen will.“

„Ja, genieß' die prächtigen Ausblicke in Wisconsin, Kumpel“, sagt Steve ihm. „Vergiss' nicht zu schreiben, sonst bringt deine Ma mich um und dann bringt sie _dich_ um, wenn du zurück kommst.“

„Das wollen wir ja nicht. Und he -“ Bucky schlägt Steve gegen die Schulter, „vergiss' nicht, was ich dir beigebracht hab. Jab, Jab, Cross. Ziel' nicht auf den Kiefer, ziel' auf den Hinterkopf, richtig?“

Steve verdreht die Augen, aber da ist was Intensives in Buckys Gesichtsausdruck. Er macht sich Sorgen um Steve. Nicht dass das was Neues wäre, aber … Vielleicht waren die Boxstunden nicht nur dafür, wenn Steve einberufen werden sollte. Vielleicht waren die Boxstunden auch dafür, wenn Bucky einberufen werden sollte.

Der Gedanke daran gibt ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl. „Ja, ja“, sagt Steve. „Geh' schon. Mach, dass du hier wegkommst, du Blödmann.“

Bucky kichert über den alten Witz. „Wir sehen uns, Idiot.“ Und dann schultert er seine Tasche höher und steigt in den Zug.

 

* * *

 

Die Tage sind seltsam und hohl, wenn Bucky nicht da ist. Das Apartment ist plötzlich zu groß, zu leer und gleichzeitig zu klein und die Wände werden um ihn enger, ohne dass Bucky da ist, um sie zurück zu halten. Es ist armselig, wie sehr er Buckys Gegenwart vermisst. Es ist armselig, wie sehr er atemlos auf Buckys Briefe wartet. Steve ist allerdings erbittert daran gewöhnt, armselig zu sein. Er weiß, wie er weitermachen muss, als ob er's nicht wäre.

 _Ausbildungslager ist viel Lärm_ , sagt Bucky in seinem ersten Brief. _Du weißt ja, wie gern ich's hab, wenn mich 'n Arschloch mit großer Klappe die ganze Zeit anschreit. Jetzt werd' ich wenigstens dafür bezahlt, dass ich's aushalte._

 _Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest_ , schreibt Steve zurück. _Ich werd' gar nicht so tun, als ob ich verstehe, worauf du anspielst. Ich werd' nur sagen, dass ich großes Mitleid mit jedem hab, der dein Schnarchen jetzt aushalten muss. Werden die dafür bezahlt?_

 

* * *

 

Die Barnes' fangen an, ihn sonntags zum Braten (oder was dafür durchgeht, wenn man sparen muss) einzuladen. Steve hat einen Verdacht. Er denkt, dass er fühlen kann, wie Bucky dort die Fäden zieht.

 

 

(Später, an der Front, an einem der seltenen freien Sonntage, bemerkt Steve, dass er verdammt Heimweh hat, nicht nach dem Colcannon seiner Mom, sondern nach Mrs. Barnes' Hühnerbraten. Er erinnert sich dran, Bucky dafür zu danken, dass er ein Wort für ihn eingelegt und seine Ma gebeten hat, nach Steve zu sehen. Steves Stolz ist lange nicht so reizbar, jetzt wo er groß ist; es ist einfacher, zuzugeben, dass er verdammt einsam war, dass die Sonntage bei den Barnes' geholfen haben. Bucky haut ihm auf den Hinterkopf und sagt ihm, dass er sie nie darum _bitten_ musste. Mrs. Barnes hat die Einladung ganz von allein ausgedehnt _und_ Bucky einen Vortrag gehalten, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hat, Steve einzuladen.)

 

 

Steve lernt Buckys Schwester auf eine neue Art kennen. Becca kannte er schon ziemlich gut, weil sie und Bucky so eng sind. Sie wohnt bei ihren Eltern, während Scott eingesetzt ist. Steve hilft Becca ein bisschen aus, als sie aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause kommt, aber womit sie wirklich Hilfe braucht ist das Baby und Steve ist _schrecklich_ mit Kindern. Becca geht wirklich freundlich damit um, als Steve _Judith fallen lässt_ , als er sie das _allererste Mal halten darf_ , aber sie entscheidet auch, dass Steve bei buchstäblich allem anderen von größerem Nutzen wäre.

Steve ist irgendwie davon erschreckt, dass Jeanie und Susan keine kleinen Mädchen mehr sind. Sie sind groß geworden, während Steve nicht aufgepasst hat: achtzehn und neunzehn Jahre alt.

Jeanie gesteht, dass sie ganz schrecklich für ihn geschwärmt hat, als sie etwa sechs war. Sie macht sich schonungslos über ihn lustig, weil er's nicht gemerkt hat. Steve merkt, dass er Jeanie mag – nicht auf _die_ Art, aber er mag sie einfach. Sie hat immer eine Stichelei und sie nimmt sich selbst nie zu ernst.

Auf der anderen Seite ist da Susan, die süß und freundlich ist, aber auch intensiv und fokussiert. Sie hört Radio und liest Zeitungen und wird mit jedem Tag immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie würde im Krieg kämpfen, wenn irgendwer sie lassen würde. (Steve kennt das Gefühl.) Aber sie hat nicht vor, in der Zwischenzeit rum zu sitzen und nichts zu tun. Und wo Susan hingeht, folgt auch Jeanie. Was der Grund dafür ist, dass sie sich schließlich Arbeit in der Munitionsfabrik suchen und montags mit ihren dunklen Locken zurückgesteckt und unter Tüchern verdeckt zur Arbeit gehen. Keine offenen Wellen mehr. Es ist alles streng aus ihren eckigen, sturen Gesichtern zurückgekämmt.

Eine seltsame Routine entwickelt sich. Steve kommt sonntags für den Braten rüber, bleibt am Ende über Nacht und schläft öfter als nicht auf der Couch, weil sie viel zu lange aufbleiben, um über Politik zu reden. Und am Morgen findet er sich am Ende einer Kette von Frauen wieder – Becca, die Judith hält, während sie ihre Haare von Susan gemacht bekommt, die ihre Haare von Jeanie hochgesteckt bekommt, während Jeanie ihre langen dunklen Locken von Steve hochgesteckt bekommt, der überraschend gut in solchen Dingen ist, wie sich herausstellt.

„Wenn irgendwer von euch Bucky davon erzählt, werd' ich das ewig zu hören kriegen“, sagt Steve.

„Hoch und heilig versprochen“, sagen die Barnes Mädchen zusammen im Chor.

 

 _He, Stella,_ sagt Bucky schon in seinem nächsten Brief. _Hab gehört, du wirst 'nen Salon eröffnen. Vergiss' nicht, mir vom neuesten Klatsch zu berichten, Schätzchen._

 _Ich hasse dich so sehr,_ schreibt Steve zurück _._

 

* * *

 

Es ist fast, aber nicht genau so, als ob Bucky da wäre. Es ist anders.

Es ist anders, weil Bucky gut darin ist, Zeug zu verheimlichen, besser als Steve es ist. Wenn Steve sein Gesicht sehen kann, kann er's normalerweise zumindest erkennen. Aber jetzt hat Steve nur seine Worte: die Sachen, die Bucky sagt und die riesigen leeren Räume dazwischen, voller Schatten und Unsicherheiten.

 

 

Etwas später, in einem der Briefe: __tut mir leid, dass der hier so kurz ist, Kumpel. Schätze, ich bin müde. Ausbildung läuft gut und so, aber_ _ _~~_es ist als ob sie versuchen_ ~~ _ __es gibt viel zu tun._ _ _~~_Einige Kerle sind echte_ ~~ _ __Fühlt sich an, als ob's nie 'ne Pause davon gibt, denk ich. Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, mir geht’s gut._ _

 

 

Das sagt er immer mehr, als der Oktober kälter wird.

_Mir geht’s gut._

_Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken._

_Mir geht’s gut, alles gut._

_Erzähl mir von Brooklyn._

Das sagt er von allem am meisten:

_Erzähl mir von Brooklyn, Stevie._

Und Steve ist kein Idiot. Er kann da zwischen den Zeilen lesen und obwohl Bucky niemals sagt _Ich vermiss dich, ich vermiss zuhause, ich hasse es hier,_ kann Steve es in der Stille hören. Er kann es hören.

 

 

Aber die Sache ist: auch wenn er hört, was Bucky nicht sagt, hört er jeden Sonntag von Buckys Eltern etwas anderes.

„Bucky sagt, er hat die besten Noten in seinen Eignungstests.“ Also ist es nicht so, als ob Bucky sich nicht gut macht.

„Bucky sagt, er hat in seiner Gruppe als bester Scharfschütze abgeschnitten.“ Also ist es nicht so, als ob er nicht sein Bestes geben würde oder so.

Und dann, an einem Sonntag, als sie alle um den abgenutzten Esstisch der Barnes' herum sitzen: „Bucky sagt, sein Sergeant hat ihn für Sondertraining zur Seite genommen.“

Sie sind stolz auf ihn, selbstverständlich – das sind sie alle, Steve ist keine Ausnahme – aber es ist auch eine Erleichterung. „Mehr Training ist gut“, sagt George und starrt etwas an, das nicht dort ist. „Er ist noch nicht so weit.“

„George“, sagt Winnie und legt ihre Hand auf seine große Pranke.

„Nicht dass man's je ist“, sagt er mit mehr Verbitterung als Steve je in seiner großen, grollenden Stimme gehört hat. „Aber mehr Training ist gut.“

Das wissen sie alle, aber niemand sagt es... Je länger sein Training dauert, desto länger muss er nicht an die Front.

 

* * *

 

An einem Sonntag Ende November geht Steve nach der Kirche zu den Barnes' und merkt, dass außer Becca und Judith niemand zuhause ist. Becca muss auf ihn gewartet haben, weil sie die Tür aufreißt, bevor er anklopft. Sie schwenkt einen Brief und einen Moment lang denkt Steve _oh Gott, bitte nicht,_ aber Becca grinst breit von Ohr zu Ohr.

„Bucky hat im Dezember eine Woche Freigang“, sagt sie. „Er sagt, er denkt, sie werden ihn für mehr Training wegschicken!“

„Nicht an die Front?“, sagt Steve, atemlos durch das emotionale Schleudertrauma. Keiner von ihnen ist wirklich sicher – Bucky ist so ausweichend und unbekümmert damit, Details zu nennen und keiner weiß wirklich, wie dringend die Armee Leute an der Front braucht.

„Nicht an die Front!“, bestätigt Becca und ihre blauen Augen glitzern.

Sie umarmen sich und fallen durch die Wucht darin fast um, durch die Erleichterung zu wissen, dass es mehr Training geben wird, mehr Zeit um zu wissen, dass Bucky in Sicherheit ist, in Ordnung ist, dass nicht wirklich auf ihn geschossen wird.

Steve keucht, als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösen, weich in den Knien durch die Erleichterung und den Luftmangel. Becca reibt ihm den Rücken. „Komm schon, komm schon. Tee.“ Sie zieht ihn nach drinnen und drückt ihn auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch. Er stützt seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie. _Atmen_ , denkt er. _Es wird alles gut werden_.

Becca läuft herum, kocht Tee und überprüft abgelenkt die Wiege, wann immer sie daran vorbeikommt, aber Judith schläft friedlich. Sie ist winzig, denkt Steve. Sie ist erst einen Monat oder so aus dem Krankenhaus und sie macht sich gut und Scott hat auch bald Urlaub und jetzt das... Becca sieht aus, als ob sie davon schwebt; als ob alle guten Neuigkeiten ihr Auftrieb verleihen. Sie reicht ihm den Brief zusammen mit einer Tasse Tee und Steve setzt sich auf, um ihn zu lesen.

 

 

 

 

> Hallo Brooklyn Barnes',

> ich schätze mal, das Erste, was ihr wahrscheinlich wissen wollt, ist, dass ich die erste Woche im Dezember Freigang habe. Also werd' ich endlich das kleine Proctor Mädchen richtig kennenlernen können. Ich erwarte das komplette Empfangskomitee, wohlgemerkt. Tusch und Trompeten. Der ganze Schnickschnack.

> Das Ausbildungslager ist echt gut gelaufen. Ich schätze, ich hab ziemlich ordentlich abgeschnitten: der Sergeant gibt mir 'ne besondere Empfehlung, also werde ich verschifft – nicht an die Front, noch nicht. Irgendeine Art Sondertraining. Sollte eine Herausforderung sein. Kann noch nicht sagen, wo sie mich hinschicken – sogar wenn's nicht klassifiziert wäre, ihr wisst ja, wie gut ich mit Karten bin.

> Jedenfalls geht’s mir echt gut, außer dass ich euch vermisse. Schickt mir 'nen schön langen Brief mit allen Neuigkeiten und Geschichten.

> Bis bald!

> Bucky
> 
>  

Steve liest es nochmal durch, runzelt die Stirn. Das ist überhaupt nicht so wie die Briefe, die er bekommt. Es ist ordentlich und aufpoliert und munter. Da ist nichts durchgestrichen, nichts von dieser dünnen Fassade von 'gut', die über Elend gemalt wurde.

„Ist das nicht wunderbar?“, sagt Becca und dreht sich strahlend zu ihm um. Sie sieht erschöpft aus. Natürlich tut sie das. Sie hat ein drei Monate altes Kind.

„Ich versteh's nicht“, ist alles, was Steve zu sagen gedenken kann. Der Ton das Briefs ist nicht, _gar nicht_ so wie die Briefe, die er von Bucky bekommen hat.

„Was versteht man da nicht?“, fragt Becca und lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen.

„Ist nur …“ Er sieht zu Becca rüber, aber sie grinst nur. „Die Briefe, die er mir schickt, sind … nicht so“, beendet er lahm.

Becca ist kein Trottel und sie kennt Bucky so gut wie sonst niemand, außer vielleicht Steve. Sie runzelt die Stirn ein wenig. „Ja? Wie sind die denn?“

Steve zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Da steht alles … zwischen den Zeilen. Er sagt es nie direkt, aber er … Er ist nicht glücklich. Er klingt elend.“

„Hm.“ Sie hält inne und denkt darüber nach, ihr Ausdruck wird ernst und düster. „Bist du sicher?“, sagt sie leise und bestimmt, klingt wie ihr Vater, wie Bucky.

Steve denkt drüber nach. Er zieht seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und dann nickt er. „Ich kenn' ihn, Becca. Ich bin sicher.“

Becca wirft ihm dann einen Blick zu, Augenbrauen etwas zusammengezogen. Dann schüttelt sie's sichtbar ab. „Nein“, seufzt sie, Augenbrauen wieder normal. „Das ergibt Sinn.“

„Tut es das?“

Sie nickt. „Er ist bei verschiedenen Leuten verschiedene Dinge, war er schon immer. Erinnerst du dich, wie er sich bei den Nonnen eingeschleimt hat? Jeden Lehrer der Schule um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt. Er hat gesagt, das sei anstrengend.“

Steve hat nicht so darüber nachgedacht. Klar, Bucky war ein Schauspieler. Steve hat das beneidet; Buckys Fähigkeit, einen Raum zu lesen und sich selbst so zu ändern, dass er hinein passt. Steve war nie in der Lage gewesen, irgendwer anderes als Steve zu sein. Er konnte nicht mal anständig lügen. Und dann war da Bucky, der anmutig nachgegeben, sich hier und da ein bisschen verbogen und das Leben für alle um ihn herum etwas leichter gemacht hat. Steve hat das Leben nie für irgendwen leichter gemacht. Deshalb hatte er früh den Ruf als Unruhestifter, während Bucky der Goldjunge blieb, der Lieblingssohn. Es schien ihm so natürlich zu liegen. Er hat es so mühelos aussehen lassen. Steve hat immer angenommen, dass es das war.

Becca beobachtet ihn. „Das wusstest du nicht?“, sagt sie.

Steve schüttelt den Kopf.

„Naja, schätze, dass würdest du auch nicht. Er führt 'ne gute Vorstellung auf, mein Bruder“, fügt sie hinzu. „Aber wenn's ihm elend geht, bist du die einzige Person, vor der er das nicht verstecken würde. Außer vielleicht mir, aber … ich war etwas beschäftigt.“

Steve kann fühlen, wie seine Ohren rot werden, aber Becca sieht jetzt nicht hin. Sie rührt ihren Tee um, langsam und bewusst. „Ma und Pa, andererseits?“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Was würd's ihnen bringen, wenn sie das wüssten?“

Steve spielt mit den Ecken des Briefs herum, runzelt die Stirn. „Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um ihn, schätz' ich.“

Sie nimmt seine Hand und drückt sie. „Das tun wir alle. Aber das hier sind gute Nachrichten. Wenn er Sondertraining bekommt, bekommt er vielleicht eine Beförderung. Je mehr er tun kann, um sich selbst für die Armee wertvoll zu machen, desto unwahrscheinlicher wird es, dass sie ihn nur … du weißt schon.“

 _Vor die nächste Kanone werfen_ , denkt Steve und ihm wird ein bisschen schlecht von dem Gedanken, aber … „Du hast recht“, sagt er. „Du hast recht. Das sind gute Nachrichten.“

„Das sind _wunderbare_ Nachrichten.“

Es ist wunderbar. Bucky kommt nach Hause und auch, wenn es nur für eine Woche ist, ist das nicht Nichts.

 

* * *

 

Steve weiß, dass Bucky sich verändert hat, sobald er aus dem Zug steigt. Es ist nicht so, als Bucky als _anderer Mensch_ zurückkommt oder so was. Er ist immer noch James Buchanan Barnes, aber es ist ein bisschen so, wie Sonnenlicht durch ein Fenster was anderes ist als Sonnenlicht durch eine Lupe. Es ist nur Sonnenlicht, das durch Glas dringt, aber es verhält sich anders, wenn es konzentriert wird.

Er steigt aus dem Zug und grinst bereits sein breites Grinsen. Er winkt begeistert, als er sieht, dass die ganze Familie da ist, sogar die kleine Judith, die winzig ist und in Decken gewickelt, aber ihre Lungen sind jetzt viel besser und sie wächst echt schnell. Er kommt zu ihnen rüber und Steve kann nichts dagegen tun, dass er katalogisiert, wie er sich verändert hat. Es ist die Art wie er sich bewegt; die Art wie er sich selbst bewegt. Sein _Gang_ ist anders. Irgendwo zwischen Marschieren und Stolzieren, alles Beschwingte daraus entfernt. Es ist der Gang eines Soldaten, nicht der eines Tänzers.

Steve bleibt im Hintergrund, während Bucky seine Ma und dann seine Schwestern umarmt und dann die kleine Judith auf die Stirn küsst.

„Judith Buchanan Proctor“, sagt Scott ihm.

Bucky stöhnt laut auf. „Nein. _Warum?_ “ Aber er freut sich darüber, insgeheim. Steve kann's ihm ansehen, genau wie die anderen. Becca lacht. „Tut mir so leid, Kleines“, sagt Bucky zum Baby. „Das hast du nicht verdient.“

Steve bleibt zurück, Hände in den Taschen. Neid ist ein hässliches, hässliches Ding, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Bucky sieht so aus, als ob er sich in seiner Haut wohlfühlt und er ist umgeben von seiner Familie und sie alle sind erst damit dran, ihn zu umarmen. Also ist Steve voll von Eifersucht – große schwere Portionen davon auf jeden, den er ansieht.

„Wo ist -“ Bucky reckt seinen Hals und das Grinsen kommt zurück, als er Steve sieht. Es macht Steve atemlos. „Steve! Komm hier rüber!“

Und, Gott, als Bucky ihn in eine Umarmung zieht und da neue Muskeln sind. Viele davon. Sein Rücken ist dadurch breit, seine Arme dick damit. Er ist wärmer, wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Bucky drückt ihn, ein großes schallendes Lachen schwingt durch sie beide. _Bring mich gleich um, das wäre freundlicher_ , denkt Steve benommen.

 

* * *

 

Sie gehen alle zum Haus der Barnes' und dort gibt es Kaffee für alle und etwas Whiskey zur Feier und einen Braten und Musik aus dem Radio. Alles ist warm und eng und laut, alle lachen über Buckys scheinbar endlosen Reserven an lustigen Geschichten aus dem Ausbildungslager.

Steve fängt an zu glauben, dass er sich vielleicht das Düstere in Buckys Briefen nur eingebildet hat. Bucky ist nur glücklich und lächelt und steht aufrecht. Hier ist nichts Dunkles.

Die Nacht geht weiter und nach dem Abendessen geht Bucky nach draußen, um mit Scott zu rauchen. Die zwei Soldatenjungs. Mrs. Barnes nimmt gerade den Nachtisch aus dem Ofen und schickt Steve, um sie zu holen.

Er geht gerade raus in den Flur, der zum Hinterhof führt (obwohl es nicht viel mehr als ein Betonviereck mit Wäscheleine und Unkraut in den Fugen ist), als er Buckys Stimme hört, leise aber angespannt. „Aber so sollen wir nicht sein, oder?“, sagt Bucky. Steve reckt sein gutes Ohr näher und geht ein bisschen langsamer und leiser. „Unsere Seite... ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, so zu reden, auch nicht über die Krauts. Nicht mal über die Japsen, weißt du?“

„Die machen nur großes Gerede, weil sie Angst haben“, sagt Scott still. „Nur verängstigte, dämliche kleine Kinder, die groß reden.“

„Ich bin 'n verängstigtes dämliches Kind“, zischt Bucky, „und mich hört auch keiner drüber reden, wie ich jemandem 'n Loch in den Kopf schieß' um rein zu f-“ Bucky schneidet sich selbst das Wort ab und Steve kann hören wie er 'nen langen Zug nimmt, kann hören wie sein Fuß mit nervösem Rhythmus gegen die Stufe wippt. „Ich hasse es. Gott. Schlimm genug, dass wir Menschen umbringen werden müssen, es ist Krieg. Aber können wir wenigstens nicht … Das sind immer noch Menschen.“

„Bucky“, sagt Scott leise. „Das ist nicht … Du würdest wahrscheinlich besser aufhören, so zu denken. Die Leute, gegen die du im Einsatz sein wirst … die haben sich entschieden, für die Nazis zu kämpfen. Wenn's nach mir geht, haben die damit jedes Recht aufgegeben, Menschen zu sein. Sieh mal, ich war schon da drüber, du nicht. Was die Nazis anstellen … Das ist nicht menschlich. Die sind nicht menschlich.“

„Das _sind_ sie“, beharrt Bucky. „Schlechte Menschen sind immer noch _Menschen_ , ich will nur -“

Steve kann's nicht länger hinauszögern. Er widersteht dem albernen Drang anzuklopfen und steckt nur den Kopf durch die offene Hintertür raus. „He.“ Die beiden zucken ein bisschen zusammen und drehen sich zu Steve um, starren Steve mit passenden Gesichtsausdrücken zwischen Überraschung und Verärgerung an. Steve fühlt sich schrecklich wie ein Eindringling, ein Außenseiter. Die zwei sind Soldaten, die die Kameradschaft von Waffenbrüdern teilen. Es ist ein Club, von dem Steve kein Teil ist und die Eifersucht droht, ihn bei lebendigem Leib zu verzehren. Er zwingt sich zu lächeln. „'tschuldigung. Winnie hat Nachtisch für uns. Kommt schon.“

 

* * *

 

Bucky kommt danach mit zurück ins Apartment.

Er hatte darauf bestanden, weiter Miete zu bezahlen. „Ich will 'n Ort haben, wo ich bleiben kann, der nicht der Wohnzimmerboden meiner Ma ist, verdammt“, hat er gesagt, brüsk und stur, als ob es nicht nur darum ginge, sicherzustellen, dass Steve in einer warmen und nicht zu beschissenen Wohnung bleibt. Steve hat diskutiert, aber Bucky wollte nicht weichen und so ging ein Teil seines Gehalts weiter auf den gemeinsamen Mietscheck, obwohl Bucky gar nicht mehr dort war. Und da Becca und Judith und Scott alle bei den Barnes' wohnen, ist es allgemein 'ne ziemlich enge Unterkunft. „Ein Mensch braucht Platz“, hat Bucky seiner Ma gegenüber beharrt. „Ich seh' euch alle morgen wieder.“ Und dann ist er mit Steve nach Hause gegangen und Steve hat sich dadurch gefühlt, als ob … naja, egal wie Steve sich dadurch gefühlt hat.

Bucky lässt seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und tritt sich die Schuhe aus. Er wirft seinen Hut auf Seite, lockert seine Krawatte. Er lässt sich in seinen dreibeinigen Sessel fallen. Die Ecke ist jetzt mit Zeitungen gestützt. Er fährt mit den Fingern über den Stapel Detektivromane neben dem Sessel. Er lächelt halb. „Trautes verdammtes Heim.“

„Weißt du, ich hab mich echt dran gewöhnt, dass meine Ohren nicht die ganze Zeit angegriffen werden, in den letzten paar Monaten“, murrt Steve und sieht weg. Gott, diese Uniform. Sie steht Bucky _gut_.

„Denkst du _ich_ bin schlimm? Lass dir gesagt sein, Kumpel, ich hab viel neue Scheiße gelernt und es ist nicht alles Scharfschießen, weißt du?“

„Ist das extra Training dafür?“, sagt Steve und setzt sich auf das Bett, das auch als Sofa dient, und zieht die Knie hoch, als ob sie wieder Kinder wären und Bucky Geschichten aus den Magazinen vorliest. „Ausgewiesener Scharfschütze?“

Bucky leckt seine Unterlippe. „Ich sollte's dir nicht erzählen. Es ist … nicht streng geheim, aber definitiv irgendwie klassifiziert.“

„Naja. Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn es die Kriegsanstrengungen komprimieren würde“, versichert Steve mit riesigem Grinsen.

„Halt die Klappe“, stöhnt Bucky. Er lächelt noch immer. Er hält einen Moment inne, nachdenklich. „Weißt du, ich dachte es würde alles nur 'lauf dort hin, heb' das auf, schlag das' sein und versteh mich nicht falsch, da ist auch viel davon, aber das Schießen – weißt du, die haben mich ausgesucht, weil die wissen, dass ich Ingenieurswesen studiert hab? Ich musste über die Gewehre lernen und es ist nicht so einfach wie zielen und schießen, weißt du? Ich muss _Mathe_ können.“ Bucky grinst wie ein Idiot.

Steve stöhnt. „Nur du würdest dich darüber freuen, du Fleischklops.“

Buckys Grinsen wird breiter. „Ja, ja.“ Er lehnt seinen Kopf zurück. „Mann, ich bin durch, Kumpel.“

„Du wirkst aber zufrieden“, sagt Steve und deutet mit dem Kinn auf Bucky. „Bist du glücklich?“

„Klar.“ Das Lächeln verschwindet von Buckys Gesicht, aber nur ein bisschen. „Stellt sich heraus, dass ich … echt gut darin bin.“

Ein kleines Stirnrunzeln verzieht Steve das Gesicht, weil Bucky wirklich überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber klingt, aber …

Er denkt an Bucky und Scott, wie sie im Hinterhof geredet haben, die Art, wie sie beide sich zu Steve umgedreht haben, als ob er nicht dazu gehören würde. Er denkt an Becca, wie sie darüber geredet hat, dass Bucky für verschiedene Leute verschiedene Dinge ist. Er denkt – mit einem tiefen Schmerz des Bedauerns – daran, wie sie gesagt hat, dass Bucky vor Steve nie etwas verstecken musste.

Aber die Dinge ändern sich.

Vielleicht ist es nicht Steves Aufgabe, Bucky dazu zu drängen, über das zu reden, was in seinem großen dämlichen Kopf vorgeht. Vielleicht ist das nicht mehr Steves Recht. Vielleicht wird Bucky anfangen, auch ihm gegenüber etwas vorzuspielen.

Neid ist eine Sünde, erinnert Steve sich. Er schluckt. Er räuspert sich. „So bescheiden“, stichelt er.

Bucky öffnet ein Auge. „Idiot“, sagt er liebevoll.

 

* * *

 

Es ist allerdings nicht nur Bescheidenheit. Bucky _ist_ gut in dem, was er tut. Wirklich gut.

Er bekommt nochmal sechs Monate Sondertraining. Er kann anscheinend nicht sagen, wofür sie ihn trainieren. Er kann nicht mal sagen, mit _wem_ er trainiert. Aber einige Briefe scheinen von weit weg zu kommen, wenn man davon ausgeht, wie lange sie brauchen, bis sie Steves Tür erreichen. Bucky erwähnt Fallschirme und Tarnausrüstung und Messer. Er erwähnt, dass einer der Trainer einen Britischen Akzent hat und sie ihn Dracula nennen, weil er die ganze Zeit so grimmig aussieht. Er hat die besondere Empfehlung von seinem befehlshabenden Offizier bekommen und es sieht so aus, als ob er eine weitere bekommen wird. Er hat als PFC Barnes angefangen, aber wenn er so weitermacht wird er als Sergeant an die Front kommen. So viel erzählt er ihnen, als er im März für Freigang nach Hause kommt, nah genug an seinem Geburtstag, dass sie feiern können.

Es ist Mai, als Bucky seine zweite besondere Empfehlung bekommt und Steve zu den Barnes geht, um den neuesten Brief und die neusten Nachrichten von Bucky zu teilen. Mr. Barnes, der am Ende des letzten Kriegs Lieutenant war, zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Er summt, ein tiefes Grollen. „Zu meiner Zeit haben sie das nicht für jeden gemacht.“

„Wie ich meinen Bruder kenne, bezaubert der dort alle zu Tode“, sagt Becca mit liebevollem Frust. Sie hat eine kleine Furche zwischen ihren dunklen Augenbrauen, eine einzige Linie, eine winzige senkrechte Falte vor Sorge. Sie könnte wegen Bucky sein, der vielleicht der Sache nicht gewachsen ist. Aber wahrscheinlicher ist es, weil Scott jetzt an der Front ist und sagt, dass es ihm gut geht, aber … Sie lässt Judith hüpfen, die leise 'nen Aufstand macht, und die Furche zwischen ihren Augenbrauen wird tiefer.

Mr. Barnes hat dieselbe senkrechte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, aber länger. Seine ist dauerhaft, aber sie ist jetzt tiefer und Steve ist ziemlich sicher, dass das alles wegen Bucky ist, oder vielleicht wegen seiner finsteren Erinnerungen an den letzten Krieg. Wahrscheinlich beides.

„Vielleicht“, sagt Mr. Barnes. „Aber sie würden ihn nur so aufstellen, wenn sie ihn fürs Kommando vorbereiten. Er muss ein echt verdammt guter Anführer sein.“ Jetzt ist da eine ordentliche Portion Stolz gemischt mit der Sorge.

Steve spitzt die Lippen und sieht runter. Ein guter Anführer? Bucky? Gewissermaßen. Bucky könnte dich aus Ärger raus holen – Steve weiß das aus erster Hand – aber er würde dich nicht hinein führen. Er war faul wie 'ne Katze, die meiste Zeit. Steve war derjenige, der Ärger gemacht hat, der Bucky dazu überredet hat, ihm zu folgen. Steve war derjenige, der 'nen Angriffsplan erarbeitet und sie frontal dabei geführt hat.

Aber alle haben Bucky geliebt. Alle haben sich ihm zugewendet, wie Blumen zur Sonne. Er hat Loyalität und Ergebenheit bei allen um sich herum geweckt. Das war seine seltene Eigenschaft. Egal was Bucky über _Inspiration_ gesagt hat, niemand hat Steve wirklich _gemocht_ , der klein und gemein und kompromisslos war. Naja – Bucky mochte ihn und die Barnes' mochten ihn, größtenteils für Bucky, dachte Steve. Aber die anderen Barnes' würden nie dämlich genug sein, um Steves Führung bei irgendwas zu befolgen. Niemand außer Bucky würde Steve je irgendwohin folgen.

Aber Bucky? Menschen würden ihm ins Feuer folgen. Bucky würde dich niemals hinein führen, aber er würde absolut einen Weg finden, um dich wieder raus zu holen.

Aber ja. Steve kann erkennen, warum die Armee das schätzen würde.

 

* * *

 

Steve geht zurück zum Apartment, aber es fühlt sich nicht nach Zuhause an. Es ist, als ob Bucky das mit sich genommen hat, als er gegangen ist, als ob er Steves Wurzeln mit raus gezogen hat, als seine ausgerissen wurden. Ohne Bucky hier ist das Apartment nur Zimmer. Leer. Ausgehöhlt. Ohne Bucky hier sind die Erinnerungen nur Echos, bedeutungslos. Ohne Bucky sind Steves kleine Karikaturen nur Papierstücke.

Es ist nicht so, als ob Steve in den letzten paar Jahren, wo sie zusammen gelebt haben, vergessen hat, was er für Bucky fühlt. Es ist nicht so, als ob er aufgehört hat, Dinge für Bucky zu fühlen, ganzen im Gegenteil. Er wird es Bucky nie sagen, was es ihm paradoxerweise leichter macht, es sicherer macht, ihn weiter zu wollen. Er kann nie zurückgewiesen werden, kann nie verletzt werden, weil er diese Grenze nie überschreiten wird. Bucky zu wollen ist ein wunder Punkt, den er nicht heilen will. Es ist nie abgehärtet, er hat nie aufgehört, den Schmerz davon zu fühlen. Aber es ist Teil von ihm geworden: dieses Stechen durch Wollen, der vertraute Schmerz vom Zurückhalten, der Trost in seinem persönlichen Schweigemandat.

Er ist Steve Rogers. Er ist zehn Liter Kampf in 'nem Schoppenglas. Er ist ein zerbrechlicher Behälter voll Schmerz und Leid. Er liebt Bucky Barnes und er wird es niemals laut sagen. Das ist die dritte Säule seiner Existenz. Es ist jetzt ein wesentlicher Teil von ihm, ein lebenswichtiges Organ.

Also fühlt er Buckys Abwesenheit, so wie du das Messer fühlt, das dich ausweidet.

 

 

Später diese Woche versucht er sein Glück als Steve aus Queens und kassiert weitere 4F. Er wirft's weg, Kiefer angespannt. Es spielt keine Rolle. Er wird es weiter versuchen. Sie können nicht ewig nein sagen. Entweder wird er einen faulen Einberufungsoffizier finden, jemanden, der bereit ist, über seine Untauglichkeit hinwegzusehen, oder der Krieg wird lang genug andauern, dass die Armee ihre Anforderungen runterschrauben wird. Armeen brauchen immer Kanonenfutter. Das kann Steve sein.

Bucky hat im Juni nochmal Freigang. Steve wird’s dann nochmal versuchen. Ihm gehen allerdings die Orte aus, von denen er behaupten kann, dass er dort herkommt.

 

* * *

 

 _Jetzt bis du also aus Paramus?_  
_Du weißt schon, dass man im_  
_Meldeformular nicht lügen darf._  
_Und mal ehrlich, Jersey?_

 

* * *

 

_Es geht hier nicht um mich._

_Genau. Weil du nämlich  
nichts zu beweisen hast. _

 

* * *

 

_Ist das ein Test?_

_Ja._

 

* * *

 

Steve unterschreibt etwa eine Million Geheimhaltungsabkommen und bekommt einen Vortrag über Streng Geheim und Klassifiziert und Erskine sagt, dass er nur zwei Dinge wissen muss:

Erstens: er wird für einen experimentellen Vorgang in Erwägung gezogen. Sie sind echt undeutlich damit, welche Art von Vorgang das ist und wie er dafür qualifiziert ist.

Zweitens: er kann niemandem die Wahrheit sagen. Jemals. Sie geben ihm eine Geschichte als Deckung – weil er ein Künstler ist, sagen sie ihm, dass er seinen Freunden erzählen soll, dass das Kriegsministerium Leute für Gestaltungsarbeit braucht und er ausgewählt wurde, um zu helfen. Es ist geheime Arbeit und seine Nachbarn werden wahrscheinlich denken, dass er Zeug mit Fehlinformationen und Flugblättern macht, um über Deutschland abzuwerfen, aber das kann er ihnen nicht sagen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß er nicht so wirklich, _wofür_ er unterschreibt und er fragt auch nicht wirklich. Alles, was Steve wichtig ist, ist dass es eine Chance ist. Endlich eine Chance, um alles zu sein, was er sein ganzes Leben lang sein wollte. Eine Chance, um etwas Gutes zu tun.

 

 

(Viel, viel später starrt Tony ihn an, sprachlos. „Du wusstest es nicht? Du _wusstest_ es nicht? Gott, Cap. Das ist …“ er verstummt.

„Das ist.... ziemlich krank“, unterbricht Bruce mit einem fast entschuldigenden Schulterzucken.

„Hatten die Einverständniserklärungen noch nicht erfunden?“, schwafelt Tony. „Weißt du eigentlich, auf wie viele Arten das hätte _schiefgehen_ können? Und du …“ Er wirft die Hände mit einem übertriebenen Schulterzucken in die Luft. „Wusstest es einfach nicht.“

Steve starrt sie an und fühlt sich etwa eine Million Jahre alt und gleichzeitig ungefähr zwölf. „Es war Krieg“, sagt er einfach.)

 

 

Steve schwirrt mit den Neuigkeiten, als er zurück zum Apartment kommt, aber er muss einen Weg finden, um seine Klappe zu halten. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er _das_ ausgerechnet vor _Bucky_ geheim halten soll.

Am Ende ist es leicht.

Steve hat noch wach in seinem Bett im Wohnzimmer gelegen, an die Decke gestarrt und konnte nicht schlafen, aber er setzt sich auf, als er hört, wie Bucky lange nach Mitternacht hinein gestolpert kommt. Steve kann auf einen Blick erkennen, dass er sternhagelvoll ist, flüsternd vor sich hin fluchend und sein Schienbein reibend, das er sich grade an der Wanne in der Küche gestoßen hat. Er dreht sich langsam und schwankend, fast umkippend um. Er sieht Steve. Sein Gesicht klart mit diesem dämlichen Bucky Grinsen auf. „Sonnenschein!“ An seinem Kragen ist Lippenstift.

Steve verzieht das Gesicht. Er hasst diesen Spitznamen. „Oh Buck“, sagt er, aber er kann das Lächeln nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht fernhalten. Er steht auf und geht auf Bucky in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu. „Kumpel. Du bist 'n Chaos.“

Buckys Lächeln tut etwas sehr Seltsames, verzerrt sein Gesicht. Plötzlich sieht er aus, als ob er weinen will und Gott, das kann Steve nicht zulassen.

Er räuspert sich. „Gut, komm schon, Kumpel, am besten legst du dich bevor du umfällst.“

Wie aufs Stichwort verliert Bucky das Gleichgewicht und stolpert zu Steve. „Whoa!“ Steve legt seine Arme um Buckys Taille und versucht, ihn festzuhalten. Bucky lehnt sich schwer auf ihn und er zittert ein bisschen, zuerst mit Gekicher. Er klingt etwa fünf Sekunden vom Heulen entfernt.

„'tschuldigung“, murmelt Bucky. „Scheiße – 'tschuldigung, Stevie.“

„Mach dir keinen Kopf“, sagt Steve. „Nimm das Wohnzimmer, du musst früh raus und ich muss ja nicht wieder bei meinem Schönheitsschlaf gestört werden, ja?“

Es ist ein ziemlich durchsichtiger Versuch, um Bucky dazu zu kriegen, im wärmeren Zimmer zu schlafen und normalerweise würde es nicht klappen. Bucky verdreht die Augen und sagt _damit machst du keinem was vor._ Aber Bucky ist gerade _dicht,_ und er murmelt nur irgendwas ohne Zusammenhang.

Steve muss Bucky mit seiner Uniform helfen, weil Bucky von den ganzen Knöpfen und dem Gürtel etwas gehindert wird, aber sobald er nur noch Unterwäsche anhat, kippt er einfach um ins Bett, Gesicht ins Kissen gepresst. Seine Haar sind ein Desaster, die Strähnen lockern sich aus dem Gel. Sie sind jetzt kürzer wie sie es waren, als die beiden noch jünger waren, aber sie sind immer noch so dick und ungebändigt wie damals.

„Das wirst du auf dem Schiff morgen bereuen“, sagt Steve ihm.

Bucky grunzt nur ins Kissen.

Steve klopft Bucky auf die Schulter. „Nacht, Buck.“

Er will grade ins andere Bett gehen, das im anderen Zimmer, als eine Hand schwerfällig nach seinem Handgelenk schnappt, es verfehlt und stattdessen seine Hand nimmt. „St've“, murmelt Bucky.

„Schlaf, Kumpel“ sagt Steve und versucht, sich zu befreien, aber Bucky verschärft seinen Griff und zerrt fester, zieht Steve zurück bis er sich auf die Bettkante setzen muss. Bucky tappt mit seiner anderen Hand herum, greift nach Steves Hemd und zieht sich selbst hoch, nutzt Steve wie eine Wand. Steve muss sich abfangen, damit er nicht am Ende noch umfällt. Er ist nicht wirklich stark genug, um Buckys Gewicht so zu stemmen.

„Steve“, sagt Bucky nachdrücklich, deutlich.

„Buck?“, sagt Steve jetzt unsicher. Buckys Gesicht ist nur Zentimeter entfernt. Er riecht nach Whiskey und Damenparfum und Schweiß und Rauch: der Gestank von Tanzsälen.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß, wie's ist. Was zu beweisen. Was beweisen zu müssen.“ Er öffnet ein Auge, dann das andere. „Denkst du, ich bin Messdiener geworden, weil ich die katholische Kirche so geliebt hab? Denkst du, ich tanz jede Nacht mit 'nem andern Mädchen, weil ich's so will?“

„Bucky“, setzt Steve an, sein Hals verengt, erstickt.

„Ja, bin 'n echter schmuck, bin es immer am vorspielen“, rast Bucky nur weiter. „Aber du. Du hast nix zu beweisen“, sagt Bucky und starrt ihn an, als ob's echt wichtig ist. Seine ganze Miene ist offen gelegt: die Verzweiflung, die Angst und der intensive Bucky Fokus, all das auf Steve begrenzt, als ob sonst nichts existiert. „Hörst du mich? Du bist mehr wert als zehn Kerle an der Front, weil die wollen... nur weil die Mörder sind. Du bist besser als das. Du bist besser als _wir_ , hörst du?“

„Komm schon, Mann“, sagt Steve und seine Stimme bricht. „Das is' nicht so.“

„Das _ist_ so, Steve, du weißt nicht, du weißt nicht wie wir sind, in Ordnung? Die Scheiße, die die uns erzählen, die Scheiße, die wir machen... Die Scheiße, die ich machen _werde_...“ Seine Faust zittert in Steves Hemd. „Versprich' mir was, Kumpel.“

„Was denn versprechen?“, sagt Steve vorsichtig.

„Hör' auf zu versuchen einzutreten“, sagt Bucky. „Bitte. Ich kann nicht – ich hasse den Gedanken daran, von dir im Ausbildungslager und die ganze Scheiße, die sie – sogar, wenn's dich nicht umbringen würde, würd's dich _verändern_ und ich kann nicht -“

Buckys ganzes Gesicht ist offen; verwundbar. Er versteckt nichts mehr. Es ist alles da, aber es verfliegt so schnell, dass Steve es nicht lesen kann, die Gefühle laufen wie einzelne Filmbilder vorbei, flackern zu schnell zum Folgen.

„Ich könnt's nicht aushalten, wenn du jemand anders werden würdest, Kumpel. Ich könnte nicht -“

„Ach Gott“, sagt Steve, weil Bucky nicht wirklich ein weinerlicher Besoffener ist, normalerweise, aber jetzt laufen die Tränen los.

Buckys Gesicht verzerrt sich und seine Augen sind blutunterlaufen. Er schnieft laut. „Du bist alles, was ich hab, Kumpel. Du bist alles, was ich hab, das echt ist.“

„Das stimmt nicht. Du hast deine Ma und deinen Pa. Du hast Becca und Susan und Jeanie. Du hast Scott, Herrgott nochmal. Und jetzt ist da noch Baby JB, oder? Du hast auch Baby Judith, vergiss das nicht.“ Steve schluckt. Er seufzt. Dafür wird er später bezahlen, er kann fühlen, wie der Kummer an ihm knabbert, aber Bucky braucht ihn jetzt. Er legt einen Arm um Buckys zitternde Schultern und zieht ihn zu sich. „Die gehen nirgendwo hin“, sagt er. _Du bist der, der weggeht_ , denkt Steve und schluckt die verbitterten Worte runter.

„Die sind nicht du. Die sind nicht _mir_ “, sagt Bucky, seine Stimme belegt und undeutlich und gedämpft.

Steve hat Stiefel in den Bauch bekommen, die ihm weniger den Atem geraubt haben, als diese vier Worte.

„Nicht dass du …“ fügt Bucky schnell hinzu, dreht die Klinge nochmal um. „Scheiße. Du weißt, was ich mein'.“

Das tut Steve. _Gegenseitig in den Taschen_ , hat seine Ma immer gesagt. Seit sie zwölf Jahre alt waren, seit Steve nachgegeben und sich selbst lächeln gelassen hat, der Schmerz von seiner geplatzten Lippe scharf und der Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge. Seit über einem Jahrzehnt jetzt, für mehr als die Hälfte ihres Lebens. Sie gehören zueinander.

Nur … nicht so, wie Steve manchmal will.

Er legt den Kopf zurück und schluckt. _Gott gib mir Kraft_ , denkt er mit einer Art Aufrichtigkeit, die er mittlerweile nicht mehr immer aufbringen kann. Er reibt Buckys Rücken, als ob Bucky derjenige ist, der Atemprobleme hat. Er atmet ein, er atmet aus. Bucky ist im Moment ein Chaos und er steht kurz davor, in den Krieg zu ziehen und, naja. Er braucht Steve. Er braucht Steve in Sicherheit, in Beständigkeit. Also sitzt Steve nur da und reibt mit seiner Hand Buckys Rücken hoch und runter, während Bucky sich gegen ihn lehnt und schnieft.

Steve ist ein schrecklicher Lügner und er will Bucky nicht anlügen, aber er kann Bucky auch nicht alles erzählen. Er kann Bucky nicht sagen, was er will. Er kann Bucky nicht sagen, was er fühlt. Er kann Bucky nicht von der Chance erzählen, die er bekommen hat, die kleinen 1A in der Ecke des Formulars, der komische kleine Wissenschaftler, der etwas in Steve gesehen hat, etwas, das er wert ist, eine Chance zu bekommen.

Also sagt Steve etwas anderes. Etwas, das wahr ist.

„Du wirst mich nie los, Barnes“, sagt Steve mit Nachdruck. Bucky ist ihm seit Jahren gefolgt, ihm zu Schlägereien in Gassen und Kämpfen auf Schulhöfen nachgelaufen. Jetzt ist Steve mit Folgen dran. „Das ist versprochen, hörst du? Du wirst mich nie los.“

Bucky versteckt sein Gesicht in Steves Schulter und zittert. „Veränder' dich nicht, Stevie. Veränder' dich nie. Veränder' dich nie.“

 

 

Bucky schläft mit seiner Hand so fest in Steves Ärmel gekrallt wie 'n Schraubstock, so wie er nicht mehr geschlafen hat, seit sie Kinder waren, so wie er's früher mit Teddybären und Kinderdecken gemacht hat. Das ist auch gut so, weil wenn Steve nicht da gewesen wäre, hätte Bucky vielleicht bis mittags geschlafen und sein Schiff verpasst. Tatsächlich muss Steve ihn buchstäblich rausschmeißen, seine Uniform schief und seine Haare noch nass, blass und mulmig.

„Oh mein Gott, ich hasse dich so sehr“, stöhnt Bucky, als ihn das Sonnenlicht ins Gesicht trifft.

„Hass' dich auch, Kumpel“, sagt Steve.

Sie wissen beide, dass sie das Andere meinen.

 

 

(Aber später und später und später bereut Steve immer –

Nein, er brauch ein stärkeres Wort als Bereuen. Es ist nicht nur einfaches Bereuen, es ist etwas viel Mächtigeres als das. Es ist Wut. Kochende, ohnmächtige Wut, wie ein blockierter Schrei, wie ein Topf, der versucht überzukochen, ohne Ausweg. Wenn er zurückdenkt, will er sich selbst ins Gesicht schlagen. Er will diese mageren Schultern greifen und schütteln und schütteln und _schütteln_.

 _Das ist das letzte Mal, du scheiß Schwachkopf! Das letzte Mal, dass du ihn so siehst, wie er war, das letzte Mal, dass er dich so sieht, wie du warst, also schluck' deinen gottverdammten Stolz runter und sag es ihm, sag es ihm bevor es zu spät ist, sag ihm_ –)

 

 

## Koda

 _-_ [ _Opus No. 1_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N2aEmcEbyg) _von Sy Oliver, 1943._

* * *

 

 _Was morgen auch passiert,_  
_Du musst mir eine Sache versprechen._  
_Dass du bleibst, wer du bist._  
_Kein perfekter Soldat, sondern ein_  
_guter Mensch._

 

* * *

 

Steve hat keine Angst, als er in die Maschine geht.

Er denkt, dass er das wahrscheinlich sollte und er wartet ständig darauf, dass ihn die Angst überkommt. Er hasst Spritzen: er hat genug davon für zwölf Leben gekriegt. Er hasst enge Räume: ein besonders sadistischer Mistkerl hat ihn mal in 'ner Holzkiste eingesperrt und von Särgen geredet, bis Bucky ihm die Zähne ausgetreten hat. Er hasst es, kein Hemd anzuhaben und von Leuten angestarrt zu werden, er weiß, wie er aussieht und er kann nicht so tun, als ob er sich dessen nicht bewusst sei. Also erwartet Steve irgendwie, Angst zu haben, aber die Angst kommt nie.

An dem Punkt hat er nichts zu verlieren. Er kann Witze reißen, kann die leichte Demütigung ertragen, ohne Hemd in einem Raum voll Menschen zu stehen, weil er nur … er hat keine Angst. Er hat keine Illusionen: er weiß, dass er hier vielleicht stirbt, aber das ist in Ordnung. Er hat keine Angst vorm Sterben.

Und dann fangen die Schmerzen an. Und an dem Punkt kann er keine Angst mehr fühlen, weil alles, was er fühlen kann, Schmerzen sind.

Steve kennt Schmerzen. Schmerz ist ein langjähriger Kumpel von ihm, ein Begleiter, den er nie abschütteln konnte, die eine gottverdammte Konstante in seinem erbärmlichen Leben. Er ist ein Kenner von Schmerzen – hat Proben davon genommen, in ihrer Unzahl von Formen. Vom engen zerquetschenden Panik-Schmerz beim Asthma zur feurigen Qual von Magengeschwüren zum knackenden Schmerz in seinem schlimmen Rücken. Er dachte, er würde alles kennen, was Schmerz anzubieten hat.

Das hier. Ist anders.

Es ist rein. Unverfälscht. Das ist Schmerz, veredelt und gebündelt in seine extremste Form und er ertrinkt darin. Es ist, wie angezündet zu werden, während jeder Knochen in deinem Körper zerschmettert, während der ganze Körper verkrampft, während dein Inneres auf jedem Zentimeter Blasen aufwirft. Sogar sein Gehirn tut weh – die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen, die er sich vorstellen kann. Er erinnert sich daran, sechs Jahre alt zu sein, glühendes Fieber zu haben und Spinnen zu halluzinieren, die ihn in einen Kokon einspinnen und zu Suppe auflösen. Er hat sich zu der Zeit nicht vorgestellt, dass aufgelöst werden so sehr wehtun würde. Er kann nicht drum herum denken, kann nichts denken. Steves Sicht wird weiß.

Aber Schmerz ist ein alter Freund und auch wenn er's noch nie so gefühlt hat, weiß Steve wie er damit umgehen muss, wenn es schlimm wird.

Er schreit.

 

* * *

 

_Steven?_

_Abschalten!_

_Steven?!_

_Abschalten!_

_Reaktor stoppen, Mr._  
_Stark! Schalten sie aus!_  
_Los! Reaktor anhalten!_

_Nein! Nicht! Ich halt das aus!_

 

* * *

 

Er kommt aus der Maschine raus und nimmt tiefe, schlingende Atemzüge. Tiefes, klares Schlingen. Er ist plötzlich benommen, fühlt sich betrunken. Betrunken durch Luft. Die Welt bewegt sich um ihn herum, sein Körper summt und ist warm. Er hebt den Kopf und – und er kann sehen, keine Brustkörbe und Schultern, sondern deutlich über alle Köpfe hinweg und er fühlt sich erneut benommen. Schwindel. Agent Carter ist da direkt vor ihm und –

 _Das... das ist rot_ , denkt er und starrt ihre Lippen an. Das ist so... _leuchtend_. Es ist wie nichts, was er je zuvor gesehen hat. Nichts. Und er kann sie reden hören, kann jeden reden hören, kann plötzlich jedes einzelne Wort von jeder einzelnen Person im Raum hören und sein Kopf fühlt sich schief an, auf beiden Ohren hörend statt nur auf einem. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“, fragt sie.

Er fühlt sich wie Dorothy in Oz und er fragt sich, warum sie ihre Augen zukneift, sich die Ohren zuhält und _schreit_.

„Größer“, sagt er. Er nimmt seine Hand von Erskines Schulter, als ihm auffällt, dass er die Hilfe nicht braucht. Es ist nicht das, was er _fühlt_ , was ihn stolpernd und schwach macht. Es ist das, was er _nicht_ fühlt.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben tut nichts weh.

Absolut kein einziger Teil von ihm hat irgendwelche Schmerzen.

Für fast sechs ganze Sekunden.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist Kapitel 1 (von 7) von Teil 1 (von mindestens 6, sowie den Extras in Die B-Sides). Sie können in irgendeiner Reihenfolge gelesen werden, aber das hier ist, genau genommen, der Anfang von allem.


End file.
